


Like Cats And Dogs

by Commandant_Lupus_Ignis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Still Doesn't Know, Aged-Up Character(s), Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir/OC - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Being Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Teasing, They are older, Updates Three Times A Week, chat noir/ladybug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commandant_Lupus_Ignis/pseuds/Commandant_Lupus_Ignis
Summary: Three years in to becoming Heroes of Paris, Chat Noir hadn't expected to still be kept at arms length by his Bugaboo. Three years into becoming heroes, Marinette didn't know when or if she'd ever be able to tell Adrien how she felt, or if he'd return it for her as Marinette and not her as Ladybug. But what neither of them expected the most, was that three years in another person clad in an animal costume would just drop into Paris out of nowhere. Much less that they wouldn't exactly be on Ladybug and Chat Noir's side. How will the famous due of Paris handle the entrance of a new possible opponent into their city after three years of thinking Hawk Moth would be their only problem? Will they pose more of a problem for them than even Hawk Moth himself?*Description subject to change, this story has been posted on multiple sites all by my own accounts.**Some chapters may be a little off canon as they were written before watching Season 2*





	1. A Thief In The Night

February fourteenth was supposed to be a day for celebration. A day for two people to come together and shower one another with all the love and admiration they share for one another.

That's what it's supposed to be, at least.

Instead, for Valentine's day, Chat Noir was on patrol of the city of Paris. Watching to make sure no citizen that may be having a bad day had turned evil by one of Hawk Moth's akumas. There were no roses or candy, not even cards for him on this day. Well, aside from Chloe, but that didn't count to him anymore as she's been trying for years to convince him to date her.

Chat sighed, dropping to a knee on his perch on the Eiffel tower. Scanning the rooftops, his heart sank as he saw no sign of the one women whom he had hoped to see most on this day dedicated to love.

Three years had he been pining for her. Three years they'd been working together to protect Paris and all her residents, and for all three years had he been madly in love with Ladybug and trying his hardest to win her heart the way she had won his so easily.

But on this day, when he hoped to try for a third year to tell her how deeply he loved her and cherished every single moment they shared together, she was nowhere to be seen.

Chat sighed once more as he sat down on the edge of the balcony, swinging his legs off the edge as he pulled his staff from its place on his lower back, he checked the tracker to see if Ladybug was active, only to frown deeper upon realizing that she was in fact not.

Chat returned his staff to its place on his lower back, slouching a little as he looked out over the city. The sun had set a short time ago, so the city was still bathed in the warm light of its setting. But now the buildings began to light up as well in what he thought, at night, was a nice attempt at trying to reflect the stars above that would soon to show up for the night of lovers.

The city of love, on the day of love, and instead he was sat upon the Eiffel Tower, all alone.

What would it take to win Ladybugs heart? Why was it so hard, at that? They'd been working together for three years now. But yet, it felt as though Ladybug still kept him at length even after all this time. Sometimes he felt like he was making headway, like when she'd give him the occasional smile at some of his puns.

But then there were the times when she'd roll her eyes at him without even trying to hide it. Or wouldn't hesitate to interrupt him in an attempt to convince her he could keep the secret of their identities if they revealed themselves. Tell him he wasn't thinking everything through, or that he was letting his own personal emotions get in the way of their work, which was more important.

But wasn't he important too? Wasn't his love that he held for her important? Why couldn't she just look at him as a man with feelings, a mature man who knew how to protect her identity just as well as he protects the city alongside her?

Some days, he wondered if Ladybug would ever feel the same way about him, if she would ever treat him like the man he was, instead of like a bad annoying nosy kitty like she sometimes makes him feel?

Chat shook his head, unwilling to let these negative thoughts stick for long. It was those kinds of thoughts that gave Hawk Moth chance to take people and make them his pawns. He never knew if it was possible that Hawk Moth could akumatize him or Ladybug, but he won't let there even be a chance. His lady needed him, and he wouldn't be much help to her if he was akumatized for tormenting himself about his love life.

Or lack, thereof.

Chat sat on the balcony until the warm colors of the sunset had long faded and night took the city once more. Just as he was about to stand to go back to patrolling the city for a little longer, he saw movement down near the Carousel. Something perched atop the closed carousel as he watched, before darting off down the street.

Odd... It wasn't long ago he checked, but he was certain that Ladybug still wasn't active.

Stretching his legs for a moment, Chat vaulted off the tower after whoever was dashing quickly down the street. Maybe Hawk Moth did manage to catch someone down on this Valentine's day.

Chat pursued the unknown figure all the way to the Pont des Arts, hanging back on the bridge for a second as he watched the figure halt on the edge of the river before the Louvre.

Hanging back gave Chat a chance to examine the figure closer, noticing the fact that, much like himself and Ladybug, whomever this was going for a night run was dressed in a spandex suit. Adorning their collar was, what he could only guess from his distance back, fur. A quick glance at their hands as they reached up to their face noted that fur also adorned the cuffs of their sleeves.

Chat tilted his head in curiosity, never having seen anyone dressed this way before that wasn't either akumatized or masquerading about as a hero like many fans did for him and Ladybug.

Chat slowly began to inch closer as the figure crouched down, their gaze trained on the pyramid. As Chat got ever closer, he noticed something swish across the ground behind the figure, blinking for a moment to make sure he was seeing things right.

Was that....a tail?

Chat was about to abandon all attempts at trying to stay stealthy and walk up to whomever this was to get answers up front when instead they dashed off on all fours towards the pyramid.

Shaking his head to make sure he was actually seeing things right, Chat narrowed his eyes as he watched the figure scale the pyramid with ease, stopping halfway up. The light from within the pyramid gave Chat the opportunity to see more detail on whomever this was.

The person was, in fact, she, from what he could now tell as he saw her hold onto the side of the building with one hand, the other was covered in what appeared to be gloves reminiscent of his own, claws tracing over the glass of the pyramid with careful precision.

Her eyes and surrounding area were covered with a black mask similar to his own, but above her eyes were situated a pair of goggles. The tail that he spotted before swished slowly behind her as he spotted a pair of black latex ears shift subtly atop her radiant white hair.

Was she....dressed like an animal?

Before Chat could even think to consider just openly approaching and finding out who this was, he watched as she plucked a cut piece of glass from the pyramid, tossing it haphazardly down to the ground below.

Suddenly, two lines shot out from around her waist and into the building, and with a yank of her goggles down over her eyes, she dropped into the building.

Well, whoever this was, he couldn't simply let a B and E go so easily.

Chat didn't wait another second before taking off for the building to apprehend the dressed up museum invader, smiling excitedly as he realized maybe he wasn't as alone this Valentine's day as he thought.

 

The museum was eerily quiet. So much so that she almost wondered if there was even a single guard on duty tonight. Almost.

After all, this was the Louvre she was breaking into. She expected at least some form of security.

Paws clamped down on the zip line as she neared the floor, one paw free to adjust her goggles as she eyed the room carefully, fully aware of all the little alarms and trip wires set on the exhibits. A quick glance at the walls and she could see the cameras as well.

The soft click and whir of her zip lines unlatching from the ceiling and retracting was the first, and so far only sound she heard as of entering the pyramid. She expected a little more of a challenge, maybe a few guards patrolling.

Not just someone probably asleep at the security desk instead of watching the cameras.

The sound of claws clicking against the floor was the next sound she heard as she maneuvered about on all fours, staying low to the ground to avoid the various infrared alarm trips running between some of the displays.

Within no time, her bright yellow eyes found her target. Secured behind nothing more than a glass case and a velvet rope, the necklace made of silver and emeralds glimmered gently in what little light remained on in the museum.

Staying low to the ground, she knelt for a moment to check more closely. As far as she could see, all she saw were the trip alarms on the case to trigger if opened the normal way.

From what she saw, nothing would trigger if she were to cut from the top of the case. They make it too easy for her.

Another zip-line shot from her waist, attaching to the ceiling right above the display. Slowly rising to a hover above the case, she flipped upside down to set to work.

Her claws barely set on the glass when suddenly a bright light turned on in the room, followed afterwards by various more.

Blinking rapidly to overcome the temporary blindness from change in lighting, her ears twitched as she heard footsteps nearby.

Pivoting on the zip-line, she turned to see a man dressed in black standing not more than a few feet away from her, arms folded over his chest and a Cheshire grin on his mouth.

“I don't think security would appreciate you touching the displays, miss.” The man spoke upon seeing that she saw him at last.

The girl tilted her head curiously at him, not needing to take more than a quick glance at him to know who this was. She was, relatively speaking, new to the city. But even tourists knew of Chat Noir, even more so his partner Ladybug.

A quick glance around to make sure she didn't miss his partners entrance as well, she dawned a smile of her own as she pulled her goggles up to her forehead. “I just hoped to appreciate it's beauty a little closer. I promise, I'll keep it nice and shiny.” She mused sweetly, tapping the case with one of her claws as she stayed suspended above it.

Chat Noir eyed her for a moment, seemingly sizing her up, before taking a step closer to her. His smile still remained as he unfolded his arms. “Appreciating a purretty piece of art is fine, but breaking out a glass pane and suspending over the display...” Chat gestured to her still being suspended over the glass as he spoke. “I don't think security can just let that go so easily.” Chat finished as he put his hands on his waist.

Her smile turned into a sly smirk as she righted herself. Her higher hearing gave way to knowing that he set off a “silent” alarm, so no point in being stealthy anymore. With a click and whir, her lines retracted to her waist once more.

Landing with quiet grace in front of the display, she watched the way he tried to mask his caution of her with the cockiness she had heard the superhero possessed. “Bene, dannazione. I hope they're not too appalled my by manners.” She hummed, still just as sweet even with the sly smirk that spread to give her eyes a devious glint as well. “I was hoping to get a look at some of the other displays as well, someday.” She continued, flashing her pearly white teeth as she matched his pose by placing her paws on her hips.

Chat took another brave step towards her, his cockiness not fading as he continued to smile at her. “I'm sure one day, purrhaps I could even help you by putting in a nice word. But...” Chat clicked his tongue at her as his smile turned into a small smirk as well. “You have to help me out first, before I can assist you, mademoiselle.” Chat finished, and she almost laughed at the notion alone because he had no idea who she was.

“Oh really? And how could I pawsibbly be of assistance to you, Signore, Noir?” She asked, tilting her head to one side curiously as she watched him carefully for any sudden moves. Instead, his smile only grew at her French and Italian words, likely from adding fire to that ego of his with her own pun to match his own that he was so well known for.

“You could come with me, quietly of course. No fight.” Chat Noir offered, and at that offer a wry chuckle left her lips at last.

“Are you asking me to surrender myself unto you, Chat Noir?”

“Easier to me than to the officers when they arrive.”

“And what would happen should I refuse to surrender to you or the officers?” She asked, taking a daring step closer to him as she narrowed her eyes tauntingly at the cat superhero.

Chat's smile flickered for a moment, green eyes losing a bit of the shine. His caution of her was spiking from her challenging demeanor. Finally.

“Well...” Chat licked his lips as he sized her up once again, and she swished her tail behind her eagerly, heart rate increasing at the idea that she actually just might have a challenge in stealing the precious jewels from the museum. “I'll have to stop you then, mademoiselle. Make it easier for yourself.” Chat offered her one more chance to give in.

Another chuckle reverberated up from her chest, instead.

“A cat threatens to subdue a wolf. Well now I have seen everything.” The wolf's laughter increased as Chat's own smile faded away at her words. “Pardon my manners.” The wolf took a leap back from Chat.

Chat yanked his baton from his back as the women in front of him leaped back away from him. With a pirouette, her back was once more to him as she looked over her shoulder at him, a sly smile still adorning her lips.

Without so much as another glance at him, she strode back over to the glass case.

“Step away from the case, miss.” Chat warned, holding his staff out towards her in warning. She clicked her tongue at him before stepping aside to stand beside the case, turning back to him.

“Now don't go getting defensive now, minou. We were having quiet the lovely cat before, weren't we? But don't think so high of yourself to think it'll be so easy to catch a wolf like me.” The wolf would-be thief spoke in a teasing manner, but as Chat walked closer to her he saw the gleam of deviance in her golden eyes.

Chat took a deep breath, lowering his staff slowly as he watched the women in front of him carefully. He couldn't allow himself to show his alertness towards her, he wanted her to lower her guard just a tad bit more. She won't do that if she knows he's wary.

Flashing a playful smile at the women dressed as a wolf in front of him, he posed his hands on his hips once more. “I've handled my share of akumatized victims over the years, miss.” Chat reminded, as obviously the women knew who he was. “Tangoing with a lovely wolf like mew,” Chat purred the word as he nodded towards her, winking even as he watched for a break in her demeanor, “will hardly be a trouble for me.”

The wolf only giggled at his words. “Don't think so little of me as to associate me with those knock offs, Akumas, Chat Noir.” Chat's smile faltered once more as her words floated to him. She wasn't one of Hawk Moth's victims?

Well what the hell was she then?

“Who are you then, miss?” Chat asked carefully, watching as she clicked her claws on the glass of the case while staring him down like he was doing to her.

The women rolled her eyes at him, before with a click of her claws the glass case tumbled off its stand, shattering as it hit the ground. “Quiet the curious little kitty, aren't you Noir?” The wolf asked instead, and Chat held his staff back up now that she knocked the glass case over with so little as a push of her claws upon it.

“Well I'm not a cat for nothing.” Chat pointed out, trying to hold a wry smile towards the wolf as she plucked the necklace from the display, holding it on the end of one of her polished white claws.

“You do know the saying about cats and their curiosity, correct?” The wolf asked, stepping closer to Chat as she held the necklace loosely, still smiling at him until they were maybe a foot apart.

“Yes, I do. But it also goes that satisfaction brought it back.” Chat held a hand out to her, towards the hand that held the necklace. “If you'd please.” Chat said as he nodded towards the necklace, still holding his staff towards her carefully.

“Is that what you're hoping for then, that I'll be the one to satisfy your curiosities, minou?”

Chat's breath faltered on his lips, eyes widening slightly at her words as he felt his face flush with warmth, the tell tale sign of a brilliant blush. The wolf only continued to smile at him as he fumbled for a response to her obvious flirting with him. His body froze as he watched her raised a paw up and tussle his hair with a sweet little giggle.

“So it's true, the famous flirt of Paris doesn't know how to react to having the flirting thrown his way. In this case, it's a wolf that's got your tongue.” The wolf winked at him, and it was like a spell was lifted from his shoulders as he felt his body and mind unfreeze at last.

But before he could so much as speak, the free hand that he hadn't been watching swiped his staff and slammed it into his side, sending him tumbling over into a nearby statue.

The wolf thief cackled loudly as he was sprawled tail up against the statue, face against the cold linoleum floor as she grabbed the chain of the necklace between two of her canine like teeth. “As fun as this has been, I've gotta dash. Au revoir, kitty cat!” The wolf chimed as Chat groaned, flipping over onto all fours on the cold floor as he looked up at the thief.

With a two fingered salute at him as she pulled her goggles down over her eyes, she dropped to all fours and took off running away from him.

Chat blinked before taking off running after her, grabbing his staff from where she dropped it on the way.

The faint wail of sirens suddenly reached his ears as he chased the wolf thief through the museum towards the front entrance, barely getting close to her before she'd dodge and run a different way. It was like cat and mouse, or cat and dog in this case.

Suddenly, the wolf skidded to a halt and rose to her feet once more, but Chat was still running at her and ended up tumbling right into her legs.

With a loud screech and smack of flesh and spandex on linoleum, the two crashed down to the floor.

The wolf growled low in her throat, teeth baring for a moment before realizing that the cat had knocked the necklace from her mouth as well. With a quick glance around, her eyes narrowed as she spied it on the floor, back behind the sprawled cat superhero.

Rolling over to all fours, Wolf barred her teeth menacingly at the superhero as he too rolled over to all fours. Her ears flattened down a little as well, none too pleased about the sudden tumble he had caused.

Chat reached for his staff, ready to fight as she seemed ready and willing herself. But instead, another laugh left her lips.

Once more, two black lines shot from her waist and up towards the glass ceiling above them. He lunged for her quickly, but she ascended too fast for him to catch her.

With a loud shatter, the wolf smashed her way through the ceiling, glass raining down on Chat as he covered his eyes to protect himself.

“I guess you'll get to keep that shiny little trinket another day, Chat Noir. Until next time!” The wolf called down to him from the ceiling above.

“What, I don't even get a name in return for all the witty banter we exchanged?” Chat yelled back up to her, searching the room quickly for a way to get up to the roof as fast as possible.

The same cackle she emitted when she attacked him back near the displays drifted down to him. “What fun would it be to just give you my name, you're a witty cat! You can figure it out!” Chat looked back up at the hole in the ceiling in time to see her zip away with the aid of her zip-line belt, taking off running for the main entrance to try to stop her only to run smack into Officer Raincomprix.

The Wolf had managed to get away. Chat huffed in annoyance as the officers looked about for the escaped girl. Wonderful, just the way he wanted his Valentine's day to end.

Chat gave a quick rundown of what had happened to Officer Raincomprix before taking his leave, annoyed not only by the fact that he had been outsmarted by a would be thief that wasn't a victim of Hawk Moth, but the fact that a few officers were snickering among themselves after watching the security feed and seeing his pained defeat.

“You didn't allow her to get away with anything, so it was still a job well done, Chat Noir.” Officer Raincomprix tried to assure him, but it still didn't feel like it when she chewed up his confidence and ego like a common bone.

“I trust that you gentlemen have everything else under control here.” Chat said with a bow at the remaining officers, turning on his heel to go home. Before he could get far enough to extend his staff and start home, Officer Raincomprix stopped him one last time.

“I trust that you and Ladybug will handle this thief with ease, but I hope that this footage will help in identifying whomever it was that you encountered here tonight.” Raincomprix said as he handed Chat a copy of the security footage from the night, allowing him to leave at last once he pocketed the disc.

The trip home was worse than having to listen to the officers laugh at him. Once he was alone was when he had the chance to really think about what all had happened. About how he let some wolf with a wry tongue manipulate and take advantage of him to the point she escaped.

The moment he was through his window and his feet touched the floor, he was turned back to himself. Plagg wailed the moment he was free of the transformation. “I'm staaarrrvvving! That took FOREVER!” Plagg complained loudly, so without so much as a quip at how he always claims to be starving, Adrien went ahead and set out a bunch of Camembert for the Kwami.

With Plagg distracted, Adrien dropped into his computer chair with a huff, spinning around to face his computer monitors and pop the disc he received from Raincomprix into the disc drive.

Resting his face on his clenched fist, Adrien played the footage over again and again, watching how the wolf radiated confidence in her every action against him. It finally gave him a chance to really take a look at her, now that he wasn't having to make sure she didn't steal something or knock him through some priceless piece of art.

Adrien paused the footage on the scene of the wolf cackling at him sprawled against the statue she knocked him into, feeling a growl bubbling up from his chest at the sight before Plagg's laughter broke the silence of the room.

His obnoxious laughter that made him want to transform just to silence him for a little while.

“That wolf definitely pulled one over on you, huh?” Plagg laughed through a mouthful of Camembert, laying on the back of Adrien's chair as he looked at the scene on the monitor.

“She caught me off guard, it won't happen a second time.” Adrien defended himself, glaring at Plagg briefly before looking back at the monitor.

The black wolf-like ears atop her head shifted about like they were real, and at looking at her tail as she teasingly flirted with him to get his guard down, he had to wonder if those aesthetics really were real like his own.

His ears and tail were fully functional when he transformed, as long as they stayed attached to him, so is it possible that this women he encountered was in fact not just some common day thief dressed up for a job, but a miraculous wielder like himself and his lady?

“I can practically see the smoke as your gears turn while thinking.” Plagg teased suddenly, Adrien rolling his eyes at the Kwami's need to taunt and tease him every single chance he got.

“Plagg, is it possible that there's a Wolf Miraculous?” Adrien asked, looking between the computer screen and his Kwami that had finally polished off the last of the Camembert.

“Anything's possible.” Plagg said simply, uninterested in whatever he had to say as he continued chewing his meal.

“Plagg...” Adrien growled, not in the mood for games tonight as his ego was battered about enough.

“Whaaattt?” Plagg whined, sprawling his little body out in front of him on the desk. With a huff, Adrien closed out of the footage and opened up his web browser. “What're you looking for now?” Plagg asked as he watched Adrien type away at the keyboard.

“To see if there's anything about a Wolf Superhero, or in this case villain.” Adrien corrected himself, as she was by no means a hero like himself or Ladybug.

“What's the big deal? She's just some girl, it's not like she got away with the jewels.” Plagg reminded, flopping down on his keyboard now and stretching out as Adrien glared at the little cat.

“She still got away though. She made me look like I'm new to this job, like I don't know what I'm doing after three years of doing this.”

“You don't know what your doing at times though.”

“That's not the point!”

Adrien ran his hands over his face, steadying his breathing for a moment to calm himself.

Plagg pursed his mouth for a second, before sitting up on the keyboard as Adrien opened his eyes to him once more. “Listen, kid, maybe she's been at this job longer than you have. She definitely seemed more trained than you are, like she knew exactly what she was doing and what you would do next. You can't beat yourself up over some wolf.” Plagg lectured his chosen, flopping backwards on the keyboard as he heard Adrien sigh.

“Your right, Plagg. Hell, she might have ten years on me with how she knew to manipulate me and the situation to her whim.” Adrien muttered, leaning over the desk again as the computer dinged at Plagg pushing buttons on the keyboard as he laid on it.

“I doubt that much, she looked about the same age as you.” Plagg said as he rolled around on the keyboard, before suddenly he was swatted off the device. “Hey! I was having fun!” Plagg protested, zipping back up to sit on top of the monitor this time.

“Plagg...” Adrien pointed at his monitor, Plagg tilting his head like the curious cat he was before floating down to look at what Adrien wanted him to see.

While they were talking, the computer had finished the search he had previously started. Situated on the monitor was a picture of the wolf he encountered earlier in the evening, smiling deviously up at the camera as it obviously was caught on security footage.

His breath hitched at the devious glint in those golden eyes, before flicking his gaze down to the title of the article that the picture belonged to.

“Rogue Wolf strikes again! Is the wolf on the move?”

“Well, looks like you found out the name of your “lovely” wolf.” Plagg mused, smiling cheekily at Adrien as the young man snapped his eyes to him with a glare.

A known thief had entered their city, well this would definitely be a memorable Valentine's day, that's for sure.


	2. Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice

Marinette sighed loudly, dropping her head down onto her pillow. A whine left her throat seconds later when her alarm went off, letting her know she had to get ready for school.

Another sleepless night.

Rolling over, Tikki floated into her vision. “At least you finished the poem for Adrien.” Tikki pointed out, ever the optimist.

Sitting up, Marinette rubbed her eyes in an attempt to fight off the want to sleep.

“Yeah, now I just have to figure out how to give it to him. At least I remembered to sign it this time.” Marinette said with a sheepish giggle, standing up from her bed to go start getting ready for the day.

“That's the spirit. Just remember, stay positive. Also remember to breathe.” Tikki said, bopping Marinette on the nose with her tiny paw teasingly. The girl was better than she was years ago, now she didn't stutter or stumble as much. But she still had trouble finding the right words to say, also remembering to breathe since it was like the mere sight of Adrien in front of her forced her to hold her breath.

“I know, I know.” Marinette said as she waved her hand dismissively at her Kwami and closest friend, other than Alya maybe. “Thanks Tikki.” Marinette said quickly before dashing off to change for the day.

Yesterday was Valentine's day, and she had planned to give Adrien something but let Alya and Tikki convince her to wait one more day to make sure she had everything perfect. Also because the last time she tried doing something for Adrien for Valentine's day, she was in such a rush that she forgot to sign her name.

To this day, they were unsure if he even opened the card she sent, let alone had any idea who it actually came from.

Now that it was no longer Valentine's day, she felt a little weight lift off her shoulders. She wouldn't have to compete with hordes of other girls trying to give Adrien something for Valentine's day. She would be free to hand it to him herself.

“Bye, Papa, I'm off to school. Love you, tell Maman I love her too!” Marinette said in a rush as she ran around her father in the kitchen, grabbing a muffin to snack on during the walk and kissing her him on the cheek before dashing out the door.

“Love you too, Marinette.” Marinette smiled as she faintly heard her Papa call after her.

Nibbling on the muffin as she walked, she looked down at Tikki as she nibbled on some cookies in her handbag. “Are you nervous?” Tikki asked after swallowing a bite of her breakfast.

“Of course. I don't know how I'm going to give it to him.” Marinette moaned, lowering her muffin as her thoughts began to run astray. “I don't even know how he'll react! What if he doesn't like me, Tikki? What if he thinks I'm weird, or obsessive? Oh god, what if he thinks I've been obsessing over him for three years?!” Marinette began to hyperventilate as her thoughts dropped lower and lower.

“Well you kind of have been.” Tikki reminded, earning a weak glare from Marinette. “It's been three years, Marinette. I don't think he'll think your weird for having feelings for him. Remember, he might feel the same!” Tikki pointed out, as they were definitely closer now than they were three years ago when they first met.

But only a smidgen more. They usually only talked when at school, or when their entire group was together doing something outside of school.

“Just stay positive. It won't do anyone any good if you start letting yourself panic over how Adrien will take your Valentine.” Tikki reminded her nervous friend, smiling up at Marinette as the young woman looked down at her.

Taking a few deep breaths to steady her nerves, Marinette felt a little better. Finishing off what little she had left of her muffin, she finally arrived at Collège Françoise Dupont. It felt strange to think that their time was almost finished at their school, soon they'd all be off to university and going on with their lives.

She just hoped that Adrien would still be a part of that life.

Taking one last deep breath, Marinette began to hop up the steps towards the front door. The moment she pushed it open, an arm wrapped around her shoulders, smiling at her best friend that she hadn't even noticed was coming up behind her.

“Hey, girl! You excited?” Alya asked with a knowing grin at Marinette, only earning a fraction of the happiness back as Marinette was still too nervous.

“Not really.” Marinette answered honestly, as even though she was a little calmer, thanks to Tikki, she still worried about how Adrien would react to her late Valentine card.

“Oh come on, it's been three years. It's about time you tell him. You did sign it this time, right?” Alya asked, poking her teasingly in the side as they walked towards their lockers.

“Yes.” Marinette dragged out the S to try to sound tired of the teasing, but she couldn't help smile at Alya. She knew her best friend just wanted what's best for her, she's been trying to help her express her feelings all these years.

“Just don't let Chloe see you give it to him.” Alya reminded, both of them groaning with disdain even at the mention of the Mayor's daughter. Some things have changed over the years. But Chloe's attitude towards them and a majority of their class, that seemed like it never would.

“She would probably rip it right out of his hands and burn it.” Marinette said as she opened her locker, grabbing her books quickly as she tucked the card she'd been clutching so tightly into her binder for first class.

“Who would burn what?” Something suddenly interrupted their conversation, Marinette closing her locker to see Nino leaning on the locker next to hers.

“Oh no one.” Alya said, flashing a sly smile at Marinette as both of them knew Nino wouldn't believe her. They've known one another so long that he could tell when they were trying to hide something.

As expected, Nino cast them a knowing smile as it was obvious they were talking about something very interesting. “I'll just assume it's something to do with Valentine's day yesterday and won't push.” Nino said with a chuckle as Alya sent him a look to not push the subject.

“We should get to class, if we miss the bell Miss. Bustier will probably give us extra homework tonight.” Alya reminded, Marinette shuddering as she wanted to sleep tonight. She already didn't sleep last night, and if she gets extra homework for tardiness she probably won't sleep again.

Before Marinette could get more than a few steps, Nino's hand on her shoulder stopped her. “We'll catch up.” Nino said, waving Alya away. Alya gave them each a questioning look, but walked off anyways.

“What's wrong, Nino? Did you give Alya her present yesterday?” Marinette asked, smiling up at her good friend as a flush of red colored his face at her question.

“Yeah, but that's not why I stopped you. You were talking about a Valentine for someone, I'm assuming Adrien?” Now it was Marinette's turn to flush red, instinctively clutching her binder closer to her chest. “Don't worry, he doesn't know like I do. Dude's kinda clueless at times.” Nino said, punctuating his sentence with a laugh that Marinette couldn't really return as her heart was hammering too hard.

She knew that it was kind of obvious at times how she felt about Adrien, but Nino had never actually pulled her aside to discuss it. It was always between her, Alya and Tikki.

“So did you give him your Valentine already?” Nino asked, smiling softly at her when she shook her head with a mix of nervousness and sadness. “Do you want an easier idea than letting Chloe see you give it to him?” Nino asked instead, turning around and motioning for her to follow him.

Slowly, Marinette followed after Nino. She really hoped Nino wouldn't tell Adrien how she felt. Yes, she wanted Adrien to know, but she wanted to be the one to tell him. After three years, it wouldn't be fair if he heard it from someone else.

They stopped in front of Adrien's locker, the model himself nowhere to be seen. “You could drop it through the slat into his locker, he'll find it when he comes back to his locker at the end of the day. No chance of Chloe finding out.” Nino offered the idea with a warm smile. The hammering of her heart in her chest slowed at last, leaving a comfortable warmth as Nino was so kind to help her out.

“Thanks, Nino.” Marinette smiled widely up at him, digging the card out of her binder. Nino stayed with her, smiling as well after she slipped the red heart shaped card between the slats into Adrien's locker.

“Now's the hard part of waiting.” Nino commented, placing a comforting hand on Marinette's shoulder as they walked to class.

The warmth in Marinette's heart faded slowly at that notion. She hadn't thought of that. Now she'd have to wait hours until Adrien actually went to his locker and found the Valentine.

How could she possibly handle the stress of waiting?!

Walking into class together, Nino left her at last to take his seat beside Adrien, who sent her a smile and a wave as she passed. Once more, her heart was hammering in her chest as she smiled dreamily back at him.

The dreamy smile faded quickly when Chloe's voice permeated her happy thoughts.

“Adrikins, did you like the chocolates I had delivered for you yesterday for Valentine's day?” Chloe asked as she sat on the edge of Adrien's desk, examining her nails instead of actually looking at him as she talked. How could one girl be so rude?!

“I haven't gotten around to them, yet Chloe. I was busy yesterday, I had a shoot almost the rest of the day after class.” Adrien answered as he was looking at something on his phone, not giving Chloe much of his attention either. Marinette smiled to herself, glad that the spoiled rich girl didn't get attention when she hardly gave him his own.

The smile faded once again though when Chloe whined in a high pitch about how he could be so mean as to not only not appreciate her Valentine, but not have given her one either.

“Alright, Chloe, to your seat please.” Miss. Bustier interrupted Chloe mid tirade by walking into the classroom and sitting down on the edge of her desk. Chloe huffed indignantly, but went to her seat nonetheless.

“Imagine how mad she'd be to find out he got a Valentine from someone else.” Marinette whispered to Alya, smiling cheekily at her friend that dissolved into hushed giggles.

Looking up briefly, she caught Chloe glaring back at them, Sabrina glaring at them as well. Albeit not as harshly, as she wasn't as glued to Chloe as she was say three years ago.

Before Chloe could do anymore than glare, Miss. Bustier cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

“Class, we'll be having a new student join our class today.” Miss. Bustier advised the class that hadn't had a new student join them since Lila joined three years ago. Hopefully it wouldn't go as badly as it did then.

“Mon Dieu, lets hope she's better than Lila.” Alya hissed the girls name. Marinette was a little surprised, and proud, that she hadn't used the nickname she had given Lila. Lie-la, as Alya usually called her whenever their ex-classmate was mentioned, had transferred out of their class about a year in though, probably too embarrassed over always being accused of lying.

“Is it a guy, or another girl?” Kim was the first one to ask a question about the new student.

“Is she nice, does she know Prince Ali, or any of the other Prince's?” Rose piped in next, Marinette and Alya giggling quietly at how Rose automatically assumed their new classmate was a girl.

“Do they have high marks in all their classes?” Max asked, shrinking a little in his seat at the glare Chloe threw his way at his question.

“What kind of question is that? Who cares about grades!” Chloe put Max's question down without hesitation. Marinette bawled her fist at her side, wanting to stand up for Max. Miss. Bustier beat her to the punch, however.

“Chloe, that kind of comment is not necessary. Nor is it welcome in my class, you should know this after all these years.” Miss. Bustier chastised Chloe without flinching at the glare the spoiled mayors daughter sent back.

Before anyone could say any more, there was a knock at the door. “I hope I'm not interrupting.” Mr. Damocles entered the classroom with his hands folded behind his back. “Students, we have a new student joining your class today. Do your best to help her acclimate to her new school, I know you'll be more than helpful should she need assistance in any of her subjects or navigating the school.” Mr. Damocles ignored the quiet uproar of whispered among the class, turning to the door.

It was like the entire class held their breath as they waited for their new classmate to enter, but after a minute of nothing happening, Mr. Damocles cleared his throat. “Oh, sorry. I thought you were still talking, Monsieur Damocles.” Someone spoke from outside the door, before finally their new classmate entered.

“It's quiet fine. Go ahead and introduce yourself to your new classmates, if you'd please.” Mr. Damocles encouraged as the girl walked up to him, before turning to the class with a bright, warm smile.

“Allô! I'm Tatiana Serafini, I just moved here with my family from Italy. I hope to get to know all of you, and that we become good friends.” The new girl radiated kindness, but Marinette for a moment had to wonder if it was genuine or not what with how Lila was when she first arrived.

But upon seeing her kind demeanor didn't falter for even a second as Mr. Damocles spoke to the class, Marinette decided to ignore the feelings of wariness and smiled back at her as Miss. Bustier introduced herself to the new student.

“Well she seems nice, for the moment.” Alya muttered quietly to her as Miss. Bustier instructed the new girl to take a seat in the back beside Nathaniel. “Awesome fashion style too, wouldn't you say?” Alya asked, nudging Marinette in the ribs as both of them knew she was more knowledgeable on fashion.

The new girl, Tatiana as she introduced herself, was wearing black Capri pants and a black t-shirt dotted with white stars, a yellow crescent moon standing out near in the center of the fabric. To top it off, she had a white fedora that gave a stark contrast to her black hair. It certainly made her sky blue eyes pop, though.

“She looks like she could be a model like Adrien.” Marinette commented about the girls appearance, heart thudding painfully at the idea that Adrien might already know her if she was. If he already knew her, they might be closer than she and he were, so he might be less inclined to have feelings for her if she had to compete with other, prettier girls!

Marinette was interrupted from her thoughts by Alya nudging her in the ribs with her elbow yet again.

“Love the necklace, girl.” Alya commented, the first to say anything to the new girl as she passed their row.

Tatiana halted in her steps, looking down at the chain that hung on her neck as though she forgot it was even there. Marinette hadn't noticed it before, but it was actually quiet beautiful. The silver chain held a black, tribal looking tooth. On either sides of it were two beads that resembled the yin and yang symbol.

“Thank you, I forgot I was even wearing it. It was a gift from my Nonno.” Tatiana said with a sheepish smile, before extending a hand past Marinette at Alya.

“I'm Alya, this is Marinette.” Alya introduced the both of them as she shook Tatiana's hand, Marinette shaking it as well after Alya did. “Your name sounds familiar...” Alya muttered, probably to herself but she never did notice when she was louder than she realized.

“I'd keep walking if I were you.” Chloe suddenly interrupted them, standing beside her desk now instead of staying seated like she was supposed to. A quick glance down the room showed that Mr. Damocles and Miss. Bustier were too interested in whatever they were discussing to even notice Chloe had gotten out of her seat again. “You stick around those two too long and even your fashion style will start mimicking Barbie.” Chloe insulted them with her nose turned up, glaring triumphantly back at her and Alya.

“Chloe that's out of...”

“I don't understand the reference.” Tatiana interrupted Adrien in the middle of him standing up for her and Alya. Marinette's jaw almost dropped, but Alya caught her before she could embarrass herself.

“You don't get it? Really? I was calling them as fake as Barbie! What, you've never heard of fakes in Italy?” Chloe asked, glaring at Tatiana now for not getting her reference.

Instead of responding, Tatiana shrugged at her and turned back to Alya and Marinette like Chloe was just white noise in the background. “Sorry, you were saying Alya?” Tatiana asked, continuing their conversation.

Looking back down at Chloe, Marinette watched her open her mouth in disbelief. “Did you just ignore me?!” Chloe questioned the new girl, voice rising to her typical bratty shrieking. When Alya and Tatiana just continued on talking like Chloe wasn't there, Chloe humphed loudly before taking a few steps closer to Tatiana. “Excuse me?!” Chloe slammed her hands on the nearest desk, which happened to be Adrien's and Nino's desk.

“No need to repeat yourself, douceur. I ignored you just fine the first time.” This time, Alya didn't stop Marinette as her jaw dropped from what she said to Chloe. Almost everyone in the room's jaw dropped, besides the adults who weren't paying attention. The only one who didn't have a jaw drop moment was Alya, as she was busy snickering behind her palm.

“What did you just say to me? Do you know who I am?!” Chloe shrieked louder, and at that Tatiana turned away from her and Alya to face the spoiled rich girl.

“I'm sorry, did I push your buttons a little?” Tatiana asked, holding a hand to her mouth like she hadn't realized what she had just said. When Chloe went to respond, however, Tatiana dropped the hand from her mouth. “Oh darn, I was hoping one of those buttons I'd pushed was the mute button.” Tatiana huffed, turning back to her and Alya with a smile as Chloe shrieked louder at the insults that were being thrown at her.

“Girl, we're all going to be best friends.” Alya assured her, laughing as Miss. Bustier finally turned to them and ordered Chloe to sit back down.

Marinette started laughing along as well, unable to disagree with her best friend. Anyone who could stand up to Chloe like that was alright in her books.

“Miss. Serafini, if you'd kindly take your seat, we'll begin with class.” Miss. Bustier interrupted their laughter after finally silencing Chloe's cries of supposedly being bullied by the new student.

“Yes, ma'am.” Tatiana answered back respectfully, before turning back to the two of them and flashing another warm smile. “Don't let her convince either of you that your less than great. I've hardly met you, but I can already tell your both amazing!” Tatiana said sweetly before pivoting on her heel and walking up to her desk.

“She's so sweet I might just get a sugar high.” Nino said as he turned to them, smiling innocently as Alya swatted at him to get him to turn back to Miss. Bustier before she noticed.

 

When her father told her to make a grand impression on her new school, Tatiana hadn't exactly planned for the chance of their being a class bully. As far as the adults knew, she was still sugar, spice and everything nice, at least.

What did he actually expect though. She couldn't stand bullies. They left a foul after taste, so it was only fair to shut her down before she could actually do any more damage than she's probably already done.

The other students seemed nice enough though. The bubbly pair, Alya and Marinette, certainly seemed like they'd make good friends. Taking a seat at her desk, the red headed boy beside her covered his papers shyly before continuing to scribble away.

That's two that are unnecessarily shy. First Marinette, now this boy.

As the boy beside her continued scribbling, she pursed her lips. When he didn't look up for another few minutes, she reached down for her white handbag, plucking a baggie from within.

Tapping the boy on the shoulder, she withdrew her hand quickly when he flinched violently at the interruption. Almost as if he was in a whole other world. Offering him the bag with a warm smile, she almost frowned at how his hesitation was masked with caution. What kind of damage was done to this boy? She could only wonder if it was the blonde girl that she infuriated.

“Would you like some?” Tatiana asked quietly, taking one of the cookies from the bag for herself to show they were safe. Hesitating a moment longer, he took a cookie for himself as well. “You don't have to worry about me being like her.” Tatiana pointed down towards the blond, Chloe as the teacher chastised her plenty to learn her name.

With little more hesitation, the boy took a bite from the cookie. Tatiana almost cooed at how sweet he looked, as his face lit up with joy almost as soon as the bite touched his tongue. “Thank you, I love Snicker doodle cookies.” The boy whispered his thanks, and Tatiana almost had to cover her mouth to keep herself from cooing at how sweet and innocent this boy was. “I'm Nathaniel.” Nathaniel introduced himself, shaking her hand as she offered it to him like she had with Alya and Marinette.

“Nice to meet you, Nathaniel.” Tatiana greeted with the same signature warm smile she's been using. Sugar, spice and everything nice. Her father better be proud of her. It felt weird to be this sweet when not working with her mother.

Before long, class cut for lunch break. As Tatiana was shoveling her things into her bag, she looked up when two hands smacked down on her desk. Nathaniel flinched beside her before slipping out of his seat and escaping.

“Now I know why your name sounded familiar!” Alya said, leaning over her desk closer to her. Oh, here we go already. “Your dad's Enzo Serafini, the new Prime Minister of France!” Alya pointed out as Marinette walked up to stand beside her, two other boys walking up behind her as well.

“Wait, your father's Enzo Serafini? I love Delphine Serafini's work!” Marinette piped into the conversation, neither of them aware of the fact that she was in fact not too interested in discussing her parents. She kept up the kind smile, regardless.

“Who's Delphine Serafini?” The blond boy that walked up behind her with another boy wearing glasses suddenly spoke up, and Tatiana had to cover her mouth to stop the laugh that almost sprung at how Marinette was so startled she almost dropped everything she was holding.

“She's a playwright and fictitious writer! I got to go see some of her plays when I was younger with my Papa. Is she going to be organizing some new performances now that you've all moved here?” Marinette asked excitedly, clasping her hands tightly over her binder as Tatiana slung her bag over her shoulder.

“I'm not supposed to say. If you watch her socials or the theater's socials you might find out, however.” Tatiana openly laughed this time as Marinette squealed excitedly, pulling out her pink phone quickly to check.

“While she fan girls for the rest of us, name's Nino. Nice to meet ya, dudette.” The boy wearing glasses and headphones around his neck stepped around Marinette, offering his hand to her.

“Nice to meet you.” Tatiana chirped back, shaking his hand before turning to the blond boy that was finally done chuckling at Marinette's enthusiasm over her mothers work.

“I'm Adrien. Is this your first time going to public school?” Adrien asked, and at that Tatiana's smile faltered a little.

“That obvious, huh?” Tatiana asked, still smiling but knowing it didn't quiet reach her eyes. “I was doing private schooling before with one or two others, but what with the move, yeah this is my first public school.” Tatiana answered honestly, withholding an eye roll as Alya and Marinette chirped and cooed at something on Marinette's phone.

“Don't let it get you down. This was my first school too, and I made some great friends right away.” Adrien said with a smile as Nino clapped him on the shoulder.

The warmth around this boy as he spoke so endearingly about first times going to public school warmed her heart and soul, finding smiling a bit easier. “Thank you, Adrien. That helps to hear. My father wanted me to make sure I made good first impressions.” Tatiana shrugged at her words, as she was sure her impression was memorable, but she was uncertain if it would be viewed as good by the other students she hadn't interacted with yet.

“Oh trust me, dudette, you made an awesome first impression! Anyone who can shut Chloe down that fast is more than welcome here.” Nino assured her happily, grinning broadly before Alya butted her way between him and Adrien so she could stand in front of her once more.

“So since your still new, Marinette and I were wondering if you'd like to come get lunch with us. Marinette's parents own a bakery. Trust me, anything they make is to die for.” Alya assured, grinning at Marinette who blushed lightly at the compliments. She must help her parents with the baking.

Tatiana could only wish she could have that kind of relationship with her parents.

“Mind if we tag along? Your parents cooking is impossible to pass up.” Adrien complimented, and this time Marinette lit up like a Christmas tree. Well, isn't that interesting.

Marinette stammered a few seconds before agreeing that Adrien and Nino were more than welcome to join them. Glancing at Alya, she could see her sending knowing smirks at Marinette. Upon seeing that she had seen said smiles, Alya faltered a little bit.

Tatiana only giggled quietly at how obvious it was. But then again, maybe that was just her. She wasn't used to being around so many people so close to her age, so maybe it was just easier for her to read people than it was for others.

“Well, what do ya say? Wanna come grab some lunch?” Alya asked as the boys began heading down the steps towards the door to wait for them, Marinette trailing behind Adrien seconds later.

“Sure, you mind if I just stop at my locker really quick? They were rushing me so much this morning I didn't get the chance to drop off the books I don't need for today.” Tatiana said as she lifted one such book, dropping it into her bag after.

A quiet growl followed that almost broke her entire sweet demeanor, hoping she was the only one who had heard that.

“Sure, we'll wait by the main entrance for you.” Alya said before heading down the steps after the other three.

She followed her down and turned right out the door after they went left. Finding her locker was easy, ignoring the hushed mutters from her bag on the other hand was not.

“You couldn't have dropped it a little more to the left?” Tatiana rolled her eyes as she opened her bag, taking the book back from the angry resident of her bag.

“Maybe you shouldn't hide in my bag then. Usually you hide in my jacket.” Tatiana reminded, only for the voice to huff at her indignantly.

“I would have, if you had actually worn a jacket today. Can't hide somewhere that isn't there, kid.” Tatiana chuckled at her angry friend, before he peeked out of her bag and glanced around. “Are you really going with those strangers?” The angry little wolf creature questioned, looking around carefully as he spoke.

“I have to play nice, remember Verro. Not everyone can be a grumpy old wolf like you.” Tatiana teased, sticking her tongue out at her Kwami as he huffed indignantly once again.

“I'm not old! I'm only five thousand!” Verro barked at her teasing, up until she dug out the little baggie she had prepared just for him.

“Give or take a couple hundred years.” Tatiana continued on teasing her closest friend in the whole world, waiting for him to duck back into her bag with his lunch before closing her locker.

“Just be careful.” Verro said as she turned to go meet the others near the entrance, mouth full with his lunch no doubt from his muffled words. “You don't know these kids. For all you know, they could be one of those Hawk Moth types we heard about.” Verro reminded her of what he had been trying to tell her all morning before coming to school.

“Oh please, Verro. I hardly could think any of these students could be like him. Let alone even have a Kwami. Though if they had a Kwami like you...” Tatiana trailed off, giggling as she felt her bag shift violently as Verro tried to kick her side through the fabric.

“Oh yeah, let's go to public school for maybe a year.” Verro mocked as she kept walking, sure no one could hear him as he was eating while he spoke. “Nothing will go wrong at all.” Verro continued on, and she couldn't help laugh at his words.

“You worry too much.” Tatiana pointed out, if they hadn't been found out yet after all the years they've been together already, there was very little chance they'd be found out any time soon.

“Her fatal words before being found out as the neutral wolf holder.” Verro only continued on, before Tatiana glared at him for burping loudly at his lunch. “Did you pack more meatballs?” Verro asked, forgetting the conversation in favor of his favorite spicy stuffed meatballs.

“Bottom of the bag.” Tatiana said simply before shushing him as she neared the other three students.

“Find your locker okay?” Adrien asked as she walked out the doors to them.

“Yeah, we can go now if you'd all like. I hope I didn't hold you up for too long.” Tatiana said while casting an apologetic smile to the four hopefully new friends.

“'Course not. Marinette's place is right near by. Let's go before Chloe finds out your coming with us Adrien and tries to invite herself.” Alya stuck her tongue out in disgust at even the idea. Marinette too made a face before the five of them started walking.

Tatiana could only smile at the closeness of the four. Maybe one day she'd be so lucky to have so many close friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a look into not only our new student, Tatiana, but her Kwami as well. I actually have a picture associated with Verro, which is viewable on the QuoteV version of this story. I haven't yet figured out all the tricks and such for this site like how to link in pictures or anything. Sorry for my inexperience on here!
> 
> Anyways, this chapter was heavy Marinette POV to try to capture how she is. We'll get better insight into all the characters, trust me, but I had to get the introductions in for the OC's. I really hope I captured Tikki right though, that kind of positivity is infectious!
> 
> A big thank you to all of you who have read so far! I noticed I had a kudos, which being as I'm still new I then had to go see what that was. Thank you so much! I'm always my biggest critic on how I begin stories, so I'm really happy to see you guys liked it. I hope you all stick around, there's still more to come!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's a lot of fun writing them. Thanks once again for reading, until next time!


	3. A Mid Night Run

Tatiana could only smile at the closeness of the four. Maybe one day she'd be so lucky to have so many close friends.

Tatiana in school and out were like two entirely different people.

Actually, scratch that, they were two different people.

Ruffling the white main atop her head, she whistled along to some pop American song as she suspended upside down beside a brick wall, shaking the spray paint can. With a tut of her tongue, she dropped the empty canister, grabbing another from her belt as she heard the empty canister clunk on the pavement far below.

“It's starting to get late, Tiana.” Tatiana rolled her eyes at the internal voice, righting herself on the zip line.

“It was late last night too, but that didn't stop us.” Tatiana reminded her Kwami that allowed her to transform like this whenever she felt like it. She had to wonder if other Miraculous holders were as close with their Kwami's as she and Verro were. From what she learned, being able to communicate while transformed was a great feat unto its own.

“No but the black cat did.” Tiana rolled her eyes yet again. She wasn't annoyed in the slightest by the Hero having inadvertently stopping her from snatching the necklace last night, but Verro on the other hand...

Rogue Wolf, as she was known while transformed now a days, blew a kiss at her artwork. She's spent many a nights irritating cities to no ends with her hi-jinxes, Paris was just the newest target now that she had to relocate.

Now stamped onto the brick of the building was a black and red paw print, matching the one that she had stamped into the spandex of her shoulder. The signature of the Rogue Wolf, as she's made it. It's only fair to alert them to her presence.

What fun is it to just sneak around, the challenge of the job is where the real fun is!

“You must be kitten me.” Rogue grinned at the voice, spinning on the zip line to face the hero that had interrupted her marking of territory.

Chat Noir was perched on the edge of the building across the street from her, looking not too amused this time as he had been last night when she encountered him. “Ah, buonasera, Chat Noir. You aren't following me like a stray little alley cat, are you?” Rogue chirped teasingly as she hung from her zip line, grinning wickedly at him as she spied a change of color to his face at her words.

“Not at all, Rogue Wolf. It's not hard to find someone who's spraying graffiti on the side of a bank.” Chat Noir once more had that cocky air about him that he had during their previous encounter.

Well, until she threw him into a statue and ran off. Ah, good memories.

“Ooh you figured out my name, kitty cat. I'm so proud!” Rogue mused, clasping her paws to her face with mock pride. It seemed the mocking went straight over his head, however. He only grinned wider at her than he had the previous night, standing up now as he looked down at her.

“Well, it's not hard to find out the name of a well known thief, like yourself.” Chat Noir pointed out as he folded his arms over his chest cockily. “Especially not for a hero like me. It is my job to stop people like you, after all.” Was he flexing his arms now? First flexing of the pride, now this?

“Well someone's got a case of the swollen ego.” Rogue mused, turning her back to him once more to repel back up to the roof.

The moment her feet touched the roof, the cat vaulted over to her, landing on all fours beside her as her lines retracted once more.

“It's called pride, miss. My lady and I work hard to keep villains like you at bay.” Chat Noir said with a wave down towards where her artwork was displayed.

“Me? A villain?” Rogue teased, punctuating her sentence with a scoff. “I would hardly consider myself a villain. I prefer the term neutral, or better yet, rogue.” Rogue grinned so wide, she was sure that the Cheshire cat himself would be jealous.

Chat Noir even seemed to appreciate her sense of humor, chortling briefly at her words. It stopped as soon as their was a trio of beeps from behind his back.

“Ooh, it seems the kitty cats owner beckons him home.” Rogue teased, sticking her tongue out at the cat as she stepped passed him, stroking a teasing claw along his spandex clad arm. She felt the beginning of a shiver under her claw, before he yanked his baton from its hiding spot on his back.

If she was correct in her assumption, Ladybug would soon be on her way should he answer that call and request her back up. It would hardly be a problem, but she wasn't particularly interested in playing with the bug just yet.

“So you do know how Miraculous' work. Was I right to assume that's why your dressed like that?” Chat Noir asked as she continued walking away from him and towards the other end of the roof.

“Huh, why would you assume that? Maybe I like looking like a lovely wolf, ever think of that option?” Rogue asked, winking at Chat Noir over her shoulder. The moment he opened his baton up to answer Ladybug, however, she shot a zip-line out to escape. “Watch the curiosity, kitten! You never know if it will be the one to bite you, or if I will.” Rogue flashed her teeth with a cheeky smile before she was yanked off the roof, soaring through the air before Chat Noir could even yell at her to stop.

One of the fun parts of being a neutral wielder like herself was the fact that she didn't have to rely on Verro for her power. She didn't have to worry about exhausting her power, because all of her little tricks and escape methods were developed by her. Verro was just so kind as to incorporate them into her outfit.

There was little doubt that Chat Noir was chasing her down, so with a quick glance behind to solidify that he was in fact following, she yanked her goggles down over her eyes.

Cackling excitedly, two more lines shot from her belt, dragging her faster through the air and faster away from the hero.

 

 

Chat had barely had a chance to say hello to Ladybug when Rogue Wolf shot off the roof, the zip-line from her belt anchoring onto a nearby building as she soared through the air. With a yelp, he hung up on his lady and took off after her.

There was no way he was letting her get away a second time. Once was enough of a pride killer.

Extending his baton, he started to vault after Rogue Wolf. Not more than a few buildings away, she glanced back at him briefly. What was she up to now?

Suddenly, two more lines shot from her belt, and she repelled away faster as they anchored into adjacent buildings. It wasn't just gear to hover over displays or repel beside buildings to spray paint, it was full mobility repelling gear to get around. Almost like Ladybug used her Yo-yo to move around, except she obviously had a lot more control in her speed and direction as she cackled loudly and changed direction quickly.

He could only hope that Ladybug understood his hang up call was for a good reason and came to help him.

As he vaulted after the would-be thief, she started speeding up. She was gaining distance on him and fast. If he didn't get help from Ladybug soon, she'll out run him again with that gear of hers.

Rogue Wolf glanced back at him again as she soared clear over a rooftop. They were nearing the Seine, hopefully Ladybug was somewhere nearby by now. He doubted that the wolf would only spray paint a building and be done like that, she must have other plans.

With a whir of lines retracting, Rogue went flying into the air again. As he was falling with his own baton, he noticed they were above the river.

Changing direction as fast as he could, he came to a roll beside the river as Rogue was still falling. When he didn't see anymore lines shoot from her belt, his heart leaped into his throat as with a resounding splash, she smashed down into the water.

Regardless of her being a thief or not, he extended his baton into the icy waters, leaping to perch to try to drag her out. She couldn't have wanted to drop into the river, right? She wasn't that reckless, was she?

“Chat Noir, what's going on?” Ladybugs voice would usually sooth his every worry and make his days a million times better, but he continued scanning the water. Waiting for a flash of black or white among the dark blue, but nothing came.

“That wolf I told you about just fell in the river, Ladybug!” Chat Noir called back to her from where she stood on the shore. “Scan the river, make sure she didn't get caught by one of the docks!” Chat usually wasn't the one to give orders, it was always Ladybug. But he couldn't just ignore his conscience of someone falling into the river and possibly drowning.

No one deserved that, not even a mischievous thief.

When after fifteen minutes there was no sign of her, Chat dropped down onto the Pont des Arts. Ladybug landed beside him not more than a few seconds later. “She probably swam down river and then ran off on foot. We can't drag the river, Chaton, it's too dark and too cold to stay in there long.” Ladybug pointed out. His heavy heart only elevated slightly at her familiar nickname for him.

He was a hero, how could he let a thief get away from him twice in a row now? Or if it were worse, how could he let something bad happen to any of Paris' citizens that they were supposed to protect?

Chat tilted his head to the side with a sigh as Ladybug laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, unable to stop himself from leaning into her. Her touch was addictive to him even after all these years. The occasional trail of her finger under his chin to tease him as they worked to stop Akumas was one of his favorite pass times. But when she actually held him, or squeezed his shoulder like she was currently doing, it was enough to make him feel like he was floating and would never come down.

“Don't let it get to you, Chat. I'm sure someone like her is fine. You said you think she's wielding a Miraculous after all. Besides, a little cold serves her right for spray painting a bank.” Ladybug said, a tinge of disgust in her tone at the notion of the bank. So that's why she took so long showing up, she saw the paw print on the bank.

“It's nice to see you tonight by the way, bugaboo.” Chat said, smiling warmly at his lady as he took her hand from his shoulder to try to press a kiss to it.

Try, as the moment his mouth got near her covered hand, she poked a finger against his nose and pushed him back.

Well, there goes the warm fuzzy feeling in his heart for her. Rubbing his nose, he sent her a small pout at her actions.

“You know how I feel about boundaries, Chat.” Ladybug reminded him, patting him on the head instead of letting him shower her with the love he's felt for her all this time.

Why does she have to treat him like some stray alley cat begging for milk?

“It's getting late, I'm sure your probably running out of time by now after having to chase that wolf down.” Ladybug stood up, offering her hand to him to help him stand. Even while feeling like a rejected kitten, he couldn't turn down the chance to feel her touch against him.

She was his addiction, no matter how many times she tried to cure him of those emotions that he clung to so dearly for her.

No matter how many years may pass, he's never going to stop loving his bugaboo. Nor will he ever lose hope that one day she will feel the same way about him that he does for her.

“I'll see you next patrol then, my lady.” Chat said before she threw her yo-yo and zoomed away, sending him one last smile before she was gone from view.

His eyes lingered briefly on the last spot he saw his bugaboo, before giving one last glance at the river. Ladybug was likely right, as usual. If Rogue Wolf was in fact carrying a Miraculous, she would have likely not been too affected by the rivers currents or biting chill.

Chat really just hoped he was right to assume she had a Miraculous. He didn't want to wake up tomorrow to see the news read a body had washed ashore.

The black ring on his hand beeped, letting him know he couldn't linger any longer. He needed to get home and get some sleep, he already had a fit full nights sleep last night.

Dragging his eyes along the river one more time, he extended his baton and began the journey home.

The next morning, Adrien was yelled for multiple times by Nathalie and the Gorilla to hurry up or else he'd be late for school. He couldn't leave before checking to make sure no one washed up anywhere along the Seine.

Plagg chewed noisily on his breakfast from his hiding place in his button-down. Fortunately, the little cat must not feel up to teasing him today about his lack of sleep.

He slept, just not much more than he had the night before. It's not his fault if he can't relax and tosses and turns all the night. It earned him plenty of glares from Plagg though before he floated off to sleep on the couch instead.

“You are gonna suffer today, kid. Running on little sleep and having to do your sword play, sucks to be you.” Plagg teased him at last, likely because he had finished his Camembert and had nothing better to do while they rode to school.

Adrien groaned, leaning his head on the window. He had forgotten he had fencing practice after school. Why is it Plagg can remember stuff like his schedule, but can't remember to put back the various “shiny” objects he drags into his room from elsewhere in the mansion?

“Ooh, there's the new girl.” Adrien looked to his side as the car rolled to a stop, Plagg having escaped from his shirt to peek out the window at the entrance to the school.

As he had pointed out, there stood the new girl, Tatiana, with Alya. Alya was shoving her face in Tatiana's face every few seconds, so he already knew what she was doing. He couldn't help the slight smile at her fan girl moments over his alter ego and his lady.

Adrien had spoken very little with Tatiana yesterday after their introduction. She accompanied them to Marinette's parents bakery, but there was very little interaction between them. She was probably nervous, what with being at a new school and among new people.

He was lucky, in a sense. When he first started, he at least knew Chloe. He also got to know Nino real fast so he had someone to talk to and make him feel less alone.

But looking at her now as she talked with Alya, she looked like there wasn't an ounce of jittery nerves in her, or that she's ever even felt alone since walking into their classroom yesterday.

A frown overtook what little smile he had over seeing Alya gushing over Ladybug and Chat Noir. From the sounds of it, Tatiana had parents as busy or more busy than his own. Was she more lucky than him though in that her parents actually treated her like she mattered? Like they cared about him?

Adrien wiped the frown from his face as he stepped out of the car, thanking Nathalie and the Gorilla quietly before starting to head up the steps towards the entrance.

Suddenly, someone bumped into him and almost knocked him over on the steps, grabbing their arm to steady himself and them before either of them could take a tumble.

“I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't...”

The squeak was enough for him to know it was Marinette that bumped into him, laughing as he was used to this by now. Both of them steadied before he let go of her arm, smiling at her reassuringly.

“It's fine, Marinette. Neither of us fell or got hurt, that's whats important.” Adrien said with a smile, kneeling down to pick up the bag that she had dropped when she ran into him.

“I'm really sorry, Adrien.” Marinette said once more after he handed her her bag, an embarrassed flush of red on her face as she hugged her bag to her chest. “I was in such a rush I didn't pay close enough attention to where I was going.” Marinette explained, an uneasy smile on her lips that made his heart clench.

“It's fine, honest. You weren't hurt. Nothing in your bag was broken, I hope. No need to apologize.” Adrien assured her, reaching out and patting her on the arm comfortingly. Seeing Marinette uneasy or upset was like seeing a kitten or puppy be stepped on and squeal. It was so heart wrenching that it made you want to do anything to wash away that pain and return the usual happiness and sunshine that she usually radiated with.

“Girl there you are!”

Marinette was spirited away before she could say another word to him, Alya dragging her like a rag doll up the stairs. What was that about?

Shaking his head, as he'll never truly understand what Alya was up to because it was, well, Alya, he started heading up the steps as well to go grab his books from his locker for first class.

His locker was barely in sight when he saw Alya once again, leaning on Marinette's shoulder as they talked to Tatiana who was at her own locker. A sharp cry of Ladybug from Alya had him smiling once again, a chuckle leaving him as he made it to his locker.

Sometimes he wondered if Alyas love for Ladybug was nearing the strength of his own love for his partner.

As he opened his locker, a foul smell suddenly blasted him in the face. Immediately, he knew who the culprit had to be.

“Plagg what did you put in here?” Adrien hissed quietly to the cat still hiding in his shirt.

Rummaging through his locker for the source, Plagg suddenly darted out of hiding and into his locker. “I left my lunch behind? How could I possibly forget something so important!” Plagg wailed, ignoring Adrien when he shushed him. Glancing around, he was glad to see no one must have noticed the extra voice.

Suddenly his hand came back wet, scrunching his face up in disgust as he looked at the unknown substance. “Plagg!” Adrien hissed his name yet again, glaring at his Kwami as he realized what was now coating his hand, and the entire bottom of his locker, was cheese sauce.

“What? You were in such a rush to get home yesterday that I forgot to grab it. It's not my fault.” Plagg defended, folding his stubby little arms over his chest.

“How am I supposed to get rid of the smell?” Adrien growled at the cat, pulling out stray papers that were covered in the yellow substance. There was even a red heart shaped card that he hadn't seen before soaked in the substance.

“Ooh, another love letter?” Plagg asked, snatching the cheese drenched paper from his hands. He proceeded to lick all the sauce off the card, Adrien only left to watch in disgust at the Kwami's actions.

“Is it another one from Chloe?” Adrien asked as he piled the ruined papers on the floor beside his locker to dispose of before class.

“I dunno, I can't make out much of it. The cheese smeared a lot of it.” Plagg said, before literally throwing the card right in his face. “I'm bored, lets just leave the rest of this mess and go to class so I can take my morning nap.” Plagg said before yawning and diving back into his shirt to hide.

All Adrien could do was sigh. Why did he have to get the most lazy Kwami there is?

Picking up the card that fell after it smacked him in the face, he noticed Plagg was indeed right. Much of the words were smeared to the point where they were unreadable.

“Ooh, whats that?” Adrien looked up, smiling up at the three girls now standing beside his locker. The question itself seemed to come from Tatiana. “Is that a late Valentine?” Tatiana asked, smiling the same warm grin she held yesterday when introducing herself to everyone.

“Who's it from, Adrien?” Alya asked, also smiling at him. Her smile held the mischief that he's learned to recognize after being friends with her for three years, however.

“I have no idea. Its all smeared and unreadable.” Adrien said as he stood up, still holding the card. It was snatched out of his hands within seconds by Alya, only able to blink at the speed at which she moved.

“What did you do to it? And what the hell is that smell?” Alya asked before pinching her nose at the stench that permeated the card and flowed out from his locker. Curse you, Plagg!

“I didn't do anything to it. I just found it in the bottom of my locker. Something spilled in my locker over night, I guess. It's all over a lot of my things.” Adrien said as he scratched the back of his neck anxiously, still silently cursing his hiding Kwami for putting him in such a situation.

“Really? I would have thought you'd be the neat and tidy type.” Tatiana commented, smiling teasingly at him. Marinette chuckled quietly along with her, but he noticed she wasn't really smiling while laughing. She wasn't still shy about bumping into him earlier, was she?

“You should be more careful. You never know, this card could have come from the love of your life, Agreste.” Alya waved the card in front of him as though to say it was his fault it was ruined. He glared at her slightly for the gesture, before taking the card from her and putting it in the pile to be disposed of.

“I doubt that, it was probably Chloe again since I never got around to finding the Valentine she sent me on Valentine's day.” Adrien said before closing his locker. He'd deal with the rest of the mess, and the smell, later after class.

Looking back at the girls, he frowned as he noticed a pained expression on Marinette's usually happy face. A glance at Alya, and she looked annoyed by something. What was going on between them?

“Oh I gotta get to class!” Marinette suddenly squeaked, before bolting away and down the hall towards their classroom. Alya looked down at him with a small glare before dashing after Marinette.

What was that for? What had he done now to deserve Alya being annoyed with him?

“Would you like some help?” Adrien looked back up, not having realized that Tatiana hadn't ran along after the other two. His face flushed with warmth, embarrassed that he had just completely overlooked her because he was busy with his own thoughts.

“Sure, if you don't mind the smell too much.” Adrien said, smiling apologetically at her as not everyone could handle the strong smell of cheese. He was unfortunately forced to get used to it, because Plagg only liked the stinkiest cheese around.

“Oh it doesn't bother me. What with my mother and her job, I've learned to get used to all sorts of smells.” Tatiana explained while picking up a portion of the ruined papers. He noticed however that at the mention of her mother, the warmth and happiness that she's been radiating since arriving diminished slightly.

“Your mother's the playwright, right?” Adrien asked, deciding to make idle conversation. If he could find another friend among their school, or even help her by giving her another friend, he'd feel a little better about that little frown she has when her mother is mentioned.

“Yes. Marinette's still lurking her socials to see if we have an event coming up.” Tatiana said, and at the mention of Marinette's excitability they both laughed quietly. Marinette was something else, alright.

“Do you work with her, on her plays or in them?” Adrien asked as they walked over to the trash, tossing the nasty papers away. So help him, if Plagg does something like this again he's only going to feed him broccoli for a week. See how he enjoys food with no smell and little flavor.

“In them.” Tatiana's answer was brief, like she didn't want to talk about it. The air around them became awkward before they began heading towards their shared classroom. “What do you do, Adrien? I've heard from the other three that you were a model before.” Tatiana broke the stagnant air about them, smiling at him once more as though she'd completely forgotten about the topic of her work.

“I'm still a model. My father owns Gabriel, named after himself obviously.” Adrien explained, smiling gently at the new girl in hopes that the awkwardness would stay at bay this time.

“Oh, your that Adrien Agreste. My grand-père mentioned your father before. He said that he knew Gabriel from years ago, before I was even born apparently.” Tatiana said, peaking his curiosity as he hadn't heard his father mention anyone with the surname Serafini before. His father was one for appearances, so he would have assumed he'd want the world to associate two big names like theirs.

“What's your grandfathers name?” Adrien asked as they reached the classroom, holding the door open for her and earning a curt nod and what he assumed was a thanks in Italian.

“Adrien, Tatiana, I assume your almost late to my class because you were helping Tatiana learn her way around school?” Miss. Bustier asked, interrupting their conversation. With a glance at his watch, he realized that they had a minute before the bell rang. He's glad they weren't late, he doesn't want extra homework that will be at risk of ruin by Plagg.

“I was helping Adrien with his locker, Miss. Something spilled all over his papers, so I helped him throw them out.” Tatiana spoke before he could even have a chance to take Miss. Bustiers excuse of having been helping the new student. He wasn't one for lying, ever, but taking an out from the teacher wasn't exactly lying, was it?

Tatiana smiled at him one more time before heading up the stairs towards her desk, leaving him to take his own seat beside Nino, who was eyeing him suspiciously for whatever reason.

“Getting to know the new girl a little better, huh?” Nino asked, smiling knowingly at him as the bell rang to start class. Adrien could only roll his eyes at his best friend, knowing right away where he was going with this.

“She helped me toss out some ruined papers, Nino.” Adrien assured quietly as Miss. Bustier took attendance. “Also, she could do with some friends. I still remember how I felt when I first started here. I was more lucky though in that you and I got along so quick.” Adrien said before noticing Nino was looking back at Alya and Marinette's desk behind them, turning around just in time to catch Marinette hide behind one of her books.

What is going on today? Seriously, this is just getting worse as time goes on.

“Well, she's making friends quick with Alya and Marinette. Nathaniel too, from the looks of it.” Nino whispered before Adrien sneakily looked back to see that Tatiana was indeed getting on well with Nathaniel, both of them munching on what looked to be muffins.

“No such thing as too many friends.” Adrien reminded, before Miss. Bustier demanded their full attention by starting class at last.

 

 

Marinette put her book down finally once Adrien stopped looking back at them or Tatiana. Her heart was still pounding painfully against her rib cage. She's gotten better, but the nerves around Adrien right now were just too much.

It still hurt to look at him, knowing that her Valentine had been ruined by whomever spilled something in his locker. It couldn't have been his fault, he was so clean and organized and...just perfect in general. Why couldn't he have found the card yesterday, before it got ruined?

Alya was doing her best to try to remind her that she could still make another card to give him, to try to keep her positive, but it wasn't the same. Valentine's day was a special day, a romantic occasion that she had wanted both of them to associate with her expressing her feelings for him at last.

Now, she had to wait another year if she wanted to use that romantic occasion to express herself again.

A tap on her shin pulled her eyes down to her bag, Tikki having poked her to get her attention. Her friend smiled encouragingly up at her. She knew Tikki was trying to remind her everything would turn out fine, she was the most positive person, Kwami, creature she knew.

Looking away from Tikki and back down at Adrien as he wrote notes, she found a small smile finding its way to her at last. She couldn't let this get to her, she wouldn't!

There were plenty more opportunities than Valentine's day. She could even make another card and give it to Adrien directly this time, instead of cowering and putting it in his locker. Or better yet, she could bake him something and ask him if he'd like to come back to her parents bakery for lunch and frost a message on whatever she makes him!

There were so many possibilities hitting her all at once, she could only grin excitedly. A nudge in her side let her know Alya saw she was smiling once more. Turning to her, she shared the grin with her before they turned their attention back to the lesson.

Once class broke for lunch, she turned to Alya with a grin once more plastered on her lips. “Soo...what we smiling so much about?” Marinette turned around to face Tatiana, who was also smiling at them as she stood beside their desk.

“N-nothing!” Marinette quickly responded, but found her eyes flicker down to Nino and Adrien as they left for lunch.

If possibly, Tatiana's smile only grew more. Did she know?!

“Okay, so how long's this been going on?” Tatiana asked, sitting on the edge of their desk as she nodded towards the door where Adrien had just left.

“Three years.” Alya answered before Marinette could tell her nothing was going on, glaring at her best friend for sharing so openly about her love for Adrien. “What? You act like it's not totally obvious to everyone but him.” Alya said, unfazed by her weak attempt of a glare.

“So that was your card that got ruined then.” Tatiana put the pieces together easily. Marinette's heart sank, waiting for the inevitable teasing, only for Tatiana to just keep smiling that warm smile. “Well, let's try again.” Tatiana said, clapping her hands together as Marinette flinched at her words.

Wait, what? “Excuse me?” Marinette asked, looking bewildered between her and Alya.

“I'm gonna help you tell your prince charming how you feel, Marinette.” Tatiana answered with a beaming grin that did nothing to settle the buzz of her nerves.

“Alright! Let's get you caught up then, girl!” Alya chirped, and all Marinette could do is sink in her seat as she realized she had no say anymore in what was to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, new player enters the fray of Marinette's love life! Let's see how this ends up turning out. Also, can I just mention how I absolutely love writing Plagg? His comic relief is just so much fun!
> 
> Thanks again as always for reading! Even bigger thanks to those of you that have bookmarked or given kudos to the story. Thank you so much TheFireLord for being the first to comment, it made me so happy to know you're enjoying the way I write this! I've still got 20 more backlogged chapters so post, so I hope you're all excited! But until those are all caught up on here, back to writing! See you guys next time!


	4. Familial Ties

Adrien tugged his mask on with ease, his foil ready to go on the bench behind him. He really needed this practice.

This morning, he was disappointed to be reminded of having practice today. But as the day has gone on, he realized he really needed it. Fencing his teacher or some of his fellow students might help relieve some of the tension he's been building over the last few days.

Their previous instructor, D'Argencourt, had left about a year ago to go pursue a new career. He had to wonder if it had anything to do with his losing to Mayor Bourgeois three years ago as well. D'Argencourt never did seem satisfied with his job anymore after his failed run for mayor.

They've had alternating instructors ever since, but there has been rumors floating around that they would soon have a more permanent instructor finally. One such rumor he heard was that they'd have a world renowned instructor, one whom even taught students that went on to compete for junior Olympics.

Adrien never was one to believe rumors, though. Considering the hiring was done by Mr. Damocles, he was sure he'd find an instructor much more budget friendly.

Walking out to the courtyard, every other student was already waiting, and even a few new that he couldn't recognize due to their masks. But their instructor for today had not yet arrived.

“Students, today you will be meeting your new permanent Fencing instructor.” Mr. Damocles entered the courtyard with a person already in uniform and ready to begin.

Well, maybe part of the rumors were true then.

“I would like you to meet your new instructor. Mr. Roux.” Mr. Damocles stepped back for their new instructor to step forward and introduce himself.

A quiet buzz of whispers started among them as their instructor looked them down from inside his mask. He was a tall, intimidating man from the looks of it. And that was while hidden within the uniform.

“I'm sure plenty of you have heard of me.” The man began, removing his mask to show the face of a man who looked just as intimidating as Adrien thought he was before he saw his face.

Suddenly, it was like a light bulb turned on as he recognized the man. He never knew that Bastien Roux was a Fencing Instructor...

Maybe those rumors were a lot more true than he thought they could have been.

“Many of you probably know me for my career as a Composer. Less know me for being the top swordsman and Fencing instructor of France and many other countries.” Bastien continued as he walked to stand in the middle of them. “I'd prefer you not think of me as being on such a high pedestal. Instead, think of me as your teacher whom will help you hone your skills and appreciate the art of Fencing.” Bastien finished with a humble smile that silenced the quiet buzz of whispers instantly.

Adrien had heard of Bastien Roux before. Father had worked with him before, but he never met him himself. When Father was working on some sport designs, he called on Bastien as a consultant. To make sure that what he was designing would not only look fashionable, but he able to withstand the extra stress of whatever sport they were worn during. From what he could gather, Father knew Bastien Roux very well.

No one dared ask any questions, or even whisper among themselves. Even with his humble honesty of himself, Bastien Roux still intimidated every last one of them into silence.

When there was still silence for another minute, Mr. Damocles excused himself and practice began.

The biggest difference that Adrien noticed between Mr. Roux and D'Argencourt right out the bat was that unlike D'Argencourt, Roux didn't make you feel inferior if you messed up.

Adrien stood off to the side and watched as Roux instructed one of the newer students to the class, the kid fumbling and dropping his foil when Roux parried him. He almost fell flat on his butt even from lack of proper footing and balance.

Instead of chastising him though, Roux showed him once again the proper footing. He also offered him an Épée to use instead of his Foil. With a few more words, he ushered the kid on and moved on to the next student.

Soon, it was his turn. Adrien knew he was skilled in Fencing or any form of sword fighting, courtesy of the various Akuma's he's had to fight, but even he started to struggle against Roux.

Roux's movements were quick, parrying him with ease and sidestepping him like he knew his plans ten steps before he even knew them. He thought D'Argencourt was a skilled fencer...

“Good job, very good!” Roux complimented him once he was panting for breath, feeling the pleasant burn of the work in his muscles. “I understand you've been practicing for five years now, your performance definitely shows it, Mr. Agreste.” Roux said as he removed his mask, grinning at him as he removed his own mask.

“Thank you, sir. D'Argencourt taught me well before he left.” Adrien said while wiping the sweat away from his eyes. He definitely needed this practice.

“A good instructor he was. Shame he turned his back to the art he once loved.” Roux mused wistfully before gesturing to Adrien that he may go continue practice with his fellow students.

The other students that were done testing out against Roux were hardly practicing, however. Everyone was more interested in seeing how their famed instructor would match against his next pupil.

Adrien had just parried his opponent when they both noticed the hush come over the rest who were finished with Roux.

Looking around, Adrien noticed Roux was standing off with one of the students he hadn't seen in practice before. Like Roux, this student was wielding a saber. Maybe only one or two other students used the saber, as D'Argencourt didn't approve of them changing from what weapon he chose for them. He himself was just fine with his Foil.

Roux shouted for them to begin, and they began with a flurry of movement. Every time Roux would move, the student would match him with ease. Every time the student would move, Roux would match them as well. It was like both of them knew what their opponent was planning and knew how to counteract it.

They rounded each other like predators in hunt, just waiting for the chance to strike.

Suddenly, the student lunged, aiming a jab at Roux's shoulder as he stepped to their left. Their own footing slid as they adjusted, before with a flurry of movement the two came to a stop.

The tip of each of their sabers was tapped against the others side. A student got a hit on their teacher?!

The entire courtyard was quiet, waiting for Roux or the student to do anything. At last, they stepped away from each other and bowed, finishing their match.

“Well done, I wouldn't expect any less from you, Tatiana!” Roux said once his mask was off. Wait, Tatiana?

The girl herself took off her mask, and the rest of the students erupted into congratulations for the new student at her match.

As Roux moved on to the next and practice continued, Adrien found himself drawing closer to Tatiana as she practiced with one of the younger students. When she was done, she looked over at him.

“Oh, hey Adrien. I didn't know you were in fencing.” Tatiana said as she took her mask off once again, saber at ease at her side. Her very atmosphere radiated with confidence like it had when she matched Roux. All he could think was how she did that.

How could a seemingly normal girl like her do something like that against a renowned swordsman like Bastien Roux?

“Yeah, I didn't know you'd be joining. I didn't take you as a sword fighting type.” Adrien conversed before he would ask her about how she did that.

“It runs in the family.” Tatiana said with a confident smile now, the warmth that she's had usually now replaced with pride.

“How'd you do that?” Adrien asked, nodding towards their white haired instructor who was watching two other students face off together.

A giggle that reminded him of the sound of bells brought his view back to Tatiana as she brushed her onyx hair out of her eyes.

“You asked me earlier today who my grandfather was, right?” Tatiana asked instead of answering his question, smiling kindly once more.

What did that have to do with her swordsmanship?

Shaking his head, he decided to play along. If she wanted to answer the question, she'd answer it. He could only assume she wanted to keep it a secret a little longer.

“Yeah, I did. Miss. Bustier interrupted our conversation.” Adrien reminded, as they had almost been late to class. Tatiana laughed again before pulling her mask back on.

“Verse me, and I'll answer your question, Agreste.” Tatiana said, holding her saber towards him invitingly.

When he versed Roux, he hadn't managed to get a hit in. But he succeeded in ensuring that Roux didn't get one in on him either. He had to assume that he could at least stand a chance against Tatiana.

Without another word, he pulled his own mask back on, stepping back and saluting her like they had been taught. Once she had returned the salute, they began.

This time, he knew what to expect. Moving quickly, Adrien was able to dodge and parry her attacks with little struggle. The part that he started to struggle was when he began to try to attack her in turn. Like Roux was doing to him, she seemed to know what he was planning ten steps ahead. Before the tip of his foil could even near her, she would already parry him or step out of the way.

“Want to up the ante, Agreste?” Tatiana asked as she parried him again.

She's definitely been talking with Alya too much. She was the only one who referred to him by his last name now a days, and now Tatiana was doing it too.

“How so?” Adrien asked, side stepping her and aiming for her shoulder only for her to pivot and block with her blade.

“A true swordsman knows all forms.” Tatiana said before laughing as she lunged backwards, holding her saber out. “My grand-père taught me to sword fight, show me what you've learned.” Tatiana said before, with surprising speed, dashing at him.

His eyes widened before blocking her blade quickly, catching it and sliding to the side while ensuring she would gain no ground on him. This was the kind of thing he learned as Chat Noir, they wouldn't teach more risque techniques in class.

When Tatiana retracted her blade, he spun around her, getting his foot between her legs and throwing her footing off.

With a precise jab, he aimed for her back, only for Tatiana to drop to the floor and roll out of the way. She came to a stop in a low stance, holding her saber from her shoulder down and using the fuller of the blade as a guard against him.

That was definitely something the school would never teach them. Come to think of it, he needs to remember that for if he ever gets in a fight with an Akuma villain that's using a sword again.

With a grin at the challenge, he went to lunge again, but a sword suddenly struck the ground between them with a resounding thud as it stuck into the mat. Both of them looked up to see Roux stood not more than five feet away, arms folded over his chest. “I don't believe that any of that would be allowed in fencing. If you two feel like dueling like that, do it out of my class please.” Roux chided them as he walked over and retrieved his saber. “Also, never do what I just did. Regardless of if you think everyone is clear.” Roux said to the entire class this time.

“Sorry, Mr. Roux.” Adrien apologized as he put his foil down to his side, bowing to Tatiana to end the match. She stood up straight once more and returned his bow.

After another half hour, practice came to an end. Adrien was about to head to the locker room to change, but noticed Tatiana hanging back like she was waiting for someone.

“You waiting for someone, Tatiana?” Adrien asked, crouching down to sit beside Tatiana as she polished the blade of her saber absentmindedly.

“I never answered your question.” Tatiana said, smiling up at him as she continued polishing the blade. In all the excitement, he had completely forgotten that she was supposed to answer him on two questions.

She had answered the one while they were dueling, having said she learned to sword fight from her grandfather. But she didn't answer who he was.

“To be completely honest with you, I completely forgot.” Adrien said with a quiet chuckle, rubbing the sore muscles in his arm. “Who's your grandfather then, Tatiana?” Adrien asked, watching as she put away the rag she was using to polish her blade.

“Please, call me Tiana. I feel so formal with everyone calling me by my full name all the time now.” Tatiana, or Tiana, muttered with a shake of her head, brushing her black bangs away from her eyes afterwards.

“Then please call me Adrien instead of Agreste.” Adrien countered her request, laughing when she too laughed at the request. “I know it was Alya that told you to call me that. She's been doing it for three years.” Adrien revealed as he leaned back a bit, trying to stretch the muscles in his back.

“No promises.” Tiana teased him, and at the cheeky little smile she sent his way he felt his stomach turn. It wasn't like it turned in a bad way either. The smile looked a little...familiar. But, it also made him feel happier. Happier to know that she felt comfortable enough to tease him after only having just met him yesterday.

“Then no promises on my front either, Tatiana.” Adrien returned, tilting his head as he sent her a cheeky smile in turn that only served to dissolve them both into a fit of laughter.

This felt nice. To be able to just sit and talk with someone that wasn't going to treat him different because of who his father was or because of the fact that he was a famous model. He was able to do this with Nino, but it was different to be this way with a girl. Nino and he were guys, it wasn't like he's being sexist but things are different when its between guy and a girl.

Yeah, he's good friends with Marinette and Alya. But it's almost like there's this tension around them recently, like something needs to be said that no one will say. And he's not even sure of what that thing is that needs to be said.

“Tiana, you ready to go?” Their fit of laughter came to an end at last when someone interrupted them. Looking up, Mr. Roux was stood in front of them in his normal clothing.

Seeing him dressed in a white suit was a little weird after seeing him fencing for two hours. Also because of the fact that he had white hair, so it was like everything on him was white but his tanned skin and vest that peaked out from his suit jacket.

“Yeah, I'm coming grandfather.” Adrien's eyes widened at her words. Did she just call him...

Tiana jumped up and grabbed her sports bag that had been at her side, Mr. Roux taking it from her and slinging it over his shoulder with the one he already had.

“You asked how I'm so skilled and who he was, this is my grandfather, Bastien Roux.” Tiana said with a grin, a glint of pride in her sky blue eyes at the mention of being the grandchild of one of the most famous men in Paris.

“Oh so you have made friends then, chérie. Good, I'm happy. Now I get to watch you cavort about with your little friends. Hopefully no boyfriends.” Adrien shrank as Bastien's eyes took a sharp glint, knowing that there was nothing between him and Tiana but feeling intimidated none the less by the mans golden brown eyes.

“Grand-père! Can we not?!” Tiana swatted her grandfather on the arm and he even felt fear for her. But Mr. Roux only laughed and turned on his heel to start walking towards the entrance.

“I will see you next practice, Mr. Agreste. Try not to hurt my granddaughter should you two duel like you did earlier again. I may be your instructor, but I'm her grandfather first.” Mr. Roux said as he walked away from them.

“Nonno, vai ad aspettare fuori!” Tiana barked at her grandfather in Italian before with a slam of the doors, he was gone. “I apologize for my grandfather.” Tiana said as he stood up, about to go change so he too could go home.

“It's fine. He's your grandfather, he cares about you. Some people could only dream for that kind of relationship with family.” Adrien said, trying to mask his sadness over wishing he could have that kind of relationship with his father but knowing it probably shone through.

When Tiana frowned slightly at his words, he was sure his smile probably hadn't been that convincing.

“I should go get changed. I need to be getting home soon, too.” Adrien pointed out, as the sky above them was starting to show that night was not far off from Paris.

“Alright, I'll see you tomorrow....Agreste.” Tiana laughed at the last part before dashing off after Mr. Roux, leaving him to laugh alone before heading off to change.

Adrien was alone when he reached the locker room, everyone else having already gone home while he was talking with Tiana. Stripping off his uniform, he had begun changing when Plagg floated around him.

“Sooo...” Plagg drawled, grinning at him like the Cheshire Cat. Maybe that character was modeled after him...

“So what?” Adrien asked as he pulled his vest off and began digging through his bag for a clean t-shirt.

“You seem to get along with that girl real well.” Plagg purred cheekily, Adrien groaning as he knew exactly where this was going. Plagg has done this to him plenty of times over the years, particularly with Marinette or Ladybug.

“There's nothing between us, Plagg.” Adrien repeated the same phrase he's said to Plagg more times than he can count. As he was starting to pull a pair of jeans on Plagg's laughing drew his attention once again.

“You should have seen your face when that guy Roux looked at you! You looked like a deer caught in the headlights!” Plagg cried, laid on his back on his bag as he laughed at him.

“He was just being protective of his grandchild. I wish I had family who would do something like that for me.” Adrien growled at Plagg, no longer in the mood as the topic of family was so touchy for him.

He wished that his father actually showed his emotion, actually treated him like a son instead of like an employee for his brand. There was the few rare shows of affection, but they were so few and far between that he sometimes wondered if they were just for show.

Adrien was never so fortunate as to meet his grandparents, so he never had that experience either of having both parents to love him and grandparents. Hell, his mother just disappeared out of nowhere! He's spent so many years hoping and wishing that she'd come back, that she'd hug him and wash away the pain like she used to, but he's starting to feel like the chance of her ever coming back was nearing zero.

Tatiana was lucky. She had her parents and she had grandparents to love her, to make sure she didn't feel alone in this great big world they shared. He wished he could have just a fraction of that luck for himself, for once feel like he's not just doomed to be alone.

Maybe that's why he was given the cat Miraculous. Black Cat's mean bad luck, hell his Miraculous is the Miraculous of destruction. Was he just doomed to bad luck and relationships doomed to destruction like his own with his parents?

Adrien was pulled from his sad thoughts by a paw bopping him on the nose. Blinking, he looked up at Plagg questionably. “What was that for?” Adrien asked, rubbing his nose as Plagg stared him down with a somewhat sad look.

“To distract you.” Plagg replied, folding his little arms over his chest.

“Distract me from what?” Adrien asked, since he didn't see how hitting him on the nose was possibly going to distract him from anything.

“You thinking about your family.” Plagg said before floating over and flopping down on his shoulder, curling up into a ball. “Your not as alone as you feel, kid.” Plagg said through a yawn. He then dissolved into quiet purring, obviously having fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Adrien was speechless. Plagg has tried cheering him up before, or distract him from his negative thoughts about his life. But he's never outright said he's here for him like he just did.

The heaviness in his heart lifted little by little as his words played over and over in his head. He might feel alone, but Plagg is right. If anything, they've got each other. He couldn't honestly see a day where Plagg isn't in his life, no matter how much the little cat infuriates him at times.

“Thanks, Plagg.” Adrien muttered quietly, knowing the Kwami was asleep and couldn't hear him.

Adrien finished changing finally and started heading home, feeling much better about his life just from the few words Plagg said to him.

 

 

Tiana rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day alone, sitting at the dining table alone with her chin resting on her hand.

Tonight her parents were supposed to be home in time for all of them to have dinner together. It would be the first time they've eaten any meal all together in months.

But no. Instead, her father was stuck down at Assembleé, and her mother was down at the theater working on her next event.

Apparently, a family dinner was not important enough for either one of them.

“No show again?” Verro asked, peaking out of the v of her shirt and looking around.

Tiana growled at the wolf. “You little pervert.” Tiana plucked him from the front of her shirt and set him on the table. “To answer your question, no. They're both too busy working.” Tiana said, before letting Verro dive back into her shirt when the large doors to the dining room swung open and their staff started coming in to set out the dinner.

“Good evening, Ms. Serafini.” One of the cooks greeted as he set out a dish for herself and one other. Oh, was grandfather joining them?

“Good evening. Is my grandfather still home?” Tiana asked, as she was still trying to acclimate to the excessively large estate. She knew the basics, as she's been coming here on and off her entire life, but she never knew exactly where her grandfather had disappeared to this time.

“Yes, Miss. He'll be dining with you tonight as your parents aren't able to make it.” The cook replied with a soft, but sad smile. She returned her usual warm smile, but knew it didn't reach her eyes.

She was already tired of the staff in this estate looking at her with sad eyes for the lack of proper parenting from her actual parents.

Once she was alone again, Verro popped back out, opening one of the silver dishes and howling with excitement. “They're still such good cooks.” Verro said before beginning to gorge himself on the spicy stuffed meatballs.

Tiana on the other hand waited for her grandfather. She had enough manners to know not to eat before everyone was present.

“You didn't have to wait for me.” Tiana took her arms off the table upon Grandfather entering the room, not surprised she didn't hear him as he was always stealthily quiet.

Tiana glanced down at the opened dish to see Verro chewing carelessly on a meatball. “Well, I waited. Not everyone has manners though.” Tiana said with a curt nod at the Kwami.

Grandfather laughed at the notion, taking his seat opposite her at the table. “Don't bother wasting time trying to teach him. I spent twenty years trying, it never stuck.” Grandfather said as he placed his napkin on his lap, Tiana following his example.

“Hey, I have manners. Just not with my food. This is mine.” Verro growled before grabbing another meatball and shoving it in his mouth.

“If you had manners, you wouldn't have just popped out of your hiding space in my cleavage, you perv.” Tiana remarked, looking up at the sound of her grandfather growling at the Kwami's actions.

“Hey, I wasn't hiding there. I was in your shirt.” Verro corrected her once he swallowed his food.

Tiana only shook her head at her Kwami before starting in on dinner. She had to agree with Verro, the cooks were phenomenal at their jobs. The food they made honestly could put most of those TV celebrity chefs to shame. It was like they put every ounce of love into their work.

“So how was your day?” Grandfather asked after a few minutes of silent clinking of silverware as they ate.

“It was fine. I made more friends than the one you scared today.” Tiana said, casting him a small glare at his intimidation tactics. It didn't really stick though. She found it next to impossible to actually be mad at her grandfather. Other than Verro, she felt like he was the only person she had left in the world. Her parents were never around. She saw then for maybe five minutes in the entire week.

Grandfather laughed at her mention of him scaring Adrien, however. His sharp barks of laughter were the true testament to his previous alter ego. “Well what can I say, us wolves protect our own.” Grandfather said before picking up his glass of wine and taking a long drawl.

Oh lord, she knew where this was about to go already.

“Speaking of wolves...”

“No, I haven't transformed.”

Grandfather examined her carefully, reading her for the possibilities of her lying. She knew how to mask herself though, after all this time of having Verro at her side.

“Don't be afraid to transform again. I know, it's been some time...” Verro interrupted her grandfather with a loud belch, patting his now distended belly as he laid on the table.

“I'm not scared to transform, Grandfather. You know me, nothing scares me.” Tiana reminded, flashing a cheeky smile at her grandfather as, being that he was the one who passed Verro on to her, he knew how willing she was to transform.

“Then what's stopping you?” Grandfather asked, leaning back in his chair as he looked at her. She tilted her head slightly, just then realizing he wasn't wearing his contacts. His golden eyes were trained on her, awaiting her response.

“We just moved here, Grandfather. I don't want to rush anything.” Tiana said, looking away so that he couldn't use his gaze to his advantage. The possibility of lying to him was near impossible when she knew those eyes were trained on her.

They were silent for another few minutes, continuing on with their meal before Verro suddenly broke the silence. “Well this is awkward...” Verro drawled, picking at his teeth with a toothpick that the cook had supplied with their meals.

“Paris may need you, Tiana. She may soon need you to resume the role of Général Wolf. I know it was harder trying to fill that role back in Rome, but here you would have more partners to stand at your side, mon ange.” Tiana cringed at not only the nickname but her and his own previous Hero name. She knew he would see her cringe as well. He never missed a thing she had done.

“Paris doesn't need me, Grandfather.” Tiana answered honestly, still unwilling to relinquish to him the news that she has been transforming all this time since last she was General Wolf. That instead, now she was a Neutral by the pseudonym of Rogue Wolf. “Paris has her heroes of this generation. Ladybug and Chat Noir can handle whatever that villain Hawk Moth throws at them.” Tiana said while dabbing her mouth with her napkin, unable to finish the rest of the wonderful food the staff provided.

What once tasted like ambrosia now melted to ash in her mouth at the discussion of her responsibilities as a Miraculous Wielder.

“Paris will always have need of you, Tiana. All you need is to believe in yourself. You and Verro together are the perfect combination.” Grandfather reminded her, and she couldn't exactly argue that as Verro was her best friend, regardless of how much they tormented one another.

“Can we talk about this another time, Grandfather. I've had a good day, I want to just enjoy the day and this lovely food and have a wonderful night together. Before maman comes home.” Tiana said, forcing a smile when her grandfather frowned at her request.

“Alright, as you wish, Princesse. Shall we adjourn to the auditorium?” Grandfather asked, and at the request both of them laughed because they both knew how absurd that was to say. Having an auditorium on their property.

“You made this place too big, grand-père. But yes, we shall.” Tiana agreed, rising from the seat as he did to go end the night on a good note.

Honestly, it was far better than discussing her and Verro's pained past as General Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing I want to point out, the whole fencing thing I was reading up on while writing this. I never really knew much about it beforehand, I'm more of a modern sword fighting person, so I hope I didn't botch any of that whole scene. Please let me know if there was an error in any of the fencing terminology or fighting, I mean that's if it bothers you of course.
> 
> Anyways, we're starting to see a bit more interaction between Adrien and Tatiana now! As well as a look into both of their familial issues. Honestly, I'm always going to feel bad for Adrien with how poor his relationship with his father is. We also get a little glimpse into not only Tatiana's family life, but her past as the holder of the Wolf Miraculous.
> 
> Just to make sure I have this pointed out somewhere, once this is caught up with the point that this story is at one the other sites, I'll be updating with new chapters every Monday, Wednesday and Friday so long as something doesn't get in the way of me writing.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thank you to all of you who have bookmarked or given kudos to the story so far, it makes me so happy to see that number going up more as the chapters keep coming out. I'm glad to know you're all enjoying the story, and there's still plenty more to come. I'll be seeing you all next time!


	5. New Revelations

Marinette laughed loudly at her best friend and new friend, leaning back in her desk chair as she laughed at them.

Currently, they were discussing Alyas Valentine from Nino from the other day. They'd all been so busy recently, they hadn't had the chance to talk about how Alyas Valentine's day had gone.

“He really dropped it in the whipped cream?” Tiana asked through her own laughter, neither one of them able to help themselves as it was very rare to see Nino nervous. Then one of the few times he is nervous, he drops the charm he got for Alya for Valentine's day in their dessert while they were out for lunch together.

That explained why when she asked Nino about if he gave Alya the gift, he blushed. There was no way Nino would have willingly told her what happened.

“We spent about twenty minutes digging through it before we finally found it. He spent another ten just apologizing to me before I finally got him to stop.” Alya said, only giggling herself. Marinette assumed she probably was laughing a lot when it had actually happened.

“Ooh, you had to kiss him just to get him to stop, didn't you?” Marinette asked, smiling innocently at Alya when she sent a weak glare her way.

“That's not what I had to do to stop him.” Alya countered, thumbing the charm that hung from her phone case. It was a Ladybug charm, so it matched the theme of her case perfectly.

“Translation, she did kiss him. But that wasn't what got him to stop apologizing.” Tiana put in, flashing a cheeky smile at Alya as Alya grabbed a pillow from her bed to throw at their new friend.

Tiana dodged it easily, grabbing it when it dropped to the floor and throwing it right back.

Marinette only laughed at the whole display. In the days since they met Tatiana, or Tiana, they've gotten to know her really well. She become a quick and welcome addition to their circle. She thought their friendship circle was great before, but now it just felt more complete with Tiana among them.

“Can we stop discussing my Valentine's day experience and get on to discussing how we're helping Princess Marinette woo Prince Adrien?” Alya asked with a huff, a blush taking over Marinette's features at the topic change.

They've been calling her and Adrien this for two days now. She didn't mind, as long as Adrien didn't hear it, but it didn't stop the blushing or way her heart would speed up at the idea of actually being Adriens Princess.

“Didn't you tell me earlier today that you have fencing practice with him, Tiana?” Alya asked, and immediately Marinette perked up. She's known that Adrien took fencing, but she was never able to watch his practices or even talk to him about it. It was one of those topics that his willingness to talk about it fluctuated by the days.

“You're in fencing? Could we come watch one of your practices?” Marinette asked, trying to keep her excitement down in hopes that Tiana would agree.

“Our instructor doesn't believe in an audience during practice.” Tiana replied, giving her an apologetic look as Marinette frowned slightly. It was worth a shot. She knew when D'Argencourt was the instructor, he wouldn't allow it either.

“So who's this new instructor? Is he going to be a teacher as well?” Alya asked, dawning a confused look when Tiana laughed openly at the question.

“He wouldn't dare become a teacher for our school, trust me.” Tiana replied, only confusing both of them more as it sounded like she knew the instructor. Tiana finally noticed the confusion as Marinette exchanged a confused glance with Alya. “Oh, yeah the instructor is my grandfather, Bastien Roux.” Tiana revealed, and Marinette flinched and leaped back when suddenly Alya squealed and nearly jumped on Tiana.

“Your grandfather is THE famed man of Paris, Bastien Roux?!” Marinette jumped up to help Tiana when Alya began shaking her with excitement, both of them having to pry Alyas hands off of Tiana.

“He'd hardly call himself famed, but yes.” Tiana replied once Alya was pulled off of her, smoothing out her sleeves that she had scrunched up.

“Is everyone in your entire family famous or something?” Alya asked, grabbing her phone from where she dropped it on the bed and typing away quickly.

“Your not putting this on your blog, are you?” Marinette asked, glancing at Tiana to see she eyed the phone with what she could assume was the same question.

“Noooo...” Alya started to inch away from them, before Marinette jumped up to try to grab the phone from Alya. It wasn't polite to just divulge people's family ties or life with their family without even asking their permission.

“Weren't we here to discuss Marinette and Adrien, not my grandfather?” Tiana asked as Marinette tried to wrestle the phone from Alyas iron grip.

Sighing, Alya let Marinette take her phone and slouched down on the bed slightly. “Yeah, your right. Sorry, Tiana. I've just heard a lot about your grandfather over the past few years. Nino idolizes his work as a composer.” Alya revealed, surprising Marinette as she's never once heard Nino even mention the name before. Maybe it was something they talked about when they were alone together.

“Why? I thought Nino was a DJ, not a composer.” Tiana said as Marinette sat back down in her computer chair, putting Alyas phone on her desk.

“Yeah but it's all part of the same subject. The only real difference between the two is that Nino uses technology to make his music, while your grandfather uses the instruments and his orchestra.” Alya explained to their new friend.

“That's a good point, I hadn't thought of that.” Tiana said with a nod at the explanation. “Grandfather believes that the instruments are all that is needed to make his art, not technology. Should I worry if Nino ever sees me with my grandfather?” Tiana asked, looking between them both for the answer as she hasn't had much interaction with Nino yet.

“Yeah, you should probably run at that point.” Alya warned through a laugh, before suddenly it became infectious and they were all laughing once again.

After a few minutes of laughing so hard that her sides began to hurt, they finally started to calm down. Tiana wiped a few stray tears of laughter from her face before turning to her with a grin. “So my grandfather scared your Prince during practice, by the way.” Tiana revealed, smiling cheekily at her as Marinette's interest peaked at the news.

Bastien Roux scared Adrien? She'd always thought nothing could scare him. Over the three years of knowing him, he never really showed that he was scared by anything, even when there was an Akuma involved.

“What happened?” Marinette asked, genuinely concerned for Adrien if someone had managed to scare him.

“Have you ever seen a picture of my grandfather?” Tiana asked instead of answering her outright. Alya nodded, seeming to understand where Tiana was going, but Marinette didn't. She's seen brief glimpses of the man before, mainly because he's the father of Delphine and on the rare occasion had conducted the orchestra for some of her shows, but she's never seen him up close or actually looking straight on at the camera.

How could a man so cultured and loved among the city possibly look scary?

“When my grandfather looks you dead in the eye, you're either going to see the kindness and warmth that's usually around him. Or,” Tiana tutted her tongue after that word, tilting her head to the side with a small smile. “You'll see the man who's capable of scaring even the strongest man into submission in order to protect those he cares about. My grandfather has that will to try to protect me from everything if he can.” Tiana finished her explanation, and Marinette felt a cold chill run down her spine at her words.

Tiana spoke about her grandfather with nothing but love and pride in her voice, but if he can be that intimidating as she said in order to protect the ones he loved, even she felt a little afraid to ever cross his path the wrong way.

“Why was he trying to intimidate Adrien?” Alya asked, lifting the tension that set after Tiana's explanation of how her grandfather is.

“Because Adrien and I were dueling each other during practice and didn't exactly follow the rules of fencing. Also because he's a boy, and like what you'd expect from fathers, he's protect of his little girl.” Tiana said with a shrug, seemingly not too bothered by how Bastien Roux had intimidated one of her friends. “I mean, Adrien understood he was just being protective. No harm done.” Tiana said, before turning her gaze on her once more. “So let's continue the topic of your prince then, what's the new plan?” Tiana asked, Marinette noticing now that both her friends were grinning excitedly at what the next plan to tell Adrien how she felt would be.

“I...I don't know right now. I really hoped that it would work this year and he'd actually see that Valentine.” Marinette muttered, still a little sad about the ruined card. She knew it wasn't his fault, and that she'd have another chance, but it didn't stop the disappointment.

With her luck, it was probably Chloe who ruined the card. She'd go to any lengths to try to get Adrien for herself, probably even as far as to pour something in his locker to ruin her Valentine for him. But she tried to remind herself that it was just she and Nino when she dropped it off, she couldn't just accuse someone of something with no proof.

“This year? How long have you been trying to tell him you have a crush on him?” Tiana asked, tilting her head to the side curiously that served to make her look like a cute little puppy.

Marinette blushed at the question though, not wanting to delve into her three year mission that hasn't yet come to fruition.

“Alright, never mind the amount of time. So Valentine's day has passed, that's no longer an option. But, there's always the obvious choices.” Tiana said, turning to Alya this time and exchanging a look with her.

Oh no, where is this going?

“We all know how much Adrien loves your parents cooking, so we figured why not pick a day where all of us come back here for lunch. Tiana, Nino and I would of course come up with an excuse last second to bail, leaving you and Adrien alone to talk.” Alya explained, giving her an assuring smile that she could pull it off. But it didn't stop the anxiety that began bubbling in her at the mere idea.

Yeah, they've been alone together before. He'd even been over and up in her room, but that was for school related situations. Like when they were practicing together for the gaming competition.

But being alone together for no real reason other than their friends had other things to do, she felt like that could just go horribly wrong.

What if her parents started trying to embarrass her, like last time? What if they were eating something that he's allergic to, and he goes into anaphylactic shock? What if he starts chocking on lunch? She can't perform CPR when she's freaking out about the possibility of him dying! Oh even worse, what if Chloe found out and showed up at the bakery while they were together, doing everything in her bratty power to show Adrien that she's unworthy of him?!

“Marinette your freaking out again.” Marinette looked up to see Alya and Tiana now standing in front of her, Alyas hands on her shoulders to try to calm her down. She hadn't noticed that her breathing was coming out rushed and uneven. “Breathe.” Alya reminded her, so she took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

Slowly, her breathing regulated once more and she let the scary thoughts float away from her. She felt gentle rubbing on the back of her shoulder, smiling gently as Tikki would do anything to try to help her, even risk exposing herself.

“Okay so, let's just worry about this at a later time.” Tiana said, smiling softly at her as she realized that was the first time Tiana had actually witnessed her having an anxiety attack over her fears.

“I'm fine, really. Thank you both for worrying about me, but I'm okay.” Marinette assured, patting both of her friends on the shoulder in silent thanks for their help in calming her down and shooing away the negativity.

Maybe she needed to see a therapist. Or talk to someone, anyone, about all the pent up anxiety she had these days. It wasn't like this years ago, maybe if she just worked it out in a healthy way, it would be gone at last. She didn't want to be one of those girls who had to rely on a pill to keep the darkness at bay.

Why did love have to have such an adverse effect on her like this?

“You should try meditation.” Tiana offered suddenly, both Marinette and Alya looking at her curiously for the suggestion. “It actually helps. It's helped some people deal with their anxiety better than anxiety medication. You never know, it might help you.” Tiana said with a shrug, taking a seat on her bed afterwards.

Marinette stared at her for a moment, thinking over the idea. Tikki has taught her breathing exercises before, and they actually do help. Maybe there was something to what Tiana was offering. Maybe meditation would help. Like she said at least, she'll never know unless she tries.

She knows just to person to talk to about trying it too. Tikki will be ecstatic to visit Master Fu again too, it's been too long.

“Alright, so for now we'll stick with the lunch date idea. Maybe you could even get creative and make some desserts and frost them with how you feel.” Alya offered, and the idea genuinely made her smile as Alya was offering an idea she had already considered. She really was her best friend.

“I'd say wait a little while before putting that plan into play. Give yourself some time to take care of yourself. I know you really want him to know so you two could possibly, hopefully, get together at last. But remember, you are more important than any boy. Don't let your desire to be with him be a detriment to your own health.” Tiana spoke honestly, so much so that Marinette felt heat rise once more to her face. Tiana genuinely felt that she needed to care more about herself than for Adrien.

Marinette's heart warmed at the honest care that Tiana showed in her words to her. She was still new to their city, to their friendship circle, but yet she was so willing to help her. So insistent that she should prioritize herself over Adrien.

“Aww! You're such a sweet heart, Tiana!” Alya cooed loudly, throwing her arms around Tiana in a squeezing hug that Marinette could tell she wanted to get away from. Giggling at the scene, she jumped up and joined in, throwing her own arms around her two friends.

“Okay, okay. We're all sunshine and rainbows now. Can you not suffocate me though?” Tiana asked through Alya and Marinette's cooing about her kindness and sincerity. When they did at last let go of her, they all began laughing once more.

Marinette never felt more glad right then for Tiana's arrival in their class those days ago. The mere thought that she and Alya initially worried that she would be anything like Lila only made her laugh even more. She was the furthest thing from Lila.

 

 

Adrien stretched, his spine and joints in his legs popping quietly as he stretched out.

Plagg was curled up on the pillow next to the one he had his head laid on, reading his phone screen right along with him.

Tonight wasn't his night to patrol, so he was doing some research instead of going out anyways just to be close to his lady. He didn't really have the energy in him anyways, and neither did Plagg from the looks of it either.

“Scroll on.” Plagg spoke up just as he finished the paragraph. With a glide of his finger on the screen, they moved on to the next paragraph.

Currently, they were reading up on this Rogue Wolf that had entered their city. In hopes of preparing ahead of time before they encountered again. She was unpredictable, manipulative, and obviously very smart as she had managed to evade him twice already.

So far, they hadn't found much on her. It looked like she had only just started her job a year or two ago, as that was when the reports started coming in about her thievery and vandalism.

It didn't help that the reports ranged from Paris clear down to southern Italy. Huh...

Tiana was from Italy. Maybe she's heard about the neutral thief. She was smart, so perhaps the best source of Intel on their enemy was from a friend.

“Ugh, it's that guy again.” Plagg groaned, rolling over onto his back as Adrien had scrolled down to another article. Adrien quirked an eyebrow at Plaggs reaction, before realizing that the security photo showed not just Rogue Wolf, but from the looks of it another animal dressed person.

“You know who that is, Plagg?” Adrien asked, turning his head to look at the Kwami as he rolled back over onto his stomach.

“Not the person himself, but I know the Kwami that transformed him into that. That guy has the Lion Miraculous. He and I don't get along.” Plagg snarled the final part, the first time Adrien actually heard Plagg talk about another Kwami with such animosity.

“Why don't you get along?” Adrien asked as he dragged his eyes back to his phone screen, eyeing the man dressed in gold, brown and black colors.

“We're both male cats, technically. Just because he's the Kwami of the Miraculous of Strength, he thinks he's so much better than me. As if.” Plagg blew raspberries at the idea as Adrien found video footage to match the photo.

The man resembling a lion had snatched the bag that Rogue Wolf had taken with ease, and for a second Adrien wondered if it was because of who he was, or if Rogue was playing with him like she has been doing to him.

The two circled each other as the Lion hero tucked the bag against his waist. The light caught on his face, and under the black mask it appeared that the Lion hero was enjoying the encounter. To prove him right, the man laughed seconds later.

“So prideful.” Plagg hissed beside him.

When the Lion hero went to lunge for Rogue, however, she dropped a metal ball between them. Suddenly, the scene flashed white, the camera no longer able to register anything more as Adrien realized she had thrown a flash bomb on the ground.

“Ooh, shiny!” Plagg suddenly threw himself at his screen, Adrien only able to shake his head as it wasn't even shiny. It was just a flash of light. The video ended, and the light was gone. “Aw, where'd it go?!” Plagg wailed, tapping his paws on the screen before Adrien took his phone out of his reach.

“She's more crafty than we realized, isn't she Plagg?” Adrien asked once Plagg gave up trying to get his phone back to try to replay the flashing scene.

“Well I mean, if she's actually the one holding the Wolf Miraculous, it's to be expected.” Plagg said with a shrug. Wait, did Plagg know the Wolf Kwami too?

“Plagg, do you know the Wolf Kwami?” Adrien asked, sitting up as Plagg floated over to his computer desk to grab some more of the Camembert he had set out for him earlier.

“Of course, all Kwami's know each other.” Plagg replied in a way that made Adrien feel like he thought his question was stupid. “Mmm, I love warm Camembert.” Plagg purred, snatching another piece and shoving it in his tiny mouth.

Adrien laid back down as Plagg ate, looking at his phone once more. Scrolling up, he found the title of the article where he had found that video.

“Mighty Lion thwarts Rogue Wolf once again! Jewels of Turin safe thanks to Italy's last superhero!” Last superhero?

His curiosity peaked by that statement, Adrien searched up this hero, Mighty Lion.

A lot of what popped up were peoples encounters with The Mighty Lion. Apparently, like himself and Ladybug, he had a lot of interaction with the public. Plenty of people seemed to have gotten pictures with them, the Lion hero flexing his arms in a majority of the pictures.

Well, Plagg was right about the pride, from the looks of it.

As he went further down the rabbit hole of searching about Mighty Lion, seeing very few more articles that put him and Rogue Wolf in the same place, suddenly he spotted a picture that stopped him in his tracks.

Standing beside a statue resembling himself and one other was Mighty Lion, but that wasn't what interested him. The statue wasn't of just him.

Beside him in the statue was a women that too was dressed as a wolf. Was Rogue Wolf a former hero?

That question only intensified as the picture was marked under the name General Wolf and Mighty Lion, heroes to all.

Immediately he closed out of that article and began a new search, adding this General Wolf into the search of Mighty Lion.

One of the first things to pop up was a blog post commemorating the two, but more directed at General Wolf. As he read speedily through it, his eyebrows furrowed. This General Wolf vanished nearly two years ago?

As he continued reading on, his gears started turning as he started putting two and two together. Finally, he managed to come across a photo of General Wolf and Mighty Lion side by side.

The costume was nearly identical, except for the fact that General Wolf wasn't wearing goggles on her face. Nor was her hair purely white. Her bangs, which were spiked up out of her golden eyes, were red.

There were so many similarities between the two that Adrien came to two conclusions. Either A: Rogue Wolf is this former General Wolf, but abandoned the role for another, or B: Rogue Wolf managed to get the Wolf Miraculous from General Wolf and that was why the General hadn't been seen since.

Regardless, Adrien had a lot more information now than he had before. He also had a lead on more, if Tiana actually knew of who Rogue Wolf or General Wolf were. He was starting to feel better about his chances against the neutral next time round.

“Are you done yet? I wanna watch those evil kitty videos on YouTube.” Plagg invaded his space by zipping in front of his face, blocking his view of his phone.

Rolling his eyes, Adrien was about to hand his phone over to the cat so there wouldn't be a fight, when Plagg suddenly twitched his ears and turned around to face the windows.

“Ooh, look! There goes your bugaboo.” Adrien leaped up instantly, ignoring the fact that Plagg was once again teasing him about his love for Ladybug.

Dashing over towards the windows, he looked out to see Plagg was in fact right. Ladybug was swinging off down the street.

Adrien didn't feel so tired anymore now.

Turning to Plagg, he noticed Plaggs teasing smile drop. “Adrien, don't-”

“Plagg, claws out!”

Plagg wailed loudly as he was pulled towards his ring.

It didn't take Chat long to catch up to Ladybug, skidding to a stop beside her on the street. “Hello, Bugaboo. Beautiful night, isn't it?” Chat asked, smiling at her in his most charming way.

“Chat tonight was supposed to be your night off.” Ladybug reminded him instead of responding to his question. Or even smiling at him at that.

Chat felt his ears flatten against his hair. Usually she at least smiled at him. What was wrong with her tonight. “Is everything alright, my lady?” Chat asked, following after when Ladybug continued walking away from him.

“Everything is fine, Chat Noir. Tonight is supposed to be your night off, go home and get some rest.” Ladybug responded to him without even looking at him.

“I'm rested, Ladybug. But you don't seem fine. Why don't you go home and rest, you need it more than I do. I could take over the patrol.” Chat offered in hopes that she'd at least smile at him, maybe treat him like a person instead of a clingy alley cat.

Ladybug halted in her steps, and Chat's ears twitched back to their normal position as he heard her sigh. “I'm sorry, Chat. I shouldn't have talked to you like that.” Ladybug apologized, turning to face him finally with an apologetic look in her bluebell eyes.

His heart thumped harder, returning her smile gently. “It's fine. Honest.” Chat said, holding his hands up to show that he was fine. “What's wrong though, has it been a long day?” Chat asked, gesturing towards a nearby bus stop bench for them to sit while they talked.

Chat waited for Ladybug to take a seat first before sitting beside her. “It's been a long week is a better fit there, Chaton.” Ladybug said with another sigh.

Chat frowned, wanting to wipe away all of her stress or pain. Take it onto himself if it meant she would be happy and smiling again.

He knew he was pushing his luck with her, but he reached over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him in a hug. His heart was pounding so loudly in his ears, he felt like she too would be able to hear it. Certainly she could feel how warm he was from being so close to her.

“Chat-”

“I'm sorry, Ladybug. You don't deserve that amount of stress. But you know, I'm always here to lend an ear and shoulder, if you'd let me.” Chat muttered the last bit, knowing it was unlikely that she'd ever let him get this close to her again. All he wanted was to give her everything, be her everything like she was to him.

“Thank you...” Chat flinched before even realizing what Ladybug had even said, expecting her to tell him to let her go. His jaw dropped when he felt her slip an arm around his waist and rest her head on his shoulder.

Chat had never been tazed or electrocuted before, but he felt that right then that was the closest he had come to it. Every inch of his skin prickled, his heart rate jumping to dangerous levels as his breath hitched in his throat. Even his mind blanked, only able to think about her and the way she made him feel.

Ladybug had been close to him before, albeit when they were fighting Akumas, or that time when he hugged her because he thought he lost her to Animan, but this was different.

She always had that rule about personal space, but for once his bad luck didn't interfere and he was allowed the comforting gift of her at his side and hugging him back.

Chat had to clear his throat before he could speak again, feeling like his mouth was stuffed with cotton. “Y-you don't need to thank me.” Chat murmured to her, smiling at her when she lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him. “I'm always here for you, bugaboo.” Chat purred, returning to his charming ways as his nerves began to settle.

“Watch the tongue, kitty.” Ladybug said with a small giggle, lifting his night even higher as he was finally able to make her laugh genuinely with him. “It means a lot to me to know we can talk to each other though, Chat. Thank you, really.” Ladybug said seriously, causing a soft smile to return to him once again.

“We're partners. It comes with the job.” Chat reminded, grinning widely when Ladybug patted him on the head teasingly.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end though. A trio of beeps sounded from Ladybug's earnings, signaling to them both that it was time to go. “Sorry, Chat, but I got to get home before I de-transform.” Ladybug reminded, detaching herself from him and standing up.

He felt so much colder with her not at his side.

“You don't have to.” Chat reminded her back quietly, unable to help himself even though he knew the answer he'd get back.

“You know I do Chat. Our identities are safer if even we don't know one another.” Ladybug parroted the same phrase he's heard for three years to him once more.

Chat rolled his eyes involuntarily, before perking up as he felt the intoxicating touch of her fingertips under his chin, leaning towards her eager for more.

“Thank you, again, Chat. I'll see you soon.” Ladybug said with a gentle smile, before throwing her yo-yo and zooming away.

Chat sat on the bench a while longer, lost in the sea of his thoughts about his lady. It almost felt like a dream, how close they were tonight. But the faint warmth that still lingered on his chin from her touch was a reminder that it wasn't.

Chat cringed as he faintly heard the sound of Plaggs boisterous laughter. It was rare that he could hear him while transformed, but now was not the time. He wanted to bask a bit longer in the glow of receiving what affection he did from Ladybug tonight.

His ring beeped though, telling him to get home as well.

Standing up, Chat was glad Plagg pointed out Ladybug's passing earlier. He felt revitalized by their talk, better than he's felt in months in fact. It was a step in the right direction for them.

Soon, maybe they'd take another step. Maybe soon he could confess that he loves her, and she'll at last give him a chance.

With a wistful smile at the idea of finally being able to call his lady his own, Chat vaulted off down the street towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made me so happy just to write. Just being able to FINALLY write some of the fluff for this story was so much fun. Granted, it's not much. And it's not exactly shared between both participants, that we see at least, but it's something! The soft hearted kitty cat finally got a little lovin'!
> 
> But aww, look at those sweet words from Tiana to Marinette about her mental health. It's just a whole lot of sweet moments this chapter! That goes for all of you out there too, by the way! Your health is more important than boys or anything else, remember that!
> 
> Also, it was brought to my attention that some people were wondering what happened to Adrienette. Not particularly on this site, but the other I also post on. I hope if anyone on here is wondering that, that this clears things up a little. It's still a thing, kind of. It's just a work in progress. It wasn't forgotten about.
> 
> Anyways, back to the chapter. We not only see a little more Marinette, but we also see that there is actually more Miraculous Holders out there. We also get a little closer look into General Wolf, not just that she had a partner by the name of Mighty Lion. Oh and don't worry, we'll eventually see more of that prideful hero that Plagg doesn't care for.
> 
> There's still a lot more in store, plenty of ideas rolling around to use for the story! I hope you continue to stick around, as it's bound to be an exciting journey. I want to thank all of you for reading, it makes me even happier seeing how many people have given kudos to this already when we're only five chapters in now! Thanks again, and as always I will see you next time!


	6. Matchmaking

Tiana covered her mouth quickly to prevent herself from bursting out with laughter.

Nathaniel smiled softly at her, face a slight pink as he too restrained his laughter. The amazing artist that he is, he had drawn a picture of Chloe Bourgeois.

Oh and not just any picture of Chloe. Oh no, that would be no fun at all.

Nathaniel had given her some extra features. A slithery little lizards tail, scaly looking skin, forked tongue, even little fangs that poked out of her mouth and dripped with venom like her words usually did. But her favorite part of the whole picture was the fact that she was surrounded by a plethora of shed skin.

Like she would shed her evil exterior in moments where she's been caught being nasty to try to hide how tainted she really was.

A snicker escaped her, before lowering herself to her desk and hiding her mouth on her arm to try to control her laughter.

Nathaniel had to do the same, hiding his face on his bag.

This was one of the many reasons she liked Nathaniel. Sure, he was quiet and shy to many of their classmates still, especially around Marinette and Alya. But in what little time that she's known him, she's managed to get him to open up to her.

She got to see him smile more than the rest of their class did. Or in the case of their current situation, she managed to win a laugh out of him.

They managed to control themselves after a few minutes of silent laughter before returning their attention to the lesson.

Nathaniel slipped the picture under her folder, smiling gently at her. She felt her heart warm at the gesture, honored to actually be given some of his artwork.

From what she gathered, Nathaniel hasn't given his work out to many people. Ever since a dispute a few years back, he's just kept it for his eyes only.

Tiana felt honored to know he trusted her enough after less than a month to give her some of his artwork.

Class finished not long after they calmed down, and Tiana was actually excited for next class as it was time for music. This would be her first time getting to attend, as it was only once a week and she hadn't yet arrived last week for it.

“You should make more fan art of her.” Tiana said as they put their stuff away and stood up.

“Maybe. She inspires the best artwork out of me.” Nathaniel said with a quiet chuckle, both of them looking down towards the door to see Chloe leaving, completely unaware of their hysterics over her.

“What are you two laughing at so much?” Alya asked as she and Nathaniel leaved the room to head to the music room.

Tiana exchanged a look with Nathaniel briefly before showing Alya the paper she had tucked into her folder. Marinette glanced over her shoulder before both of them burst into laughter.

“That's amazing! I love it!” Alya said as Marinette leaned on her while laughing.

“Nathaniel your such an amazing artist.” Marinette complimented, and Tiana smirked teasingly at Nathaniel when he flushed a bright pink. It didn't take much to see that he had a crush on her friend.

Of course, he denied it and claimed he got over it years ago. But she knew better than to believe that lie.

“She should get to class.” Nathaniel said quietly, looking to her for help in escaping. In any other situation, Tiana would help her friend admit his feelings.

But, she was already helping Marinette with a plan to tell Adrien how she felt. So it wouldn't be fair to lead Nathaniel in to such a situation when she knew Marinette's heart wasn't in it.

“What class do you two have?” Marinette asked, looking to her for the answer instead of Nathaniel. Marinette probably realized Nathaniel was still shy about her.

“We have music today. We'll see you after class, can't be late!” Tiana chimed before snatching Nathaniel by the shoulder and dragging him along with her.

Faintly she heard Marinette trying to call her back, but she really didn't want to be late for class.

“You're welcome.” Tiana said once they reached the door, smirking at Nathaniel as he tried to catch his breath. Maybe she walked too quickly for him...

“Thanks...” Nathaniel said after catching his breath at last. They walked into class and took a seat together, the teacher not yet having arrived.

“Don't be too sad that she doesn't have class with us for the hour.” Tiana teased once they were seated, smiling innocently when Nathaniel glared at her.

“I don't like her.” Nathaniel reminded her, turning his eyes back down to his notebook to likely start drawing again.

“Natty boy, when are you going to realize I'm a human lie detector?” Tiana asked, leaning on him and laughing when he sputtered and tried to shoo her off of him.

“Stop it.” Nathaniel hissed after finally pushing her away, trying to glare at her but she saw the tell tale glint in his eyes he got when he wanted to laugh.

“Oh look, it's the new class couple.” Tiana sighed right along with Nathaniel, looking across the room to see that they unfortunately had Chloe in class with them. “That didn't take long, you've hardly been here a week.” Chloe remarked with a snobby little giggle.

“Chloe, don't start today.” Adrien warned her, pinching the bridge of his nose as he talked to her. Tiana hadn't even noticed he was in this class as well.

“Sorry to disappoint.” Tiana said as she leaned back in her chair. “But Nathaniel and I are just friends. You do know what friends are, right? I mean, from what I've seen, you can only keep people around you by paying them or scaring them, and that isn't real friendship.” Tiana responded to her bullying with a snarky smirk that would make Verro proud if he wasn't hiding in her jacket.

Chloe's face lit up red with anger, opening her mouth to respond but being interrupted by the teacher walking into the room at last.

Tiana turned her gaze away from the spoiled brat and back to Nathaniel to see he now had his face down, scribbling furiously away at his notebook. Ooh, is it going to be a new rendition of Chloe Venom from earlier?

Tiana turned her attention back to the front of the class, rolling her eyes as she noticed Chloe has forced her way into the seat beside Adrien. Just looking at him, she could see he was highly uncomfortable.

He was fortunate though, that the teacher called him up to perform scales on the piano at the head of the class.

Tiana chuckled as he began playing, ignoring Chloe's squealing up front over how magnificent he was at something so easy as scales. She honestly shouldn't be surprised that he can play an instrument, coming from a higher class background like herself.

Watch, next thing she finds out will be that he is an actor or something. If that really becomes an actuality, she doesn't know how to react then. What kind of parent makes their child learn so many skills when realistically, they'll only ever need one to be successful in life?

“Who feels like volunteering to go next?” Tiana turned to Nathaniel with the next roll of her eyes, smiling as he too did such act when both of them watched Chloe bound over to be the next center of attention.

Both of them cringed as her fingers fumbled on the keys every other note, missing notes entirely even as she tried to make it seem like she was a Mozart on the piano.

“Okay, that's enough, Ms. Bourgeois.” The teacher interrupted her halfway through, looking none too pleased at Chloe's lack of practice. “I would have hoped you would have practiced. Go take your seat, please.” Chloe was shooed away with the flick of the teachers baton, both Tiana and Nathaniel chortling quietly at her embarrassment.

They had just stopped laughing when Tiana heard her name be called, flicking her gaze back to the front to see an expectant gaze on her by the teacher.

Without another word, Tiana stood from her seat and headed down to the piano.

Tiana took a breath as she sat down at the piano, waiting for the teacher to start the metronome before beginning.

One of the perks of being the grandchild of a famed conductor was that Tiana had received plenty of lessons over the years on the piano. Her grandfather insisted, in fact. She was his right hand, when allowed to be of course.

Her fingers flowed rhythmically over the keys, not needing to read the sheet placed for her as she knew most of her scales by heart now.

Tiana's eyes closed, letting sounds of the piano surround her and barrier off the rest of the world from her. Even something so simple as scales had the soothing power to make her forget everything around her and focus solely on the flow of her fingers over the keys and the piano's beautiful voice in response to her actions.

Finishing the scales, Tiana opened her eyes and looked back up at her teacher. Like herself, the teacher seemed entranced by how wonderfully she melded with the piano. “Wonderful job. Magnificent.” The teacher replied before motioning with her baton to return to her seat.

Well, few words was still good. Especially when those few words were positive like that.

Tiana headed back up to her seat, faintly aware of the stares she was receiving form her classmates. What was so interesting about her performance? It was just scales. It's not like she was performing Tchaikovsky or Beethoven.

Tiana sat back down and noticed that even Nathaniel was staring at her in awe. “What?” Tiana asked, tilting her head as she looked at him. She chuckled when he immediately looked away with a shy blush, back down at his notebook.

“You never said you could play piano.” Nathaniel said quietly as their teacher called someone else up to do their scales.

“Lots of people can play. It's not that interesting.” Tiana said with a shrug, glancing back down the room to the front to see some of their fellow students whip their heads away from her gaze in hopes of not being caught staring.

“Is there anything you cant do?” Nathaniel asked with a small snort, Tiana chuckling at his words, as there were in fact many things. The public just didn't see them because they didn't want to see them. They wanted to see her as the perfect daughter of the Serafini family.

“Well, to start, I can't draw like you do.” Tiana said, smiling cheekily at him as she tried to steal a peak of what he was working on currently, but he closed the notebook to prevent her.

Soon, music too came to an end, signaling it was time to get back to regular classes with their usual classmates. Just as she and Nathaniel walked out of the room to head to science, she was stopped by someone calling her name.

Tiana knew it was Adrien easily, because he was the only one who still called her by Tatiana. Albeit just to be a smart mouth because she was still calling him Agreste to be just as cheeky.

“I'll see you in class.” Nathaniel made his escape quickly, Tiana chuckling at how shy he was.

“How can I help you, Agreste?” Tiana asked as Adrien stopped beside her, looking as though he had a lot to say from the conflict she could read off of him.

“You can play piano too? How many skills do you have?” Adrien asked, Tiana rolling her eyes as yet again her abilities were the main focus.

“My grandfather taught me. Honestly, its not that special. Lots of people can play the piano. You should really see my grandfather with his violin.” Tiana said as they started heading towards their class while talking.

“I would, but I feel like he'd be more focused on intimidating me.” Adrien said, both of them chuckling at the idea as, yet again, her grandfather had a close eye on him during practice again yesterday when they were near each other.

“Don't take it too seriously. He gets bored easily. I mean, I'd get bored too, if stuck with you for two hours and nothing else to do than teach.” Tiana teased, smirking at Adrien as he laughed mockingly back at her.

“Your so funny.” Adrien mocked as they arrived at the door to their classroom.

“Well, I try. I'm told I have my grandfathers sense of humor.” Tiana teased, before spying Marinette watching them from inside the room with a worried expression. Oh now what does she have to worry about?

It's not like she's anything like Chloe. She wont outright tell Adrien that Marinette is head over heels for him.

“So, do you have plans for lunch?” Adrien asked, snapping her attention back to him as she faintly heard a trio of gasps from inside the room.

“Marinette invited me and Alya to lunch at her parents bakery again. I'm sure if you ask her, she'd be more than happy to invite you along too.” Tiana offered with a warm smile, both of them immediately dropping their smiles when they heard Chloe scoff loudly from her seat.

“I'll ask her then.” Adrien said, before they started heading to their separate desks.

Tiana grinned at her two friends as she passed them, Alya giving her a thumbs up while Marinette looked conflicted about something. She was sure that she had started trying the meditation idea she had given her, but it probably was still nerves about actually being left alone with Adrien to talk.

Tiana sat down beside Nathaniel to see he had a curios expression on her now. “What?” Tiana asked, trying once again to steal a glance at his current work only for him to yet again block her attempts.

“Was he just about to ask you out to lunch?” Nathaniel asked, and immediately Tiana's smile dropped. That...wasn't what happened.

Glancing down to Marinette, she worried if that was what she had thought too.

Tiana had no interest in Adrien like Marinette did. Hell, Marinette was her friend, and she would never do something to jeopardize her friends chances to be with the person they cared about.

Tiana ran back over the conversation in her head for a moment. She hadn't been looking at him when he had asked, she looked back after the question because she was putting in to play the plan for Marinette.

Adrien didn't particularly look like he was trying to ask her to lunch alone together either. He was just being friendly. Plus, her grandfather intimidates him, she doubts he'd want to get any closer to that than he already is.

But that didn't mean that Marinette might misconstrue the situation because of her anxiety over trying to tell him how she feels.

“No, he didn't.” Tiana answered Nathaniel after a moment of more rapid thought. “He's just being friendly. I am still the new girl, after all.” Tiana reasoned, hoping Marinette was eavesdropping on them and could hear that nothing happened like she may fear.

As their teacher droned on and Tiana was writing down notes, she heard the familiar squeak of Marinette, looking up for a moment to see her hiding behind a book and a confused Adrien looking back at her and Alya.

What was that about?

Tiana went back to writing down notes, and before long it was time for lunch.

“You sure you don't want to come?” Tiana asked Nathaniel as they packed up their stuff. She had asked him earlier in the morning if he wanted to come for lunch with her and the others, but he politely declined. He claimed he wanted to spend the break by admiring some of his favorite artists work in the library.

“I'm sure. If you see any snicker doodles though...” Tiana cut him off with a laugh, not needing to hear the rest as she knew how he felt about those cookies.

“I'll bring you some then. See you in a little while, Natty Boy.” Tiana said with a smile before heading out to meet Marinette and Alya at the front entrance.

Tiana barely had the door in sight when she noticed the two extra people with their group, grinning as she realized why Marinette squealed earlier. Adrien was talking to her with a kind smile, Alya and Nino whispering something a few feet away and stealing glances at the two as they spoke.

“There you are. We're ready to go now.” Alya chimed, grabbing her by the elbow and dragging her along almost as soon as she was in range of her grasp.

“I can walk just fine, Alya.” Tiana reminded after being dragged a few feet, Nino helping her out by prying Alyas iron grip off her.

“Look at that though, she's not hyperventilating.” Alya whispered to her after they fell back behind Marinette and Adrien, whom were still talking among themselves.

Tiana grinned at her, genuinely proud as she's heard that Marinette has struggled for three years with communicating with Adrien when others weren't around. Maybe her shell was finally falling away.

“Is that from trying meditation?” Nino piped in while also whispering, grinning right along with them. From what she's gathered, it seemed everyone knew how Marinette felt except Adrien.

Talk about blind.

“Might be. If she's been trying it, maybe it helped her relax enough to talk without letting her anxiety get the better of her.” Tiana whispered back, before the arrived at the bakery and all grabbed a table to sit down and have lunch.

“Remember the plan.” Alya hissed to her and Nino when Marinette was talking to her parents at the counter.

“What are you three whispering about?” Adrien asked, reminding all of them that he hadn't gone up to the counter with Marinette.

Alya and Nino blanked, but Tiana was always quick with her words. “We're laughing at this amazing picture Nathaniel drew this morning. I'll show you it when we get back. Trust me, it'll make your day.” Tiana grinned, Alya giggling again at the memory of the picture that she had, unfortunately, left in her locker.

Nino looked confused for a moment, but winced from where he sat beside Alya. Alya herself held a knowing look on him, so she assumed she probably was the reason for why Nino flinched.

“From the way you talk about it, I feel like it's probably a mixture between good and bad.” Adrien said with a small smile, Tiana only grinning bigger as he was able to read the mischief from her tone.

“Oh but it's so much better when a douse bad is involved.” Tiana purred, catching herself from showing her Rogue side. Even though she was sure that none of them probably knew who Rogue Wolf was, as she hadn't caused too much mayhem yet, she didn't want to risk showing her devious side to just anyone.

Tiana noticed a dusting of pink cover Adrien's face at her words, before turning her attention away from him and to Alya as she typed furiously away at her phone.

Nino was watching her over her shoulder, eyebrow raising every few seconds at what she was doing.

“Okay, what is so interesting on your phone? Are you on your Lady Blog again?” Tiana asked, having heard more than enough about the blog about the two heroes that she would probably be encountering soon.

Well, she's already encountered the cat, but not the bug. She had plenty of fun with the kitty cat though.

“Apparently, Ladybug and Chat Noir have a new adversary.” Alya said, before turning her phone to show her a article that showed a picture of the graffiti paw print she had done almost a week ago.

Okaayyy.... Maybe they did know who Rogue Wolf was...

Tiana should have honestly expected that Alya would do her due research into Rogue Wolf. She had spent three years following everything to do with Ladybug and her partner kitty cat. Of course, if someone who was possibly a threat shows up, she was bound to find out.

Tiana wanted to frown, but stopped herself. So much for making a grand entrance. Chat Noir ruined her opportunity of making a grand show of her arrival, and subsequent nabbing of whatever shiny little trinket she decided upon.

She hadn't really put much thought into it yet, she'd been too busy and Grandfather was watching too closely for her to be able to sneak away as Rogue.

“Apparently, it's the mark of someone named Rogue Wolf.” Alya said before turning her screen back to herself and typing furiously away once more. “I have to get a move on! How could I be so late to the scoop?!” Alya cursed herself as Nino chuckled and patted her on the shoulder.

“It's just one story, Alya. It's not like everyone knows about it yet. You're still getting massively more views than they are.” Nino assured her with a smile, before finally Marinette came back with her father helping carry lunch to the table.

“Bon Appétite kids!” Mr. Dupain-Cheng said after setting everything down with help from Marinette. “Let us know if you need anything else.” Mr. Dupain-Cheng said before kissing Marinette on the head and walking back to the kitchen.

Tiana had to fight to hide the frown, wishing she actually had parents that paid attention to her like that and willingly showed their affection. Instead of doing it for publicity or because there was nothing better to do.

“Sorry guys, but I gotta go. I need to go look into this Rogue Wolf person better, so I need the library computers.” Alya said suddenly, jumping up from her seat. Tiana couldn't honestly tell if that was just an excuse to get away and leave Marinette alone with Adrien, or if she really was ditching them to go research Rogue Wolf.

“I'd better go with, otherwise she'll be there until midnight and miss the rest of class.” Nino said as Alya dashed out the door, jumping up to chase after her.

Marinette exchanged a look with her, and Tiana had to hold back the cheeky grin as it was only the three of them now. As far as Adrien knew, this wasn't all planned out to happen.

Marinette gave a pleading look to her though, obviously not wanting to be left alone with him so soon. Just as Tiana was going to come up with an excuse for herself, however, her phone went off from her bag.

A scowl immediately wormed its way to her face, knowing exactly who the ringtone belonged to.

“Everything alright?” Adrien asked as she pulled her phone out, the ringtone ending with a buzz to let her know that she had a new text now.

“I think that's the first time I've ever seen you frown like that. I thought you were nothing but smiles.” Marinette teased lightly, glancing down at the phone in her hand as she scanned her fingerprint to open the device.

Just as she suspected, her mother was wanting to see her.

“Yeah, everything's fine. I gotta go though, family business.” Tiana said, standing up and grabbing her bag to try to pay for the food that only the two were going to eat.

“You don't need to, it's fine really.” Marinette assured when Tiana tried to hand her a few bills. “Are you sure everything's alright?” Marinette asked, genuine concern written on her face for her.

“Yeah, I'm sure. It's just normal that my mother pulls me out of whatever I'm doing like this. I find it unnecessarily rude, but she does it anyways. I'll see you two back in class later, sorry.” Tiana said before turning and leaving quickly.

Once down the street and away from the two, Tiana felt Verro shift against her shoulder. “Well, that was perfectly timed, I'd say. You didn't have to make an excuse.” Verro spoke up, Tiana realizing that he was technically right.

Well, hopefully Marinette takes advantage of the situation given to her.

“Come on, Verro. Let's go see what she wants now.” Tiana said with a sigh, continuing to walk speedily towards the theater that her mother hardly ever left.

Tiana smiled a little when she felt Verro nuzzle under her chin, glad for the little wolfs comfort.

 

 

Marinette tried to steady her hands as she reached for her cup, taking a shaky sip of her tea. They had planned this, she knew this was going to happen.

But it didn't stop the nerves from returning the moment Tiana disappeared out the door.

“Are you okay, Marinette? You seem worried about something?” Adrien asked, and Marinette had to take a deep breath to keep herself from squeaking over how he had been watching her so carefully.

Come on, Marinette. It's Adrien. You can do this. It's not like you haven't been alone before...

“I'm fine. I'm just hoping Tiana is. She seemed upset.” Marinette muttered, technically being honest as she hadn't seen her frown that deeply before.

She could only hope it wasn't something serious and that everyone was okay.

“I'm sure she's fine. She didn't look too upset. Its probably nothing.” Adrien assured her with a kind smile. Her heart pounded against her ribs at the sweetness in his smile.

“So have you had a chance to get to know her more?” Marinette asked, making small talk as they ate in otherwise silence. Silence if you didn't count her father singing loudly back in the kitchen.

“Kind of.” Adrien said, grinning after he took a bite of his croissant. She smiled just at the sight, thankful that Papa had made extra today for her. She knew just how much Adrien loved them.

“She told Alya and I that you two have fencing together. She thinks its funny that her grandfather intimidates you.” Marinette said, giggling when Adrien chuckled at the mention.

“Yeah, he's got that air around him that says don't mess with him.” Adrien said, before their eyes locked briefly. He smiled at her, those gleaming green eyes filled with warmth and happiness that she really hoped was because of her.

Marinette knew she was blushing by the warm burn against her cheeks, looking down to grab her cup and take another sip. Her heart was pounding far too hard, but at least she wasn't having anxiety attack.

“This is nice.” Adrien said after another minute of silence. She looked up to see him finish off his croissant. “Its been a while since it was just the two of us. I was beginning to think you were mad at me about something.” Adrien confessed, picking up his cup as she felt her heart quiver at the idea of him thinking she could ever be mad at him.

“Why would you think that? I'm not mad at you for anything.” Marinette said before their eyes once again locked.

“Well we haven't really talked much recently. I kind of just assumed, sorry if that was wrong.” Adrien cast her an apologetic smile that made her want to cry and hug him close.

“I'm sorry. I've just been really busy recently.” Marinette murmured, looking down as shame hit her hard. She hadn't really thought how Adrien might feel about her hiding and silence because of trying to figure out how to tell him how she feels. “I'm not mad, honest. I've just been so stressed out, I haven't really been myself.” Marinette explained, looking up when she heard Adrien's chair scratch against the floor.

He was now leaning closer towards her from across the table with a worried look in his usually happy green eyes. “Is everything alright? You're always the happiest person I know, I didn't think you let stress get to you.” Adrien said as Marinette felt her face flush hotter at his worry for her.

She felt like she could cry. Adrien actually worried for her?

“I'm fine. I'm learning better how to handle the stress a little safer.” Marinette assured, smiling gently at the boy of her dreams.

Adrien pursed his lips before speaking again. “If you need someone to talk to, you could always talk to me, Marinette. You shouldn't have to deal with everything alone.” Adrien reminded her, and for a second she was brought back to her conversation with Chat Noir. His words were so identical to what Chat had said to her...

Marinette smiled, feeling much better just from his words. Maybe that was what she needed, to talk to Adrien more one on one. “Thank you, Adrien. I'll remember that.” Marinette said, smiling softly at him as he returned her smile and warmed her heart even more.

She felt at that moment that all the stress and anxiety could just melt away, because she knew Adrien was there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there starts some more of the Adrienette that I said was not gone! It's so adorable!
> 
> Btw, I really wish I could draw, because I really want a real life picture like the one described at the beginning of the chapter. I feel like a picture of Chloe like that could just make anyone's day better. But ooh, we not only see a little more into Tiana's friendship with Nathaniel, but her relationship with her mother. Wonder where that's gonna go...
> 
> Anyways, sorry I forgot to mention that I don't update on Sundays! I realized yesterday that I forgot to mention that those are my days off from writing in general so I can just have a chance to cool down and not burn myself out on writing. I promise, I'll do my best to continue updating this quickly until it's caught up with the other sites, but thanks for your patience!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading! I'm so happy your enjoying it, and I'll see you next chapter!


	7. Surprises

Tiana leaned over Nathaniel's shoulder, watching him sketch while in his own little world. How he hadn't noticed her come up the stairs and stand behind him, she didn't know.

But she was enjoying watching the way he sketched a cute little picture of himself as a superhero. It was really good, like all his art was. A grin wormed its way to her face for the first time in an hour when she watched him begin sketching a female figure beside his own.

“Ooh, who's that?”

Tiana had to jump back quickly to avoid being hit in the face by his shoulder, as he violently jumped in his seat from being startled by her.

Tiana couldn't help herself and began laughing, always finding the thrill of scaring someone too amusing not to laugh at. She took her seat beside him as she was still laughing, very much aware of the glare she earned for scaring the boy.

She laughed for a good two minutes before calming down at last, grinning at Nathaniel as he still glared at her for sneaking up on him. “How long were you behind me?” Nathaniel asked, going back to working on his drawing.

“Only a minute or two. Is the girl in the picture Marinette?” Tiana asked, leaning on his shoulder as she pointed at the notebook that he didn't bother hiding from her view this time.

“No.”

“Your a bad liar.”

Nathaniel glared at her again for a brief moment before they both turned their attention to the door, Marinette and Adrien walking in together while laughing at something.

Tiana was actually surprised. In all honesty, she thought Marinette would become too nervous after being left alone with Adrien to talk normally with him. Huh, maybe she did try out the meditation and learned to overcome that anxiety.

Now she just had to wonder, did Marinette tell Adrien she has feelings for him or are they still just friends?

Marinette took a seat beside Alya, who too looked surprised by the sight, before turning around to face her with a wide grin.

Tiana grinned back, giving her a thumbs up before their teacher entered the room and demanded their attention.

“Should I assume you weren't actually at lunch with her and Adrien?” Nathaniel asked after a few minutes of taking notes.

Tiana caught herself this time before she could scowl, wiping all emotion from her features like she's tried to remember to do all these years. “No, I had to leave. Mother needed me to come talk with her.” Tiana said calmly, not wanting to get in to it right then.

“Is everything alright?” Nathaniel asked instead, Tiana glancing at him for a moment as she wrote her notes to see a mildly worried look for her.

Why does everyone always have to ask her that?

“Yeah, family business. Nothing out of the ordinary.” Tiana said simply, giving her full attention to the lesson once more.

Tiana knew the likelihood that he would believe the words she said to him was slim, but fortunately he didn't push. She was happy that he wasn't the type to push her to talk when she really didn't want to.

Before she could even realize it, school was ending. She really wished it wasn't yet, she wanted to feel normal for just a little longer.

Her phone buzzing in her bag reminded her that she was anything but, however.

“Do you want to...maybe go grab something to eat together?” Nathaniel asked as she stood up from her desk, his face dusted pink as she looked at him. Poor sweet boy, he must not be used to asking people to hang out.

“Did I just hear what I thought I heard?” Tiana didn't repress the growl of annoyance this time, turning her gaze down the rows to Chloe who, sadly, hadn't yet left. “Did the wannabe Picasso just ask the bipolar princess out on a date?” Chloe mockingly asked, her little clone standing behind her with her hands on her hips to mimic the spoiled brat.

Tiana vaguely caught the familiar growl from within her jacket, unable to shush him without looking suspicious. If the rich bitch kept it up, however, she'll find out just why she and Verro get on so well together.

Wolves protect their pack, after all.

“You two will make such a lovely couple. We'll look forward to the baby that you ignore in favor of your seemingly important life and the disgusting little shoddy art pieces for one another.” Tiana stalked down towards Chloe as she turned away with a snobby laugh.

“Chloe!”

“What is wrong with you?”

“You really cannot help yourself, can you sweetness?” Tiana snarled as she reached the last step, knowing fully well that letting her anger get the best of her was the last thing she should do but unable to help herself. “Is your cry for attention because of the fact that your dad's only way of showing you he could even tolerate you was with his wallet, or because you're just genuinely a nasty little creature?” Tiana growled, not letting her eyes leave the spoiled brat.

Chloe whirled around to face her, nose turned up with an angry scowl on her plastic looking lips. “Excuse you? Who are you to talk about parents loving you? Your Dad doesn't even waste time showing you that he cares, he just leaves you alone. Well, go share alone time with the psycho artist, Princess Tatiana.” Chloe snapped right back at her.

Vaguely, Tiana was aware that their other classmates were watching like hawks, even more so that Adrien, Marinette and Alya were trying to get them to stop.

But at the comment about her parents, she stopped caring.

Tiana was seconds from making Verro very proud of their shared wolf qualities, when a big hand caught her by the stomach and pushed her back.

Tiana looked up, only to frown as she realized Mother sent the goons.

“It would be appreciated if you'd stay back from Tatiana, kiddo.” Tiana bit her tongue, knowing better than to continue the fight when her mothers lackeys were present.

“Uh, and who do you think you are? Where did you even come from?” Chloe propped her hands on her waist again as she glared up at the man dressed in black that towered over both of them.

“I'm her bodyguard, which means stand back.” Tiana smirked as Beau nudged Chloe back with one stubby finger on her shoulder, Chloe's jaw dropping indignantly. “Mrs. Delphine wants you on time, Tatiana. You'll be escorted to and from the theater each practice from now on.” Beau advised, and at that her smirk faded.

Well, the freedom was fun while it lasted.

“Delphine Serafini?” Tiana cast a glance at Marinette as she fan-girled for a second before Beau clasped a hand over her shoulder and began leading her to the door.

“Sorry Nathaniel, I'll have to take a rain check on grabbing food.” Tiana said with a slight apologetic smile up at her friend before she was escorted out.

This was going to be a long, long day.

 

 

What just happened?

Marinette hadn't seen Tiana that angry before, that was the first moment where she realized she could even be angry. She thought Tiana was just all sunshine and rainbows.

But the moment Chloe had mentioned Tiana's father, it seemed like a switch was flicked. She was just glad that the death glare she had on Chloe wasn't directed her way.

Marinette wanted to squeal about how Tiana was going to some practice with her mother, but she couldn't really find the energy after realizing that Chloe had said something that really must have struck a nerve with Tiana.

Just as Marinette was about to yell at Chloe and stand up for Tiana, Adrien beat her to the punch however. “Chloe how can you possibly be so horrible?” Adrien questioned, glaring at her in disappointment as Marinette looked up the room towards Nathaniel, who was still sitting at their desk in silence.

“Me? Did you hear what she said to me?!” Chloe squealed back as Marinette turned away from the two to go make sure Nathaniel was alright. The last thing she wanted was someone akumatized from their class again. She'll check on Tiana later, but Nathaniel is closest at the moment.

“You always have to start fights with everyone! Why can't you just be nice like you used to be, instead of being this horrible person that you've become now?” Adrien questioned as Marinette reached Nathaniel, noticing he was in his own little thought bubble.

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked, sitting down beside him gently as he flinched at her sudden intrusion.

Nathaniel blinked at her for a moment before turning his gaze away. “I'm fine, Chloe doesn't bother me. I'm just worried about Tiana.” Nathaniel replied back as Marinette caught the familiar sound of Chloe's fake crying, looking down as she ran out of the room with Sabrina close behind.

“I'm sure she'll be fine.” Marinette said, but couldn't deny that she worried too. It was...weird seeing her upset when they were all used to her being so happy. Was there actually problems with her home life like Chloe tried to portray?

Come to think of it, every time someone mentioned parents, she quieted down right away and didn't say much about it. But she happily talked about her grandfather whenever asked.

“I hope so.” Nathaniel said before standing up from the desk and walking down to the door without another word to her.

Marinette sighed, wishing that he would get over what happened years ago and treat her like a friend like she tried to treat him as.

Marinette walked back down to her friends to see Adrien pinching the bridge of his nose like he usually did when annoyed by Chloe. “I texted Tiana.” Alya revealed as they walked out of the room to start leaving school at last. “She says her mom asked her during lunch to help with the new performance, so that's why that guy showed up to escort her.” Alya explained, and while Marinette would usually be excited at the announcement that Delphine Serafini was working on a new play, she couldn't find the energy to.

She could only think about how Tiana didn't look happy to be interrupted by her mother, or by having to go with the bodyguard.

A hand clasped on her shoulder, and her face immediately illuminated red as she realized it was Adrien. “I'm sure she's fine, but you can try talking to her later to be sure.” Adrien said, smiling at her softly. Her heart warmed, but only a fraction as she too saw the worried glint in his eyes.

At least she's not the only one wondering if their friend is actually as alright as she claims to be.

 

 

Chat yawned, stifling it by hiding his mouth against his arm.

It's been a long day, but he took patrol over for Ladybug, again, in hopes that she'd use the extra time to de-stress and get some much needed rest tonight.

It has been quiet recently, which was kind of disconcerting as Hawk Moth was never this quiet, but he couldn't really complain.

As long as he could get home soon and get some rest himself, he'll be happy.

A howl in the distance caught his attention, however.

Chat looked off in the distance to see a figure darting quickly over the rooftops.

Well, so much for another quiet night.

Chat took off running after the Wolf, not needing a seconds hesitation as he knew, one slip up, she'd be gone again.

Chat dropped to all fours when he noticed the wolf was still a lot faster than him on all fours, starting to catch up to her once he did. They bounded from roof to roof, and as he spied her ears twitch, he knew she was aware that he was behind her now.

Suddenly, she leaped from a roof. His eyes widened as he watched her drop to the ground and roll, continuing to run through the streets.

Chat jumped down as well, not willing to let her get away this time.

At last, their run came to a stop beneath the Eiffel tower, Chat trying to catch his breath for a moment as they were running for fifteen minutes.

A glance at the wolf, she seemed completely unfazed by the run. Her goggles were over her eyes, and a little white bag hung from her mouth.

“I don't have time to play games with you tonight, Chat Noir.” Rogue Wolf was the first to speak, throwing him a lopsided grin even with the little bag hanging from her teeth.

“Well it's a good thing we're not playing then, miss. Make it easy for both of us and hand me the bag.” Chat said as he stood up, holding a hand out to her. The likelihood of her cooperating was slim, but he knew more about her now. He knew what to expect, so he wouldn't be so easy to outdo this time.

“But this is mine.” Rogue said, plucking the bag from her teeth with her claws. “I was just out for a run, you always assume that I'm stealing something?” Rogue asked with a fiendish chuckle that definitely fit her animal persona.

“Well considering who you are, yes. I mean, from what I've learned, you might have even stolen that Miraculous you've got.” Chat pointed out, grinning cheekily as the grin she had faded within seconds.

“I wouldn't dare steal a Miraculous, kitten. I may steal jewels and pretty little trinkets, but even I know better than to touch someone's Miraculous. Don't confuse me with Hawk Moth.” Rogue spoke with a seriousness he hadn't yet seen in her.

“Did I strike a nerve, wolfie?” Chat asked teasingly, striding closer to her as his grin only grew. Was it possible that he at last had an advantage over her. “Such a purretty wolf as yourself, why waste your time trying to get away with those jewels.” Chat mused as he tapped a claw on the bag, before his eyes twitched a little wider as she pulled back the collar of her shirt and stuffed the bag down against her chest.

“Its hardly a waste of my time. The joy I get from watching you scramble over thinking I've sank to the bottom of the Seine, so much fun.” Rogue chortled at her words, but Chat kept up his own appearances.

“Your vanishing act was cute, wolf, but it won't work a second time. I know your tricks.” Chat revealed, still grinning as she pushed the goggles up and away from her eyes.

“Oh do you, now? Or do you only know the ones I've let the public be aware of?” Rogue teased him by taking a step closer, hands on her hips as her tail swished behind her. “You'll learn, there's a lot you don't know about me, and even more surprises to come.” Rogue purred her words, and he could feel the ghost of her words against his skin. A warmth he really didn't feel he needed to feel, but desperately wanted to say didn't feel good like it did.

“I'm sure I'll find out all I need to know soon enough.” Chat replied back with a wink, before realizing he'd need to figure out how to get the bag from within her suit.

“Find out what, exactly? What my bare skin feels like?” Rogue cooed, and his body flushed hot at her words and the way she spoke them. Yes, it wasn't unusual for women to flirt with him when he was Chat Noir, but it seemed so different hearing it from another Miraculous Wielder. “Because that's the only way you'll get this bag, is if you get close enough to sneak that little pervy claw of yours down my suit.” Chat folded his arms over his chest, not willing to give her the satisfaction of knowing her words actually got to him.

“First, I'm a gentleman, not a purrvert. I'd never lay my hands upon any women without her explicitly asking me to do so.” Chat corrected her about the name calling she had done. She only chuckled at him in response.

“So you admit then that there's been others than your “bugaboo”?” Chat's heart skipped a beat as she finished her air quotes about his lady. Even the mere mention of the women he loved could make his heart stammer and yearn more desperately for her.

“No, miss.” Was his voice a little higher? Chat cleared his throat as Rogue laughed once again at him. “My eyes and every other part of my body and soul only have her in sight.” Chat admitted willingly, as he would never deny his love for Ladybug. Nor has he ever to this day.

Rogue pouted at his words, Chat smirking a little at the white canine he saw dig into her bottom lip. “Aww, but what am I then, kitty cat? Just a little play toy?” Chat blinked at her words.

“Huh?”

“Oh boo, here I thought we might have something special.” Rogue cooed, Chat catching the glint of deviousness in those intimidating golden eyes.

Grinning lazily at her, he leaned closer to her. “If you're admitting to your own curiosity about me, all you have to do is hand over the bag and I'd be more than happy to sate that.” Chat purred right back, still grinning as the pout left Rogue's lips quickly. Instead, however, she grinned right back at him.

“That's you that's got the curiosity, kitty cat. I know all I need to know about you and your Ladybug. But keep it up, maybe one day I will give you a little nip as reminder of just what curious kitties get for prying too deep.” Rogue snapped her teeth to punctuate her sentence, Chat leaning away to avoid her as she laughed at him. “But then again, you'd probably enjoy that too much.” Rogue mused, before suddenly her hand moved for her belt.

Chat jumped back quickly as Rogue produced a metal ball from her belt, shielding his eyes as she held it up.

“Ooh, you do know what this is then. Good sleuthing, Mr. Noir.” Rogue chimed, before she threw the ball at his feet.

With his eyes protected, Chat moved to dash forwards as he heard another voice call out his name. His heart leaped happily, knowing his lady anywhere.

Before he could respond, however, something hit him in the stomach.

A loud, piercing screech suddenly sounded out, and Chat immediately dropped to the ground and shielded his ears. But even covering them with his hands, he could still hear the sound. It surrounded him, piercing his ears to the point he thought they might bleed.

His head started spinning as he curled up on the ground, and at last the flash of the bomb she had thrown faded to leave only the deafening sound to incapacitate him.

Chat slammed his eyes shut as the sound refused to stop, curling into himself further as he felt something press against his back.

Chat opened his eyes at last when the sound finally came to an end, looking up to see a heavily panting Ladybug. “What happened?” Ladybug asked, kneeling down beside him as he uncurled himself and rolled onto his back.

“There was a loud screeching noise, I couldn't do anything.” Chat explained, his head still spinning as he tried to forget the unbearable sound.

“She threw a little metal ball at you before she ran off. It was right in front of you when I got to you, I just chucked it in the river.” Ladybug revealed, Chat grimacing as he sat up. Well, there was another surprise, like she said.

“Thank you, my lady.” Chat thanked before standing up, offering a hand to her to help her up as well. “Next time though, just leave me and go after her. She has more tricks up her sleeve than we realized. She got away, this time with the pilfered jewels.” Chat growled, looking away as his words stung worse. Three times now she's escaped, this time with her prize.

“Chat...” Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulder. Usually, he would be ecstatic and lean closer for more contact, but this time he was too disappointed in himself. That's three times now that she's outsmarted him.

What kind of hero was he?

“It's not your fault. She's a lot more cunning than we realized. We need to be careful, and we need to stick together. If she keeps getting you alone like this, she's only going to rip you apart like she's doing right now. Don't let her have that satisfaction of knowing she's getting to you.” Ladybug did her best to try to comfort him, but he still couldn't help the anger at himself.

Hell, Plagg will probably have a lot of fun later laughing at him and his misery.

“Thank you, Ladybug.” Chat muttered weakly, pulling his baton from his back to go home, but her hand caught his on the metal. His eyes immediately locked on their contact, unable to hold back the erratic beating of his heart now at her closeness to him.

“Please, Chat. You're stronger than she realizes, don't let her get to you. You told me that you're always there for me to talk to, you know that you can talk to me too. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself.” Ladybug said firmly, but held a soft smile that made all his anger and frustration for himself want to just melt away.

Their talk had given him so much hope for them, but this? Ladybug openly holding on to him and trying to keep him from critiquing himself because of his slip ups...

Chat's fingers twitched against hers that still held his hand so gently, locking eyes with her for a moment. Her determination to try to help him made him want to just reach over and hug her tightly, memorize himself with the feel of her warm arms around him and scent that he could follow to the ends of the Earth.

Chat found himself smiling right back at her, leaning closer only for her to take one step back. His ears drooped, wishing she'd let him hug her like he wanted to so desperately.

“Your ring, Chaton.”

Snapping his eyes down to his ring, he hadn't even realized how little time he had left. He never even heard it beep.

“Thank you, again, my lady. Purrhaps we can finish this talk tomorrow?” Chat purred, Ladybug retracting her hand from his own as she glared at his pun.

“If you keep making puns like that, I don't know.” Ladybug retorted, turning away from him as he slouched. “I'll see you tomorrow, Chat.” Ladybug said with another soft smile, before throwing her yo-yo and disappearing once more.

Chat smiled after her before making his hasty escape, not wanting to be caught out this late at night as Adrien.

 

 

Rogue cackled loudly as she skittered to a stop in an alleyway, listening carefully in the event that either heroes were following her.

Upon hearing nothing, she checked to make sure her take was still secured. Grabbing the bag in her teeth once more, she began the trek home.

This was by far more fun than the day time of dealing with the bratty mayors daughter or her mothers perfectionism in the theater.

Once she was sure that the duo weren't searching about for her, she began the journey home for the night. Well, sort of home.

First, she'd have to drop off her prize. She couldn't exactly bring her prizes in to the estate and just leave them laying about. If the staff found it, they may grow suspicious since, as far as they knew, she was back at home in her room for the night.

Once Rogue was down the street from her home, she checked around quickly before propping open a manhole, dropping in quickly before re-shutting it.

It wasn't the most sanitary way of sneaking about, but it made due. She couldn't risk being caught by what security cameras she hadn't yet memorized herself with.

Even worse, Ladybug or Chat Noir spotting her as she returned to her home.

Hitting a button on her wrist, the night vision kicked in on her goggles, dashing down the tunnels quickly until she at last came to a ladder.

Skipping one rung at a time, she shoved the manhole aside and climbed inside, willing the foul stench of the sewers out of her senses.

Standing up, she reached over and uncovered the keypad that was hidden in the seemingly enclosed room.

It lit up as soon as she pulled a glove off, pressing her fingertips to the screen.

With a ding, the wall beside it parted with a low rumble, clambering inside quickly. Once inside, it slammed back shut.

Almost as soon as the door was closed, a black smokey light enveloped her. Once she was herself again, Verro cackled loudly, floating into her vision.

“I wish we could have stayed to see that cats expression! Maybe he'll learn to keep ear plugs on hand when around you.” Verro guffawed, holding the white bag in his little paws.

“Maybe, I wouldn't bet on it though. All we have to do is mention Ladybug, and he's a drooling little kitten.” Tiana mused, both of them laughing together as they walked further in to the room.

It hadn't taken her long after her arrival in the city to find the bunker that lay hidden beneath the estate. She was certain it was probably from Grandfathers days as General Wolf, as there was plenty of memorabilia in one of the back rooms that had thick layers of dust on them.

Verro also seemed to dawn a dreamy look at the sight of most of it, but didn't want to tell her anything.

Tiana walked back to one of the rooms she had cleaned out for her prizes, Verro howling as he darted off for the mini-fridge that she made sure to stock with food for him.

The vault she reserved for herself was open when she entered the room, mentally reminding herself to lock it up tight from now on.

“Our first prize of Paris, Verro. You proud of me?” Tiana called out to the wolf as she stashed the bag in the little metal box, slamming it shut and spinning the lock afterwards.

“Are you going to resell it and use the money for the people who deserve it?” Verro called back as she walked out to the main room, the Kwami sitting beside her computer monitors as he feasted on his midnight dinner.

“Of course. Why would I need it?” Tiana responded, taking a seat in front of him as he chewed his food.

“Then I'm very proud of you, pup.” Tiana growled at him, Verro smirking back at her mockingly for they both knew how she felt about the nickname. “Shouldn't you be getting upstairs to sleep?” Verro asked after a minute stare down.

“Yes, you're not staying down here alone.” Tiana reminded, unwilling to let him stay in the bunker alone as who knows what he would get into while she isn't near.

Verro may be an old wolf, but he was still a nosy rambunctious one if he felt up to it.

“It was my bunker first!” Verro snapped, sitting up to glare at her.

“So you admit this is Grandfathers General Wolf bunker!” Tiana yelled back, grinning victoriously at her Kwami as he slouched in front of her. “We'll finish this tomorrow, come on.” Tiana said, standing up to go upstairs and get some sleep.

Verro huffed, before suddenly darting over to her and into her shirt once more.

“Fine, but I get to hide here again for the ride.”

“Verro, you perverted wolf!”

After another glare down, they headed upstairs. He may be a pesky little thing, but he was still her best friend and partner in crime.

Tiana could only grin excitedly at what fun they could stir up next time they go out as the devious wolves they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many other surprises Rogue Wolf could possibly have in store? Guess we'll have to wait to find out. Well, I'm already nearly twenty chapters ahead in writing this for the other sites, so I get to cheat and know already. But anyways, there's another encounter between Chat and Rogue, this time a little more interesting I would say.
> 
> Not only that, but we see a little more into General Wolf's past, not much though. I wish I had a bunker like that though! I really enjoy the interactions between Tiana and Verro though, its so much fun to write as they can be one in the same or polar opposites depending on the situation.
> 
> Thanks as always for reading you guys! I know I keep saying this, but it makes me so happy to see how many people enjoy this and how the hits keep going up with each new chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying the chapters, and I will see you next chapter!


	8. More The Merrier

Adrien smiled one last time at Marinette before she was out of sight, just then catching the sound of laughter behind him.

Turning around, Nino stood behind him with his arms folded. “You and Marinette seem to be getting a lot closer recently, huh?” Nino asked, nudging Adrien in the ribs with an elbow.

“We've been talking more. She's been under a lot of stress, I told her she could talk to me if she needs someone.” Adrien revealed, shaking his head at his best friend. Nino knew there was nothing going on.

He knew that he'd been in love with a mystery lady for the last three years.

“How's that going for you?” Nino asked as they started heading for the entrance to leave for the day.

“It's good. I'm just glad all that weirdness that was going on is over.” Adrien said with a shrug as they walked out the doors, perking up as he noticed Tiana seated on the last step.

“She's still here? I thought she was being escorted around by that big guy now.” Nino commented, before they walked down to her.

Adrien sat beside her, smiling at her as she looked up at them. “You're still here, it's a miracle.” Adrien teased, grinning at her as she stuck her tongue out at him.

“I don't have to go to practice today. Today's my day off from the theater.” Tiana shrugged at the notion, looking down at her phone that was laid against her thigh.

Marinette wasn't the only one whom he had been talking more with. Ever since the bodyguard guy showed up and escorted her out in the middle of her chewing Chloe out a week and a half ago, he's been trying to be a better friend to Tiana too.

It was obvious that something wasn't right in her life, so he wanted to try to help her like he was helping Marinette. What kind of friend would he be if he didn't?

“So what are you up to then?” Nino asked, sitting down on Tiana's other side.

“I'm waiting for Nathaniel. We're supposed to be going to some cafe nearby.” Tiana said, both Adrien and Nino exchanging a look before grinning mischievously as they leaned closer to Tiana.

“Sounds like a romantic evening.”

“Is there something your not telling us?”

Tiana poked Adrien in the nose, pushing him back away from him while pushing Nino by the shoulder.

Rubbing his nose, Adrien briefly wondered why women had to go for the nose. First Ladybug, now Tiana?

“There's nothing going on, we're friends. Don't be like Chloe.” Tiana blew raspberries at even the mention of the blonde girl.

“Well it's not like she's bothering you anymore. Ever since she realized who your mom is.” Nino reminded, as Chloe had changed her tune right quick upon realizing that Tiana was the child of the women who had most of Paris weep at her beautiful performances that she spent half the year perfecting.

“No, instead she still bothers my friends. I know I'm new to this whole public school thing, but I still know loyalty to friends.” Tiana said honestly, Nino awwing and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“Can we just dip you in milk? Your sweeter than chocolate chip cookies.” Nino teased, Tiana laughing at him mockingly up until a hand swatted Nino on the back of the head. “Hey!”

“Aren't you supposed to say those things about your girlfriend?”

Adrien snickered quietly as Alya glared down at Nino, the boy jumping up almost as soon as he realized she was behind him.

Tiana too was giggling quietly at the scene.

Alya looked down at them as Nino tried to come up with a compliment for his new girlfriend, which Adrien was glad finally happened. She grinned deviously at them, holding a finger up to her lips to warn them to keep quiet.

Adrien shook his head, glad he didn't have a girlfriend like that. Alya was hard to read at times, so he'd struggle too much knowing what is serious and what is playing.

At least with his lady, he knew how to read her mostly, and had increasing chances of finally winning her heart.

“Umm...”

Adrien looked behind him and Tiana to see Nathaniel awkwardly standing there, looking between the seemingly bickering couple and Tiana.

Tiana didn't even look behind them, standing up immediately and stepping around him to stand with Nathaniel.

“Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow.” Tiana said, weaving an arm with Nathaniel's as Adrien noticed the shy boy flush red to match his hair.

“Hey, where are you two off to?” Alya asked, stopping them before they could get more than a few feet away.

“We're going to this little cafe.” Tiana replied back, Adrien glancing at Alya as she grabbed Nino's shoulder and dragged him over to the pair.

“Then how's about we make it a group thing.” Alya offered, Adrien rolling his eyes at how she just invited herself to go along without even asking Nathaniel, who looked like he didn't want to be around others that much.

“Alya-”

“They were wanting-”

“It's up to Natty boy, not me.” Tiana interrupted both him and Nino, nudging Nathaniel with a cheeky smile as he glared weakly at her.

That was one of the few times he's actually seen Nathaniel glare at someone, albeit as weak as it was.

“Oh come on, Nathaniel.” Nino wrapped an arm around Nathaniel's shoulder as Adrien stood up to try to convince the two to let Tiana and Nathaniel go. “It'll be fun, you'll find out why Tiana likes us all so much.” Nino said, grinning towards Tiana as Adrien pulled his arm off Nathaniel.

“Guys, they planned this for themselves. Let them go have fun together.” Adrien said with a smile at Nathaniel and Tiana.

“You can all come, if you really want to.” Nathaniel said quietly, looking to Tiana as Alya laughed happily at getting to come along.

Sighing, Adrien followed after them when Nathaniel started leading the way, Alya talking in a whisper to Tiana as they walked.

After walking for about ten minutes, they arrived at a quaint little cafe that made Adrien think of Marinette's parents bakery with how homey and warm it looked.

They all got a table, and Adrien smiled apologetically at Nathaniel as he looked between them and Tiana uncomfortably.

In all honesty, Adrien began to feel like the third wheel as Nino and Alya focused on one another, and Nathaniel said very few words to them but many to Tiana.

He was about ready to say he would leave them all to their thing so he could head home, but Tiana drew his attention.

“Where's Marinette, Agreste? You two have been talking a lot recently.” Tiana teased, Adrien retaliating by sticking his tongue out at her.

“She's working on a new design today, Tatiana.” Adrien replied, grinning cheekily at her since if she was going to continue calling him by a name he told her she didn't have to, he'd do just the same right back.

“Aren't you a model, though? I'd think you could help her with some fashion sense, not that she really needs it though.” Tiana finished with a shrug, as they all knew their friend was the most fashion inclined of them all. Hell, Adrien wouldn't be surprised if one day he hears her name is bigger than Fathers even.

“She's been planning this one for a while though.” Alya joined in to their conversation as the owner approached their table.

Adrien smiled back at the happy owner as he placed their drinks down for them before scurrying back to the counter.

“All she told me was that it was a dress she's been wanting to make for over a year. That's a long time to be working on a fashion design. Well, I assume.” Tiana shrugged again, Nathaniel chuckling quietly at her words.

“Yeah, since you're not exactly a fashion fan. What was it that interested you again?” Nino teased, flinching as Tiana flicked a bit of condensation from his drink back at him.

“If you must know, I'm interested in many things. Fashion just so happens to not be one of them.” Tiana said before taking a sip of her own drink, smiling happily as it passed her lips.

Adrien laughed gently at how she could react to some of the smallest things. But, after taking a sip of his own hot cocoa, he understood why. It was much better than he'd expect from a small little cafe.

“Is it to your expectations?” Nathaniel asked Tiana with a small smile, pouring sugar in his own cup.

“Much better, you have no idea how hard it is to get my hands on anything Mother considers fattening right now.” Tiana mused, before Adrien laughed as he realized she had whipped cream left on her lips. “What?” Tiana asked, looking genuinely confused at him.

“You enjoy it so much that you skipped the whip cream. You got some right here.” Adrien pointed to his mouth to show her.

Just as Tiana went to grab a napkin, however, Nathaniel beat her to the punch.

Adrien was stunned quiet, as were Alya and Nino, as Nathaniel wiped the cream away from Tiana's mouth with surprising gentleness for someone who was shy to absolutely everything. Even Tiana seemed surprised, blinking back at him in silence before turning her gaze to the others.

“THAT WAS SO CUTE!!!”

Adrien flinched right along with Tiana and Nathaniel at Alyas sudden outburst, Alya holding so tightly onto Nino's arm that he was flinching in pain.

Nathaniel burst into red, shrinking into himself as Tiana berated Alya for the sudden outburst, Nino trying to pry Alyas hand from him.

Adrien felt even more like a third wheel in that moment, shrinking a little in his own seat as he wished he could have someone to be like that with. Well, not just someone.

Their relationship was improving, yes. But Adrien was finding patience a hard quality to have as he wanted more and more to express his feelings. To hold her, to go out and have drinks or dinner together.

Hell, he'd do anything just to kiss her.

Adrien noticed Nino's eyes on him as he straightened his posture, waving him off as he looked at him in confusion for the sudden bout of sulkiness.

No doubt Nino would ask him later, but right now he didn't want to go into it. Not with the other three around.

Soon, they had all finished their drinks and were ready to head their separate ways.

Alya and Nino were the first to go, Alya practically dragging Nino along with her as they left. Adrien could only laugh at the sight, not feeling bad for Nino in the slightest as he knew what he was getting in to when he asked Alya out.

“I need to get home, too.” Nathaniel said, plucking his bag up off the floor. He waved briefly to the both of them before darting out the door.

“Well at least he's getting better about the shyness. He actually waved at you.” Tiana mused as they stood from the table as well. Tiana waved to the owners behind the counter before they left the little cafe as well.

“I feel like its more so Alya who intimidates him. I'm sorry that she just invited us along.” Adrien apologized as they stood out on the sidewalk.

Tiana waved off his apology with a flick of her hand. “It's fine. The more the merrier. Besides, he started coming out of his shell a little more, so putting up with Alya cooing every few minutes about how cute we are wasn't so hard.” Tiana said, rolling her eyes at the memory as he laughed at her.

“Well she might be on to something. You two would be a cute little couple.” Adrien teased, Tiana sticking her tongue out at him immediately as he laughed at her.

“Don't be a Chloe, Agreste. Ooh, listen to how that sounds together. Maybe you two will get married one day!” Adrien groaned, holding back a gag at the idea as Tiana laughed at him now.

“Please don't give me nightmares.” Adrien muttered, before watching as Tiana pulled out her phone from her bag when it beeped annoyingly.

“And that's Grandfather wondering if I'll be home any time soon. Sorry, Agreste, but I gotta go.” Tiana said with a small smile, but he saw how it didn't really reach her eyes.

“Everything's fine, right?” Adrien asked as she started to turn to leave, watching the way she physically tensed and relaxed at his question.

“Yes, my Grandfather and I are fine. My parents, not so much. I'm sure you understand, I've heard about how you and your father get on.” Tiana revealed, Adrien frowning a little at even the mention. He could only assume that Nino had told her.

“If you need an escape from that, or someone to talk to about it, you could talk to me. It might help, having someone who also understands problems with their parents to talk to.” Adrien said with a smile that he hoped didn't show how forced it truly was.

Tiana chuckled quietly at his words. “I'm fine, but thank you for the offer. I'll keep it in mind for the future. I guess you learn eventually to put up with the lack of attention from the two people who are supposed to pay you mind.” Adrien frowned deeper at her words, heart heavy at how true it was.

It pained him how little contact he had with his father, but over the years he has learned to put up with it and try to keep it from effecting him.

“Well if it gets to be too much, you know where to find me, Tatiana.” Adrien offered, patting her on the arm as he passed her. She laughed quietly at him, his heart lifting a little more.

“Alright, Agreste. Offer is out to you too, but I know you have Marinette to talk to too. Be sure to invite me, by the way.” Tiana mused, walking past him with an amused smile.

“Invite you? To what?”

“The wedding, of course!”

Adrien huffed as Tiana laughed loudly at him, running off down the street with a quick goodbye.

Even as she rounded the corner, he could still hear her laughter drifting along the cold breeze.

The heaviness he felt at thinking about his family lifted a little more, smiling softly at how someone who had very similar problems to him could still stay so positive.

Adrien began walking home as Plagg chortled from inside his shirt.

“Well isn't she just cute. Are you sure its Ladybug you want, I'd love to let her coddle me all day.” Plagg purred, fazing through the material with a cheeky smile.

“Why is it everyone cares so much about who is with who?” Adrien asked rhetorically, grabbing Plagg and putting him back in his shirt as someone crossed the street towards them.

Before long, they were home so he fed Plagg to keep him quiet just a little longer.

Soon, he'd be off again to go meet up with bugaboo, his heart skipping excitedly as he leaned back on his couch.

Nothing could get him down as long as he knew he would be seeing Ladybug again soon.

 

Marinette smiled at her phone, rolling over on her bed as she typed a quick reply back.

She was faintly aware of Tikki giggling from the other pillow, but was too busy replying to do anything about it.

Marinette had been texting Adrien for the last hour, her work on her dress forgotten. Apparently, her friends had all gone to a cafe together after school.

She was a little disappointed that she had left too soon to go, but she was happy her friends had fun together.

Apparently, Alya was having a field day about how adorable Tiana and Nathaniel were together. She was going to have to look in to what that's all about when she talks to them again.

“Marinette, you're supposed to be finishing that dress.” Tikki reminded her, floating in front of her screen to block her view. “You can text Adrien later.” Tikki said before pushing her face away from the screen.

“I can work on it tonight when he's asleep.” Marinette reasoned, moving her gaze back to the screen. Only for Tikki to snatch her phone from her hand. “Tikki!”

Marinette chased after her as Tikki flew off with her phone, lunging for her when she paused in front of her computer.

Instead, she screamed as she fell into her computer chair, spinning in place for a moment before finally coming to a stop, groaning as everything still felt like it was spinning.

“Are you ready to work on your dress now?”

Marinette glared at Tikki as her friend openly laughed at her clumsiness.

“I'll work on the dress, I promise. I just need to reply to a few more of Adrien's texts!” Marinette squealed before grabbing for her phone again, Tikki flying off once more.

“You've been working on this design for a year, Marinette. I'm sure Adrien will understand if you don't respond to him immediately.” Tikki reasoned as Marinette heard her phone vibrate again in the Kwami's little stubby paws.

“Alright, fine!” Marinette agreed, waiting for Tikki to hand her phone back to her. “But I want to reply to his last text first.”

“Marinette!”

“Just really quick!” Marinette typed away as fast as she could, barely hitting send before her phone was stolen away again.

With Tikki now guarding her phone, she sighed and got back to work on the dress.

 

Tiana spun around in her chair, grabbing her phone from the other end of the large desk. She had no idea who would be blowing her phone up this much this late in the day.

Verro sat on her shoulder as she unlocked the phone, finding she had been added to a group text by Alya that included Adrien, Marinette and Nino.

“We all need to go out together again – Alya”

“Tiana needs to bring Nathaniel then – Adrien”

“Another dose of adorableness? - Nino”

Tiana scrolled through the other messages that she had missed while she wasn't paying attention to her phone, rolling her eyes as she realized they were specifically trying to grab her attention as she was the only one who hadn't said anything in the chat yet.

“If we're going to go on about adorableness, lets keep in mind how Alya clings to you every time she sees something cute. Cutest couple award. - Tiana”

Almost as soon as she turned her screen off to go back to the computer monitors, her phone had another fit of vibrations from receiving texts.

“She lives! - Nino”

“She does have her phone on! - Alya”

“She does care about us! - Adrien”

“I was doing homework, sorry I can't devote all my time to all of you – Tiana”

Verro scoffed from his perch on her shoulder, floating away to sit on the desk again. “Homework, sure.” Verro said sarcastically as she turned her attention back to the computer.

“Well, its homework for us. Not them.” Tiana mused, grinning at her best friend as he laughed.

“Are you sure it's nothing to do with you wanting to see that black cat again?” Verro asked after a few minutes of watching more videos on the famous heroes of their new home city.

It was Tiana's turn to scoff then, Verro smirking up at her from where he laid on the desk. “There's no such thing as too much information, Verro. He's doing his research on us, it's only fair. It doesn't mean I want to see more of him.” Tiana corrected as she once more heard her phone vibrate from the other end of the half circle shaped desk.

As Tiana turned around again to grab it, Verro only laughed louder at her. “You didn't exactly deny that you're curios about the cat like he is about you.” Verro teased, Tiana rolling her eyes at him as she typed a quick reply to Alya in the group chat.

“I'm not the cat, remember. Curiosity wont bite me like it will him and his Ladybug.” Tiana said, before they both turned to the main entrance of the room as the heavy door clunked loudly.

“Well, this answers me on if you found this.” Grandfather said, striding in as they exchanged a look. “Then again, the fact that all the dust was stirred and things moved around was a good clue as well. Also that shiny new computer.” Grandfather said, before walking over to the couch that was situated beside the computer and sitting down.

“How did you know we were down here?” Tiana asked, closing out of the windows on the screens.

“Well, you weren't in your room, I figured you went exploring again.” Grandfather responded, looking around the room with a wistful smile. “It has been a while since I've been down here. Before you all arrived, I'd say about three years, give or take a year or two. Great memories, right Verro?” Grandfather asked the wolf, Tiana shooting him a triumphant smile as he still wouldn't outright admit that this had been the previous General Wolf's bunker.

Now, it was Rogue Wolf's Lair. But they wouldn't tell Grandfather that.

“It would be even better if it wasn't all coated in dust.” Verro lamented, tapping away at the keyboard to open new windows on the screens.

“Better it dust than it not being here at all.” Grandfather reminded as Tiana chuckled quietly at the two. It's been ten years since Grandfather passed the Wolf Miraculous on to her, but he and Verro still acted like they were never apart.

“I say it looks better now, without the thick layers of dust.” Verro argued before Grandfather waved him off dismissively.

“Your mother was looking for you. I told her you were likely practicing your piano lessons.” Grandfather revealed, Tiana smiling thankfully at him for throwing the woman off her trail. She had to deal with her every other day, this was a day she just wanted her to leave her alone.

It had been a good day, her mother would only make it less so.

“Did she take it at that and decide to let me my freedom for the night?” Tiana asked, glancing to Verro to see he didn't care about their conversation and was instead drooling over pictures of deer and buffalo on the screen.

“Well I had to convince her some, but she eventually did.” Grandfather said with a chuckle, leaning back on the old couch. “Did you have a wonderful time out with your friends today?” Grandfather asked after a moments silence.

“Yes, we went to this cozy little cafe near the school.” Tiana explained, leaning back in her own computer chair to just enjoy the pleasant conversation.

“Ah, the ones owned by parents or newly weds are wonderful. They put all their passion in to their creations. Perhaps you and I should go together next time, escape from your mother for a little longer.” Grandfather said with a devious glint in his golden eyes that made her grin wider.

She had known it couldn't have been her parents whom she had earned her deviousness from, they were both so by the books and perfectionist that stepping outside the perfect lines would never do. But Grandfather understood her, and that she needed some freedom from the rigid monotony that was life with them.

“Will I actually get something from there this time?” Verro interrupted their conversation, glaring briefly at her as he had apparently wanted something, but she couldn't much do anything about that with there being four other people there who they couldn't let see him.

“Of course. You'll have to wait until we are somewhere more private, as per the rules.” Grandfather reminded Verro, earning a drawn out groan of frustration from the old wolf.

“I don't see why we cant just use your dogs again.” Verro lamented once more, Tiana tilting her head in confusion as to what he meant.

“Use the dogs for what?” Tiana asked, looking to Grandfather to see a thoughtful look come over his face.

“Well, hiding in plain sight would be swell. If you won't eat everything that drips with spice or meaty juices.” Grandfather said to the Kwami, before turning his attention back to her. “It's a little trick that we learned many years back. Kwami have more power than we humans realize, and Verro here could share control over an animal as long as its genetics are similar to his own species.” Grandfather explained, Tiana only blinking at him before turning to Verro.

“And you couldn't have told me this before you got us into however many situations you have over the years?!” Tiana barked at the Kwami, Verro immediately shooting up to glare right back at her before Grandfather separated them.

“It's not as easy as you'd think, Tiana. All this science fiction and paranormal hoo ha about possession and mind control, whatever they call it, isn't exactly how it works. Yes, Verro would be able to control a dog, but the dog would have to be either a wolf hybrid, or a pure wolf for it to work. Dogs like you see out on the street, or use to run with when you were General Wolf, won't suffice.” Grandfather continued to explain, before standing from the couch.

Verro stuck his tongue out at Tiana as he turned his attention back to the computer.

“That being said, I was meaning to give you a present. I guess now would be a swell time as any to do so.” Grandfather said, before heading back to the heavy metal door that protected them from the rest of the estates staff entering the room.

Grandfather departed, leaving Tiana to glare at her Kwami for no more than ten minutes before returning with a new companion trotting at his side. “Your father suggested you need a guard dog, now that he'll be taking on new dangers from being Prime Minister. Meet your new friend, King.” Grandfather said, before the large mutt darted over and leaped up onto her, lapping eagerly at her face as he rested his paws on her legs.

“He's massive!” Tiana said, laughing as she scratched the furry beast on the head, Verro growling from the desk.

“Well what would you expect of a wolf hybrid? Of course, before I let you two even consider roaming around with Verro in possession of him, you'll have to undertake some training.” Grandfather revealed with another devious glint in his eyes.

Verro exchanged a look with her as the dog jumped off her and walked back to Grandfather. Exchanging their own mischievous grins, they turned back to Grandfather.

Hiding in plain sight, sounded like they were bound for even more excitement than they foresaw!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dog King has a picture on the QuoteV version of this story, I just haven't figured out how to link pictures or such into stories on here yet. Anyone who can figure out why I named him that, or who that's referencing that works on the show, I'll give you props because I haven't made it too obvious yet. The breed of dog that he is will be mentioned next chapter, I just ran out of space in this one, sorry.
> 
> Anyways, we see a little more of Tiana and Nathaniel this chapter. Ooh, I wonder what's going on there... But not only that, we see that Kwami's have a little more power than we've realized, and we'll see more in to that later on. So much planned, so much to write. I'm just excited to write the bits of Marinette and Adrien to show how that goes.
> 
> I'd like to thank you all for sticking around and reading, I'm sorry this isn't anywhere near caught up with where the story is on the other sites yet. Also, I might not update Friday either as it'll be my birthday that day so I'm probably going to be off that entire day. If I don't update, I'm sorry and hope you forgive me, but I'll still update tomorrow though!
> 
> Enough rambling, I'm going to get back to writing, so I'll see you guys next chapter!


	9. Little Red and The Wolf

Ladybug stretched an arm across her chest, looking out over the city for any sign of movement.

Its been far too quiet recently. She could only wonder what Hawk Moth was up to.

At that, she had to wonder when the next time that Rogue Wolf character would rear her head. On one hand, she was just as dangerous as Hawk Moth because she held the Wolf Miraculous. It also didn't help that she was highly unpredictable, almost like she could see what they were going to do next and change her tactics to match them.

Ladybug knew that she needed to discuss this criminal more with Chat, as he's had more encounters with her and from the sounds of it done his research, but until that point she would have to work with what she knew so far.

Sadly, that was only what she's seen happen when Chat encountered her.

Throwing her Yo-yo to get back to patrolling, Ladybug soared through the air once more.

Where was Chat tonight? He's been showing up every other patrol or so just to follow her about and talk, even though she told him he didn't have to.

It was nice talking with him, yes. But she knew how his thinking worked. He would start thinking that the more they talked, the higher his chance of finding out who she really is. He was persistent, and she was a little surprised by how he wasn't flirting with her as heavily as usual.

As Ladybug soared towards another roof, she noticed something sitting on another roof not to far away. Changing direction, she propelled towards the figure.

It was probably Chat waiting for her to land to chase after her.

But as Ladybug touched down on the roof, she knew immediately she had guessed wrong.

Lounging on the edge of the roof, Rogue grinned over at her. Golden eyes glowing in the dim moonlight. “Well, and here I thought I wouldn't get to meet you for just a little longer. Bonsoir, Ladybug.” Rogue mused as Ladybug stood back.

“What are you up to this time, Rogue Wolf?” Ladybug questioned, getting straight down to business. She knew Chat was a good hero, but his pride and curiosity were a definite issue as he bantered too much with the criminals.

“Straight to the chase, huh? Oh, boo.” Rogue tutted, sitting up on the edge of the roof. “I was just out for a lovely stroll through the city, but I found a sight even more enticing than the city.” Rogue cooed, still grinning at her as Ladybug stiffened a little more.

Ladybug was aware of her flirty banter with Chat, and it did irritate her to know about. Surprisingly. But hearing it throw it her way made her uneasy.

“What's wrong? Does the kitten have your tongue?” Rogue asked with a tilt of her head to the side, very reminiscent of her animal that she was modeled after.

“I'm not as easy to trick as Chat Noir, Rogue Wolf. Whatever you've done tonight, I'm going to give you a few seconds to surrender yourself. If you don't, then I'll be forced to apprehend you myself.” Ladybug warned, holding her Yo-yo a little tighter than usual.

Rogue tutted once again at her, standing from her sitting position and balancing precariously on the edge of the roof. “I wouldn't expect you to believe me, what with your little kitten switching his time between you and I now. But for once, I'm actually not up to anything devious tonight. As I said before, I'm just enjoying the view.” Rogue said as she held her arms out to balance herself as she strutted along the edge of the roof.

Ladybug actually hoped she'd topple off with how she talked about Chat, biting her tongue to hold back the foreign feeling towards her partner.

“Well, your right. I don't believe you. I also know you did steal those jewels last time Chat caught you.” Ladybug reminded, the wolf laughing deviously as she strode past her. Ladybug turned to follow her path, unwilling to let her out of her sight.

“I wouldn't say caught. He spent a good time chasing after me, I just slowed down to let him get that flirty banter out that he's so famous for. Does it bother you that he flirts with women that aren't you?” Rogue asked, turning her gaze to her as Ladybug watched her white teeth glimmer too in the moonlight.

Ladybug bit her cheek for a second to hold back a snide comment. “Chat is my partner. He can do whatever he wants, but if you actually believe he's seriously flirting with you, then you're a little more crazy than we thought.” Ladybug replied back snidely, Rogue oohing at her comment.

“Ooh, so the heroine does know jealousy!” Rogue exclaimed with a laugh, turning and walking back the other direction down the roof. “Don't tense yourself up, Red. I'm not going to bite, at least not unless you ask me to.” Rogue flashed her teeth at her once again before focusing on her footing on the roof's edge.

A growl wormed its way out from the nickname, really hoping that the wolf slips up and does take a tumble. A smack to that ego would serve her right.

“Where's the jewels, Rogue Wolf?” Ladybug questioned, walking after her when she went further down the roof.

“Sold.”

“To who?”

“I can't divulge my clients, that would be an invasion of their privacy. I don't ask you what your identity is, do I?” Rogue replied as Ladybug tried to figure out where her Miraculous would possibly be. A thief like her couldn't possibly deserve that Miraculous. At that, how could a Kwami ever willingly go along with her actions.

“I don't believe that you would sell them, either. Where are they, Wolf?” Ladybug asked one more time, holding her Yo-yo up to prepare to fight the wolf if need be.

Rogue propped her paws on her hips, looking her down with a smile no longer present on her face. Good, she shouldn't smile. She wasn't in the mood for playing with her like Chat had unfortunately done.

“I told you, I sold them. I sold them, and I proceeded to give the money away.” Ladybug's anger diminished a little at that statement, a little confused about why a criminal would give away the money they made over a steal.

“You gave it away?” Ladybug asked incredulously, faintly hearing the sound of someone else nearby. Looking to her rear, she saw Chat vaulting their way. About time!

“Well of course!” Rogue chimed loudly, clasping her paws behind her back now. “I don't need of the jewels, nor do I want the money. So the right thing to do is give it to someone who does need it.” Rogue said as Chat finally landed on the roof, taking a defensive stance at her side.

“The right thing to do would have been to give the jewels back to their rightful owners.” Ladybug corrected her as Rogue looked between her and Chat with a smile, her furry tail wagging behind her.

“Really?” Rogue asked with a laugh, a sound that made her think the animal she resembled with the bark undertone. “The “owner” has plenty of other stock to keep them above water. A few little jewels that are now helping others will hardly be missed.” Rogue said with a dismissive wave at her that made her feel like she was viewed as idiotic for even suggesting the owner was more important.

Her frown of annoyance turned into a scowl as she wanted to throw this girl behind bars and let her stew for a few decades or so.

“Why did you do quotes around the owners?” Chat questioned, mimicking the hand gestures that Rogue had done. Ladybug's glare turned to him then, as that wasn't important.

“Well, purretty kitty,” Rogue purred, and her glare switched once more to the wolf as she noticed immediately the devious grin. “How sure are you that the owners were the rightful owners? Or that they even acquired the product by, as you would assume, legal and justifiable means?” Rogue asked in return, Ladybug swatting Chat briefly as she saw the look in his eyes that told her he was actually thinking about this.

“So, what? You think you're some kind of Robin Hood?” Ladybug asked back with a scoff at the notion of any part of this wolf even remotely being good.

Rogue laughed openly at her. “Of course not, little bug.” Rogue replied through her laughter, Ladybug about to throw her Yo-yo. “I have far too much respect to ever consider myself like someone else. I'm the one and only neutral, Rogue Wolf.” Rogue said before turning her back to them.

Ladybug was tired of listening to this cocky wolf talk. Throwing her yo-yo, it wrapped around her forearm.

“I'd really suggest you undo that.” Rogue said, turning to look at her over her shoulder.

“Ladybug-”

“Rogue Wolf, you're going to return the jewels to us now. Then, you're going to go have a chance to think about how wonderful you think you are, behind bars.” Ladybug advised, holding the string tight.

Rogue tutted at her yet again. “Well, I warned you.” Rogue said as Ladybug went to yank her towards her. Instead, she felt the weight shift and her feet skid across the ground as Rogue fell over the ledge.

Scrambling, Ladybug held tighter to the string as Chat grabbed her to try to keep her from going over the ledge with the thief.

Both Ladybug and Chat slammed into the ledge, holding on as she felt the string tug and pull in her hand. Suddenly, it went limp. Looking over the edge, Ladybug thought she would see Rogue gone.

“Peekaboo!”

A bright flash of light blinded her, and she was shoved back away from the ledge with Chat by the force of Rogue propelling over the edge into her.

The string was yanked from her hand as she rubbed her eyes, trying to see again to catch the nuisance wolf.

“I did warn you, so in all honesty this is your fault.” Rogue spoke, and just as Ladybug started to see color again, she felt her arms be yanked over her head and be pinned by the wrists. With the weight of Chat sprawled across her legs, she was pinned as the view of Rogue grinning cunningly down at her faded in through the blinding white, goggles down over her eyes instead of above them like they had been.

Even through the black lenses, she saw the cocky look in those bright golden eyes.

“You know,” Rogue trailed a claw over her neck and up towards her chin, holding her head in place as she tried to fight off her unwanted touch. “I quiet like the sight of you beneath me. Purrhaps your little kitty wouldn't mind sharing.” Ladybug tried to free her legs from Chat, wanting to kick her alone for the stupid pun as she hated it even more hearing it from another person. It was annoying enough having Chat do it.

“Chat, get off!” Ladybug snapped at him, unable to move her head to look down at him. Faintly, she heard what sounded like him gasping for breath.

“He can't move right now, those cat eyes you know. They're a lot more sensitive to sudden changes in lighting than yours. Doesn't help I hit him in the stomach when I came over the ledge.” Rogue shrugged, before leaning down into her personal space.

Ladybug tried to slam her forehead forwards into her nose, but Rogue moved back just in time with a laugh. “Let go of me!” Ladybug snarled, trying to wrench her wrists free.

With an impish smile, Rogue yanked her wrists forward, forcing her to sit up. The change in posture gave her a chance to try to pull her legs out from under Chat as he began to stir, but before she could something else bound her wrists.

She was pulled forwards again to another uncomfortable position, yanking her hands as Rogue tried to tie hers with Chats. But Rogue was much faster than she had actually anticipated. With a growl at being flicked on the forehead when their hands were bound together, Rogue laughed once again.

“Well I don't fancy myself a matchmaker, but I'd say you two look like you'll have a lovely night together. Don't forget protection, kids! I'll be seeing you soon, little red. Maybe next time you'll let me show you my bite isn't so bad, at least not when you ask nicely.” Rogue purred, before dashing off the roof. With a howl, she was gone.

Ladybug shoved Chat off her legs immediately, her partner groaning as he rubbed his eyes on his forearm. “Chat, she's getting away again!”

“I still cant see, my lady!” Chat snapped right back at her.

Ladybug tried to yank her hands free from his own, the red fabric not willing to give. Leaning down, she tried to pull it free with her teeth instead.

After about a minute, it began to loosen as Chat tried to pull free as well, looking a little better as he pulled his eyes from his arm at least.

“Why does she carry satin?” Chat asked, Ladybug glaring at him as at last their hands were free. Rubbing her wrists to try to rid her body of the feel of those horrid claws on her, she stood up.

“That doesn't matter, Chat. What matters is she got away again.” Ladybug growled, scanning the roof tops for any sign of the thief.

There wasn't a single sign of the wolf, so she turned back to Chat to see him toying with the satin bindings.

Snatching them from him, she threw them over the edge of the roof to let them float off somewhere she wouldn't have to see them again.

“What was that for? We could have used those to try to track her.” Chat pointed out as she stood up, stretching her arms that had started to tighten up from being manhandled by the wolf.

“I think she's a little smarter than you give her for, Chat. I doubt she'd leave even a chance of us finding her with some fabric.” Ladybug replied as Chat stood up himself, flinching as he held his stomach. “How hard did she hit you?” Ladybug asked, feeling her temper simmer slightly as it wasn't Chats fault this happened.

“Not very, it just knocked the wind out of me.” Chat said, before walking away to the other end of the roof and bending down. She was about to ask what he was doing, but he stood back up with her yo-yo in hand. “Here.” Chat handed the yo-yo back to her.

“Thank you, Chat Noir.” Ladybug replied, putting it back at her side as she sighed. She could still faintly feel the pinch of those claws on her wrists, rubbing at her wrists absentmindedly before giving her full attention to Chat.

“She didn't hurt you?” Chat asked, smiling gently even considering how they were played by the wolf like they were always her prey.

“No. But now that you're here, I want you to tell me everything that you've learned about her, Chat. We can't let her keep pulling one over on us, especially not when she already got away with stealing from one business.” Ladybug reminded, retrieving her yo-yo from her side once more for them to go elsewhere to talk.

She wanted as far away from the roof as possible. The sooner she could push what she'd done to them to the back of her mind, the better.

“After you, my lady.” Chat said, before they were off across the roof tops once again.

 

 

“Why do you have a dog with you today?”

Tiana scratched King behind the ears as she sat on the stairs of the school, mentally cursing Verro for his carelessness. It was his job to make sure that King didn't get loose and run after her, today.

So much for his being secured in the estate.

“I didn't realize he followed me from home.” Tiana replied to Alya, pulling out her phone to call Beau to come get the wolf hybrid. Mother had hired Beau to be her bodyguard, so he could come pick up the guard dog.

“What's his name? He's so beautiful.” Marinette cooed, sitting beside her and rubbing the mutts head as he smiled happily at them.

“His name is King. My Father wanted me to have a guard dog, because of his job, but Grandfather went and picked him up from Italy last week. He's an Lupo Italiano.” Tiana revealed after sending the text to Beau to come get her protective guard dog.

“He looks like a wolf.” Alya replied, looking cautious about even being near her dog.

“Well I would hope. The breed is a wolfdog hybrid, after all.” Tiana pointed out with a shrug, Marinette stopping petting the dog for a moment as he laid against her legs.

“Is that safe?” Marinette asked, King panting in her face as Tiana wished they would look away long enough for Verro to help her out.

“Yeah, these guys are a mix of German Shepherd and Wolf. They're the official work dogs of Italy, they're definitely safe. Just don't act like you're a threat to me, he is my guard dog supposedly.” Tiana reminded, Alya sitting down on her other side to pat the dog as well.

“He's so cute, its hard to think of him as dangerous!” Marinette squealed, petting King once more as he happily panted in front of them.

“Woah, you brought a dog to school today, dudette?” The girls looked up to see Nino and Adrien walking over to them.

“Well, its more like he followed me to school today. My actual bodyguard is coming to get him right now, but meet my guard dog King.” Tiana said as the boys stood in front of them, Adrien not hesitating to start petting the dog with Marinette.

“He looks like he could rip a soccer ball to shreds.” Nino chirped excitedly, taking a seat beside Alya as they still had a little while before classes started.

“Well he could, just don't kick a soccer ball towards me if he's watching. He does have that wolf in him, being a Lupo Italiano.” Tiana reminded, Nino laughing excitedly before another loud squeal broke the air.

“That dog is sooooo cute! I want one!” All four of them sighed as Chloe stepped out of her limo, about to dash over to them.

“Sorry, Chloe. But he's Tiana's.” Alya apologized with a fake tone, leaning on Nino as she spoke.

“What breed is he? My father would be more than happy to buy his puppies if your father is selling any.” Chloe said, about to pet King but he shoved forward closer to her, standing defensively in front of her.

Tiana blinked, patting King on the head as she felt Verro worming his way down her sleeve towards the dog. “He's Tiana's guard dog, Chloe. I doubt he has any puppies.” Marinette said, before casting a hopeful look on her as Tiana giggled at her want of any puppies as well.

“Also, he's an Lupo Italiano. Sorry to disappoint, but they're work dogs. By law, they're not allowed to be breed for any other reason than working. They can't be your house pet.” Tiana pointed out, Chloe pulling a snotty pout as she looked down at the dog.

“I doubt that. He looks like a German Shepherd. Daddy can just buy one for me that doesn't come from your family.” Chloe said, before strutting off with Sabrina close on her tail.

“Good luck finding one!” Tiana chimed after her, looking up as the black car that belonged to Beau pulled up.

“Is that really true that you can't have one if not for a work related reason?” Marinette asked, frowning slightly as Tiana giggled at the cuteness of her wanting one so bad.

“Just say it'll be a therapy dog for your anxiety, and I'll be more than happy to give you a puppy.” Tiana said, Marinette squealing with excitement before grabbing her in a hug.

“Come on, mutt.” Tiana scoffed as they were interrupted by Beau walking over, holding out a hand to grab King by the collar.

“He won't respond to that.” Tiana reminded, King still sitting obediently at her side as Adrien patted him on the head.

“He'll respond to bones, though.” Beau said, pulling a raw hide from his jacket pocket to wave in front of the dog.

Instead, King still sat obediently.

Her friends laughed as Beau dawned an annoyed look at how King wouldn't do as he told.

“Can you give him to Grandfather when you get back?” Tiana asked, Beau nodding as he pocketed the raw hide once more. “Thank you. Go on, King. Go home with Beau.” Tiana ordered nicely, King standing up and trotting over to the open door of the car and getting in.

Marinette cooed at how adorable he was once again before Beau too got in the car and left with her dog, Tiana for a moment wondering if Verro had managed to get to him without her realizing.

A nudge on her ribs told her he hadn't, however.

“I will love you so much if you give me one of his puppies.” Marinette said as they all stood to go to class, Adrien laughing as he walked beside her.

“What, you don't love me already for how I've managed to infuriate Chloe so many times for your amusement?” Tiana asked, pouting mockingly at Marinette as she snickered at the fond memories.

“Just be careful, girl. She might tantrum enough to her father that they'll try offering to buy King.” Alya pointed out, earning a scoff as no amount of money would ever convince her to give King to a girl like Chloe.

“I wish Father would let me have a dog. I've never had one.” Adrien revealed, Marinette awwing at his words as Tiana exchanged a small smile with Alya at the cuteness.

“Your fathers big on security, isn't he? Just say you'd like a guard dog too.” Tiana offered, smiling at Adrien encouragingly as, while she's never met Gabriel Agreste, you never know if it will work until you try.

“I doubt it would be that easy.” Adrien muttered, forcing a small smile in return before they all arrived to class.

“Well if that's the case, you're all more than welcome to come see King whenever you like. I'm sure Grandfather will be bringing more of his breed home soon too, he's been enamored with King since he got him for me.” Tiana laughed as she thought of how Grandfather couldn't seem to resist patting the dog on the head or making sure he was fine after she and Verro were done testing their new trick out with him.

They all went to their seats as Miss. Bustier walked into the room. Sitting down at her desk, Nathaniel was once again in his own little world while sketching in his notebook once again.

“You still working on that comic book?” Tiana asked, setting her bag down beside their desk as Nathaniel finally looked up at her.

“No, something else now.” Nathaniel said, closing his notebook as she tried to steal a glance.

“Mean.” Tiana pointed, Nathaniel scoffing at her pout as Miss. Bustier began calling out attendance.

“You can be patient.” Nathaniel reminded her, going back to drawing once Miss. Bustier finished with attendance.

“I can, but I don't want to.” Tiana mused, leaning on Nathaniel and making him close his notebook once again. With a grin at him, she moved off his shoulder and reached down for her bag.

Nathaniel didn't open his notebook again, so it must be something he wants to keep a secret a little longer. With a chuckle, she pulled out the little baggie she had brought for them. A grin formed at how he didn't even hesitate to grab one of the little muffins for himself, a grin on his own face as well at the flavor.

“Who makes these for you every day?” Nathaniel asked after they both swallowed some of the snicker doodle muffins down.

“The staff who feels bad for me all the time because my parents aren't ever home.” Tiana revealed, waving him off as he opened his mouth to say something. “It's fine, really. I'm used to the sorry looks I get from staff by now.” Tiana reminded, as after so many years of her parents prioritizing their jobs over family time she learned to stop expecting them to ever change their ways.

“They make you whatever you ask for?” Nathaniel whispered after they were shushed by Miss. Bustier and hid the baggie of muffins from her view.

“Yes, why you have a request of something other than snicker doodle for once?” Tiana asked, smirking at Nathaniel as she knew just how much he loved snicker doodle flavored anything.

“No.” Nathaniel muttered, Tiana then realizing he was once again drawing instead of writing down notes like the rest of the class was supposed to be.

Trying to peek one more time, she smiled innocently when Nathaniel looked at her and immediately closed the notebook once again.

Well, it didn't hurt to try.

Before she even realized, class had flown by and it was lunch break. “Come on.” Nathaniel said, tapping her elbow as he stood beside her.

Tiana blinked, thinking for a moment if they had planned lunch together. Her original plans were to go home for the break to ensure Beau didn't just tie King up outside when she told him to give him to Grandfather.

“Are we going somewhere?” Tiana asked, standing as Nathaniel tucked his notebook against his side, glancing down to the door where Marinette was happily chatting with Adrien.

So adorable.

“Yes, we're going to that cafe for lunch this time.” Nathaniel revealed, Tiana mildly proud of him for being assertive instead of shyly asking her if she'd like to go.

“Aww, I'm so proud of you Natty Boy.” Tiana cooed, wrapping her arms around him before he could escape and coddling him as he stuttered and struggled to get free from her grasp.

“Can you let go of me now?” Nathaniel asked after long enough of her embarrassing him by coddling him in front of what classmates remained.

“Fine, fine. But I want to see what you were so focused on drawing while we're eating.” Tiana said while linking her arm with his, letting him lead the way down the steps to the door.

Faintly, she was aware of some snickering from some of their classmates, but ignored it. It didn't bother her what they thought, what bothered her was the harassment that Chloe committed against all of them. They were free to think what they wanted.

As they were heading out the main entrance, she spied Marinette walking down the street with Adrien. No sign of Alya or Nino.

“Ooh, she's finally getting somewhere!” Tiana cooed, so proud of her friend for working through the anxiety to get closer to their friend that she had been crushing on for so long.

“What are you talking about?” Nathaniel asked, a genuine look of confusion in his eyes.

Nodding towards Marinette and Adrien, she continued smiling. “Marinette. She's getting over her anxiety about being around Adrien.” Tiana revealed, before her smile faded as she watched Nathaniel's own mood dampen.

“About time, I guess.” Nathaniel muttered, turning away from the sight of the two to walk towards the cafe.

“Nat?” Tiana called, trailing after him as she realized how it might hurt him to see the girl he very likely had a crush on with the boy she had a crush on instead of him.

Nathaniel didn't respond to her nickname like he usually did, just continued walking. Frowning, Tiana walked up to walk beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and forcing a huff of embarrassment from him.

“Don't let it get to you. Just think of it as she's finding happiness, and you'll find yours too.” Tiana tried to cheer him up, smiling softly when he cast a sad look on her. “Come on, you know you wanna smile. Its me your looking at!” Tiana teased, poking him in the cheek and earning a glare.

With a yelp, Nathaniel shoved her arm off his shoulder, swatting her when she tried to cling to him once again.

“Ego, much?” Nathaniel asked, Tiana grinning as he weakly smiled back at her.

“No, why would you assume that? I'm just a wonderfully positive person, how could you possibly be sad when I'm hear to cheer you up?” Tiana asked, still grinning even as Nathaniel mockingly laughed at her words.

“Yeah, I think you need to deflate that ego a bit.” Nathaniel teased, before Tiana bumped her hip into his and they dissolved into quiet giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the fated first encounter between the wolf and the ladybug! I was so excited just to write this chapter, but yet I finished it in a few hours... Well, at least we got to see how annoyed Ladybug is by the cocky flirty wolf. Not to mention that she also has plenty more tricks up her sleeves.
> 
> Anyways, I'm sorry I'm so behind on updating! Yesterday was my Birthday, I can't remember if I said that I would likely not be posting on my birthday. But it ended up turning into a two day celebration so that's why I didn't post Thursday either, I hope you all can forgive me. It's the first time I actually celebrated my birthday in two years, so I just wanted to enjoy myself and not worry about updating. But don't worry, I'm back now so I'll catch back up with uploading. Thanks for your patience as well as the new kudos!
> 
> I've got to go though, more writing to do, so I'll see you guys next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> So it begins! First, I'd like to start with a simple, hello readers! I've had this story in mind for about a year now, lots is planned out and will possibly be used. I also have about twenty chapters already written and posted on Fanfict and Quotev, as I was waiting for my invitation to go through on here. I'll probably be posting them once a day until caught up with the point on the other sites. I hope you stick around though! Trust me, we'll all be in for a wild ride!
> 
> On to the chapter, I don't know if it's clear enough in the chapter but this is about three years in to Adrien and Marinette becoming the beloved superheroes that they are. So they're a bit more matured up than in the series, but that just makes things a little more interesting, I'd say. Next chapter, we'll get a look in to how Marinette is these three years in, as well as more of a look at that thieving wolf that's been introduced ;) Who says only cat's can be that flirtatiously devious?
> 
> I do hope that you stick around, I'm new to writing here on Archive, so happy I finally got my invitation as I've loved reading on here! I've got years of writing under my belt, but that's all on Fanfict's website, not here. Comments are much loved and appreciated, until next chapter amazing readers!


End file.
